Soul Society's True Goddess: Bount Invasion
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Bount Invasion arc of the 'Soul Society's True Goddess' fic.
1. Yoshino's Decision of Death

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Kon: (Notices his teddy bear body on Jinta's waist) Why is my sexy body attached to that brat's pants strap? Damn it! I'll take it back! Definitely!

Jinta: (After whistle sounds) Take that! Jinta's Dribble! Everyone watch the landing!

Kon's team: (Sweatdrops as Kon clashed into Jinta) What are they doing? Breaking the rules! Breaking the rules! (Ururu shakes head) Huh? It's okay? And since when is she the referee?

Ichigo: (Pops up on screen) Since when were they Shinigami?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Yoshino's Decision of Death

* * *

In Soul Society...

"We have not been able to find the former 5th Squad Captain Aizen Sōsuke, the former 3rd Squad Captain Ichimaru Gin, nor the 9th Squad's Tōsen Kaname." Tula started the Captains' Meeting. "Luckily, according to the information about this development, Aizen must make preparations before he can go to Hongoku. It is thought that on top of a great deal of time needed for his preparations, once completed, they will need time for maturation. It has been decided that there should be no need to worry until next year. However, it does not change the fact that these three men are a threat to both Soul Society and the real world. As such, you have been changed into Search Squads, and will be mobilized as such. Until further information comes in, you are dismissed."

* * *

Some time later, in the 12th Squad Communication Room...

"So you're here after all." Hitsugaya entered the room.

"Hey, the kid prodigy came huh?" Kyōraku remarked. "Wanna one?" he raised his sake bottle.

"I'll pass." Hitsugaya retorted. "Excuse me."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Tula nodded.

"What are you two old men doing?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Just a little survey." Ukitake replied. "Suì-Fēng is currently sending us some data from the real world."

"Was the Senkai Gate closed for this?" Hitsugaya blinked.

"Well, yeah." Kyōraku answered. "It's easier to gather data on alien elements if we stop soul movement."

"Alien elements?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Right." Tula nodded. "We are trying to find out what they really are."

"There couldn't be a connection between this and the Aizen incident, could there?" Hitsugaya pressed.

"I don't know." Tula admitted. "Everything will be known after this?"

"It's arrived!" Tsubokura Rin reported. "We have the sample. It arrived safely."

"What is this?" Hiyosu peered closer as his monitor. "It's not found in our database. Fine! Analyze it again."

"Okay." Rin replied.

"What do you think?" Ukitake inquired.

"Yeah, it's strange." Hitsugaya agreed.

"At any rate, it seems that we need to study it some more." Kyōraku noted.

* * *

At a much later Captains' Meeting...

"We're coming in." Matsumoto and Yoruichi declared.

"I wonder what you were doing at this important time?" Kurotsuchi demanded, "If you were part of the normal guard, I would feed you to my pets for your incompetence."

"Tula-sama, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Matsumoto looked over at the young Goddess.

"I'm the one who has something to tell you." Kurotsuchi snapped.

"In an attempt to keep this from spreading, Captain Commander Yamamoto had me act as a decoy." Ukitake supplied.

"Now then, would Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12th Squad explain the situation?" Tula prompted.

"This isn't a 'situation' or anything like that!" Kurotsuchi snapped. "This was my databank! Someone snuck into the databank and stole from it!"

"Stole from it?" Yoruichi blinked. "What?"

"Bount." Kurotsuchi replied. "I wonder if saying this surprises you. On top of this, he set up a trap. If I tried to remove it from that data, then that data would be destroyed. Do you understand what this means? Huh? As Captain of the 12th Squad, as well as the person in charge of data, this is a most contemptuous affront! If there is someone you might think to be the culprit, tell me his name! He needs to be caught immediately!"

"Don't be harsh, Kurotsuchi." Tula cut his rant off. "We all share a responsibility in capturing the culprit."

"Have you forgotten that among those responsible captains there have already been some traitors?" Kurotsuchi reminded.

"This is something that could endanger all of Soul Society." Tula pointed out. "We should try to avoid acting rashly."

"You're useless, aren't you?" Kurotsuchi snorted. "Well, it's alright." he relented, unnerved by the girl's impassive stare. "But if there is another instance of someone trying to anger me, I'll have an idea who it might be. Be prepared!"

* * *

Some time later, at the 12th Squad Headquarters...

"What is that?" Hitsugaya blinked as data after data flashed across the main screen.

"Something I borrowed." Kurotsuchi replied. "There is no such thing as data that I may not access here in the Department of Technology. I undid the lock, though it took some time. Now then, let me explain. Nemu."

"Yes, I'm putting it on the monitor." Nemu answered.

"These are the Bount that are causing a commotion in the real world." Kurotsuchi brought up the pictures. "They are a clan that appear human and eat souls in order to lengthen their lives. And there are the Quincy that everyone is already familiar with. At one point in the past, these two clans, the Bount and Quincy, had a battle. It seems that the one who recorded this was doing it as a distant spectator." he added as the video rolled. "Look at this." he had Nemu play back the record. "The Bount were clearly targeting the Quincy."

"And the rest of it?" Tula asked after the record fizzled out.

"There isn't any." Kurotsuchi replied. "It is old, after all. This is all we have."

"It's to be continued, huh?" Kyōraku mused. "I'm interested in what happened next."

"I don't know if the Bount there got the Quincy or not," Kurotsuchi remarked. "But if you look at the big picture... Nemu, continue." he ordered.

"Yes," Nemu replied. "It seems that after this fight, they continued to absorb humans' souls."

"What?" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Originally, the Bount supposedly had a law that said they were never to absorb anything but a deceased human soul." Nemu explained. "However, for a short period after this incident, they continued to absorb living souls. The data concerning the amount of damage does..."

"Don't say unnecessary things!" Kurotsuchi cut her off.

"What happened after that?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know." Kurotsuchi replied. "But, whenever they do something big, they break their clan's law and attack living humans. On top of this, for some reason, they need the special human Quincy clan. Just how much of what is occurring in the real world matches up with this old record? That is something I do not know. Only this is for certain. The Bount will start to seriously attack humans from here on. Living humans."

* * *

In the real world...

"I've waited for this moment." Kariya grinned as Yoshino's Spirit Particles started gathering at his feet. "Pursue the pain, Noin Raven!" he started his chant when a bright golden light shone from a rooftop, diverting the Spirit Particles away.

Uryū watched in shock as a white-winged Pegasus landed beside Tula, the Ice Goddess having summoned the winged horse. The Stallion Rêve in hand, Tula collected Yoshino's Spirit Particles within the container. "Helios." she turned to the guardian of Elysian.

"I understand, Young Mistress." the Pegasus replied, his golden horn flashing at every word. The stallion Rêve vanishing within him, the Pegasus disappeared back to Elysian.

"Even if most of Yoshino's life is out of reach, I can still do this with what little life-force that is left." Kariya snapped, as a red seal manifested under his feet.

Below, Ichinose and Koga disengaged Renji and Ichigo. The two Shinigami watched as dozens of eggs emerged from the seal and hatched into insect-like creatures. Ugaki was very excited that a new Doll was being born. Jin then disappeared, along with all of the insects.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, FUBAR, Part One

Naruto: (Blinks as world starts to come back into focus and realizes was in another FUBAR loop) Fuck.

Ranma: You have no idea.

Naruto: (Looks at much younger Ranma) Saotome?

Ranma: Welcome once again to the Hogwarts fused loop.

Naruto: Again? Okay, I know it wasn't on my end.

Ranma: Mine either.

Harry: Excuse me, can I… Shit, who fucked up?

Naruto: None of us, Harry. Might want to move though, I want to see how many got into this loop with us.

Harry: (Expands compartment) Just make sure one looks for Anko or First Year Anko. I'd rather have a head's up.

Ranma: So what now? True, seven years is a lot better than the usual one I'm stuck in. But still we don't even know what accident shifted us here … again.

Harry: (Four new faces show up) Shit.

Naruto: Damn newbies.

Ranma: Of all the fucked up realities.

Harry: You know them?

Asuka: What the hell are you idiots chatting about?

Ranma: May I present Asuka, Rei, Shinji, and Kaoru. They come from a series called Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Harry: So then, what did you four newbies do to try and escape your loop that led to this fucked up scenario?

Kaoru: Oh it was quite genius, based on the religious tone of Adam, Eve, and Lilith, they tried to use the three Evangelions to combine and force the time loop to end. I must say it failed rather well. I rather not experience a full planetary cascading explosion like that again.

Naruto: You blew up a damned planet.

Asuka: Hey, it would have worked!

Ranma: Everyone always says that, though blowing up a planet is a whole new level of FUBAR. Congrats, you guys have outdone anything we've done.

Harry: Obviously it didn't work. Take a seat, and welcome to the Everlasting Loop of Hell.

Shinji: You … you mean we aren't alone in this?

Ranma: Not really, seems every reality has one stuck in this loop.

Asuka: Then how do we get out? I want a Sweet Sixteen damn it!

Harry: Oh you'll have one.

Rei: Very well. Now excuse me, but I wish to become one with Shinji once more.

Naruto: (Everyone stares as she drags said boy away) She does know we're eleven now, right?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Hitsugaya dispatches Rangiku, Kira, Hisagi, and Yumichika to the real world to handle the Bount threat. Meanwhile, Mayuri has found the lost data on the Bount, and instructs his lieutenant, Nemu, to give an item to Uryū. Elsewhere, an intruder manages to enter Seireitei. Afterwards, Tula and Yamamoto summon sixth division captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Tula Moves! The Attacked City

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Jinta: (Punching a charging Kon repeatedly) What is this jerk? Why did he fly at me so desperately? (Flees after knocking Kon back with a kick) Hey! (Notices Kon ignoring the fallen ball) At the very least, he isn't after the ball. What in the...? I see! It's this! (Notices Kon glaring at his belt) I don't know why, but he's after this Goddess Strap! I see! (Twitches) I'll do it!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Tula Moves! The Attacked City

* * *

In Soul Society...

"The Covert Ops were beaten?" Hisagi echoed.

"Impossible!" Matsumoto was stunned.

"Not the whole team, but several were." Hitsugaya corrected. "It seems those monsters cut through their stomachs. In addition, it seems that those monsters that the Bount set loose sucked out a living human's soul and escaped."

"Terrible, isn't it?" Yumichika mused. "What an unattractive way to attack."

"Captain Hitsugaya, what is their objective?" Kira inquired.

"The Convert Ops are in charge of collecting information." Hitsugaya replied.

"The real world?" Matsumoto guessed.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya confirmed. "Under orders from Tula-sama, the four of you are to go. They've been informed of her intention."

"Why us?" Hisagi asked.

"Your specialty is taking care of the monsters that pop up, even if they are not Hollow." Tula answered.

"So, our target is the monsters?" Kira blinked.

"No, it's the Bount." Tula corrected. "Captain Hitsugaya, the mission scrolls." she handed the rolled up parchments over.

"Um..." Yumichika voiced, unveiling his scroll.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya looked over.

"This is pretty dirty work, right?" Yumichika noted. "For the Lieutenants, this is no big deal. But why should someone like me, who abhors ugliness, have to..."

"When I talked to Zaraki, he said you had the most free time." Hitsugaya deathpanned. "What?" he muttered, noticing Yumichika's shock.

"Nothing, I see." Yumichika teared.

"I get the feeling the Bount are planning something far worse." Tula voiced her concern. "We can't just rely on Ichigo and Renji. Everyone, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, madam!" the group chorused.

* * *

In the 12th Squad Headquarters...

"This!" Kurotsuchi declared. "This is it! This is the data on the Bount. I don't know who hid it, but this is what happens when you mess with me. However, this is exceptionally interesting. Who would have guessed the Bount had such a secret? I wonder if I can't get my hands on a Bount and conduct some research? It would be simplest if I went to the real world myself, but I don't have the free time. Nor do I have the time to tame those Shinigami prancing around the real world to study the Bount. I wonder if there's a good method I could use? What's this?" his eyes widened when a new piece of information came up. "I see." he grinned. So this is why they specifically needed a Quincy? Someone who can constrain Spirit Particles and disperse them, forcefully converting that power into strength. If it was that man, then... Nemu! Get Research Product 9141 from the _Girl_ and go to the real world."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied. "It's 9141, correct?"

"If we are able to get that to him..." Kurotsuchi grinned.

* * *

Later in Tula's Temple...

"I see." Tula nodded, once Nemu informed her of her request. "Guess it's time for me to return _it_ to him." retrieving a chest from her storage cabinet, she took out the Quincy Bangle and handed it to Nemu. " Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," she looked at Nemu. "Tell him that I know he'll be able to utilize it to the fullest, because it's _him_."

"Yes, Tula-sama." Nemu replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ikkaku was complaining about having to guard an area, but the Shinigami around him stated that it was Zaraki's orders. Ikkaku retorted that he knows that, but as soon as he snapped, someone attacked from the distance. Ikkaku yelled for the person to come out, but the person ran away and Ikkaku was forced to give chase. As he did this, the rest of Seireitei was informed of the intruder. Ikkaku remarked that someone was definitely in front of him, but he wondered why the intruder was not giving off any Spirit Pressure. The intruder suddenly gave away his location and Ikkaku immediately released his Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru, but before he could do anything, he was knocked off of the building he was chasing the intruder on. Ikkaku remarked that the person had completely hidden his aura and he thought to himself that if the intruder moves, he would kill him immediately. The intruder suddenly gave away his location again and Ikkaku went to attack, but the intruder dodged his blow and was able to successfully cut Ikkaku's cheek. The intruder then continued running through Seireitei.

* * *

In the Kuchiki manor...

"Captain Kuchiki, I beg your pardon." Rikichi reported.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya inquired. "Is there an intruder?"

"The details are still unknown, but..." Rikichi stated. "A field officer just delivered this. A secret message from Tula-sama and Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai."

"From Tula-sama and the Captain-Commander?" Byakuya echoed. "And such a night with such a beautiful moon..." he mused, after reading the summon. "Such a pity."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ikkaku apologized to Zaraki for letting the intruder get away, but Zaraki told him he did not care and that the intruder must have been a 'little man' for resorting to cheap tricks. Zaraki then remarked that he might at least be good for killing time.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Sasuke = Tobi

Mikoto: Are you okay, Sasuke?

Sasuke: (Blinks and realizes he was at the table, eating breakfast with his family) Just thinking of a dream I had.

Mikoto: Oh? Anything interesting?

Sasuke: I dreamed some idiot named Madara set up the Uchiha clan to try and betray the Leaf.

Fugaku: W-what?

Sasuke: Oh yes. Yeah, he even planted the info so people would think the Uchiha were responsible for the Kyuubi, since I think he said he controlled it. Weird stuff and that was even before it finished.

Fugaku: How did it end?

Sasuke: Since I didn't want the Leaf destroyed because idiots listened to some nutball hiding behind a mask with only one eyehole, I had to kill everyone. Anyone who fell for Madara's schemes wasn't a very good Uchiha.

Mikoto: "Oh my!

Sasuke: Thank you for the meal, mother. I got to go meet some friends, I'll be back later. Maybe I can even practice with Big Brother and Father today.

Mikoto: Be good.

Sasuke: Of course I will. Sasuke is a good Uchiha!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after defeating the Bount in their respective battles, Ichigo and his friends regroup at Urahara's shop while the Soul Reapers that came to the human world head towards the Bount hideout. The Soul Reapers are accosted by the Bount Ugaki, who uses his doll Gesell to separate the Soul Reapers and begins to defeat them individually with Gesell. In Soul Society, Tula informs Byakuya that Mayuri is suspected of treason, and requests that Byakuya give him any records the Kuchiki clan has of the Bount. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Annihilation of the Lieutenants!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Tensei: Jinta, you brat! Geez, skipping out on the shop. Where could he have gone to? Jinta! Crap! I won't allow it! (Comes between charging Jinta and Kon, ripping the teddy bear from Jinta's belt)

('It's the end' sign comes on screen)

Ichigo: (Pops up on screen) It's not over!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Annihilation of the Lieutenants! Trap in the Underground Cave

* * *

With the battle with the Bounts momentarily over, everyone arrived back at the Urahara Shop. Ichigo noticed Rukia's wounds but Rukia told him not to worry. Orihime stated that she will heal Rukia's wounds, however, Rukia told her to instead focus on her own wounds. As this happened, Urahara told everyone to head inside his shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Hisagi were shown running towards somewhere and they eventually met up with Kira. Kira stated that it appeared as if they had found the Bount and Hisagi remarked that while they were in battle with the Bount, Yumichika was searching for their hideout. Rangiku asked what happened to Ichigo and the others and Kira informed her that they were safe at the Urahara Shop. Rangiku then decided that they should finish things here than and the others headed out again

* * *

At the Bount's hideout, the Bounts informed Kariya of their failure to defeat the Humans and Shinigami. However, Kariya told them that he did not care and that they at least got to test out their new-found power. Mabashi stated that his power still was not enough, but Koga reminded him not to get greedy. Kariya told Mabashi that he did well in battle and that he should not care about a single loss, but Mabashi claimed that he did not lose. Ichinose reminded Mabashi that if he continued to fight he would have died, but Mabashi continued to be stubborn. Kariya suddenly stated that their enemies were coming for them, but that they should not worry and should simply continue using the bitto to get stronger. Kariya summoned for Ugaki to come out and he did so and Kariya asked what Uryū was doing. Ugaki stated that Uryū was trying to get his powers back but was struggling to do so. Kariya then dismissed Ugaki and Ichinose informed Kariya that 'they are about to move'.

* * *

At the Urahara Shop, Renji argued with Hanatarō about something and the others come in to see what was going on. Hanatarō explained that the kid Renji saved was more severely injured than Keigo was and that he might not survive. Sado suggested that Hanatarō transferred part of his soul to the kid, like what Ichigo did for Keigo, but Hanatarō informed him that he was gotten too weak for that to work now. Renji stated that this was his fault and that the kid would be fine if he only did better. Rukia told him to calm down and informed him that the other Shinigami here were heading towards the Bount's hideout. She reminded him that if he let his feelings get to him ,then even the simplest things would mess up. Ichigo assured Renji that the kid would be fine, since in the Soul Society when he nearly died, Hanatarō was able to fully heal him. Ichigo then told Renji that they should be focusing on stopping the Bount and Renji retorted that he must be getting really weak to be lectured by Ichigo.

Later, Urahara had a talk with Ichigo alone and informed him that the Bount were more powerful then he originally thought, before asking Ichigo if he would be able to win without his Bankai. Ichigo replied that he would be fine since he felt that the ability to use Bankai was right within his grasp and that he would figure something out. Urahara told Ichigo that he understood and that he would leave the rest to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yumichika was shown examining himself in front of the Bount hideout and Hisagi, Matsumoto and Kira appeared at his location. Matsumoto asked Yumichika what he was doing just standing in front of the enemies hideout, but Yumichika explained that the Bount had already located them. The group then headed into the cave to confront the Bount.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"I see." Byakuya remarked. "But..."

"It is difficult to believe, but it is a certainty." Tula confirmed. "If it wasn't, we would not have gone through the effort of calling you here. Despite Captain Kurotsuchi's numerous attempts to hide it, he is unable to deceive my or the Captain-Commander's eyes. Considering the disturbance last night, you should consider the possibility that they are setting up some sort of sabotage. Among the Shinigami, there is a traitor."

"Could Aizen be...?" Byakuya trailed.

"I won't say that is not a possibility, but I don't believe he would help the Bount." Tula noted.

"So then..." Byakuya prompted.

"I know the number of Shinigami that have failed." Tula remarked. "This investigation should finish in time. More importantly, I have a favor to ask of you. Among the Four Great Families, the Kuchiki Family is said to have been put in charge of compiling the history of Soul Society. Are there still any records of the Bount? I'm sorry," she sighed. "But could you look into it?"

"Understood." Byakuya replied.

* * *

Back in the real world...

The group prepared to head towards the Bount's hideout and Ichigo asked Kon if he was coming too. Kon retorted that he was going to come so he could protect Rukia, but Rukia stated that he would only be good for stopping a couple of bullets. As Urahara instructed Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba that he was counting on them, Jinta handed Renji an onigiri. Renji thanked Jinta and then informed Hanatarō to take care of the kid. The group then headed out and Tessei inquired if it was okay not to warn them.

* * *

At the Bount hideout...

Ugaki set some cards out on his table and summoned his doll, Gesell. As he did this, the Shinigami already inside the cave were shown walking around. They eventually reached an area with several pillars around, but the group figured it to just be decorations and they continued exploring. However, before they could go any further, several spears were thrust out from the ground and they began attacking the group. The group decided to split up and Matsumoto reached a new area. She immediately released her Zanpakutō, Haineko and destroyed the pillars in front of her. However, nothing happened and Matsumoto continued walking through the cave. She was suddenly stopped though when spikes dropped down from the ceiling. Matsumoto jumped out of the way, but she was immediately tied up in rope. She was able to cut herself free, but spikes suddenly emerged out of the wall and attacked her.

Kira and Hisagi were chased down by several eye-like creatures and they eventually reached a dead end. As Hisagi tried to take care of the eye-like creatures, Kira was punched by something unknown and crashed into a wall. Hisagi called out to him, but he was suddenly constricted by something invisible. Hisagi used Byakurai to destroy one of the eye creatures and was able to freely move again. He ran to help Kira, but the place suddenly crashed in on itself when Ugaki used his doll to punch the ceiling.

Yumichika was shown surrounded by the eye creatures as well and he released his Zanpakutō, Fuji Kujaku. He was able to destroy some the eye creatures, but he was soon caught by Gesell's hand. He was\ then smashed into a wall. Outside the cave, Ichigo and his group had arrived and they headed inside the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Uryū was trying to regain his Quincy powers, but failing to do so when Nemu suddenly appeared and confronted him.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Sakura

Sakura: (Steadies herself and looks around) Why didn't I wake up at home? Someone will pay for this.

Inner Sakura: _Urge to kill … rising…_

Ino: Hey, Sakura!

Sakura: Hey Ino!

Ino: (Confused that Saukra didn't call her 'Ino-pig' )Are you okay?

Inner Sakura: _Hmm, I wonder if it would be wrong to introduce the girls to the wonders of yaoi this early._

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter,Ichigo and Renji arrive at the mouth of the cave, and are quickly surrounded by Gesell, which takes the form of a large group of small, one-eyed flying creatures. They meet Matsumoto, who tells them to destroy anything that can cast a shadow, and they manage to defeat the creatures. However, they forget that their own bodies can also create shadows, which is what Ugaki uses to bring forth two sword arms. Luckily for them, Hisagi and Kira come to help. Meanwhile, Uryū is visited by Nemu, who proceeds to attack Uryū to confirm that he has lost his powers. Nemu then gives Uryū a Quincy battle accessory to allow him to use his powers and passes Tula's message to him. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Rematch? Ishida vs Nemu

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Isane: (Awakes from nightmare) Kumono-kun! Thank goodness, it was a dream. (Pacing around her room) What should I do? I'm scared so I can't go back to sleep. Should I go see the Captain? It's so late that she might get angry if I wake her up. (Walks out to Headquarters' hall)

Unohana: (with lamp in hand) Isane. It was a difficult day, wasn't it? Please rest after you calm down.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Rematch? Ishida vs. Nemu

* * *

Nemu introduced herself to Uryū to remind him of who she was. Uryū asked Nemu why she was here but she ignored him and suddenly attacked the Quincy.

* * *

At the Bount hideout, Ichigo asked the mod souls if they sensed the Bount anywhere but they were unable to. Kurōdo speculated that there was probably something in the cave that prevented clear detection of Spirit Pressure. The group then began walking through the cave.

Orihime wondered if the Shinigami in the cave were all right and Renji stated that there was no way that three Lieutenants would lose against the Bount. As this was happening, Ugaki remarked that his next 'prey' had just entered the cave and he sent Gesell after the group. Several eye-like creatures suddenly appeared in front of the group and Sado recognized them as the ones that attacked them at the Bount mansion. Ichigo and the others charged after them, despite Ririn's protests, and the group appeared in a room with 5 separate paths.

The eye-like creatures suddenly reappeared to the group and they attacked them. The group began fighting against the creatures but they were unable to kill all of them. Rukia decided that they had to draw them into a more confined space and attack them all at once. Orihime suddenly noticed the eye-like creatures sending out a light and Rukia asked her what was wrong. However, Gesell's hand came out and attacked her. Rukia was sent flying towards the cave walls but Renji was able to grab her before she was injured. However, Renji ended up getting injured in the process and he fell to the ground. The eye-like creatures took this opportunity to attack Renji but Sado was able to kill them before they could hurt him.

* * *

Back at the waterfall..

Nemu realized that Uryū really had lost his powers. Nemu then asked him if he wanted his power back and Uryū replied that he did. Nemu then declared that she would lend him her power, shocking him.

* * *

At the Bount hideout...

Matsumoto appeared and releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, cutting the rope that was binding both Orihime and Ichigo. She then used it to destroy the rocks near Ichigo, causing Gesell to disappear. Rangiku explained that Tula's Spirit Aura had saved her and told the group that the doll appeared from the shadows that were cast from the light of the eye-like creatures. She then told them to destroy everything that cast a shadow. The group did as told and after completing this task, Ichigo fired off a Getsuga Tenshō and finished off the creatures.

Ugaki began to get angered at the fact that his enemies were not dying, but decided that it did not matter since they had been injured and he still had more tricks. Orihime warned Rukia not to push herself since she still had not fully recovered from her last battle. Matsumoto stated that she was told from Hisagi that Rukia had her soul damaged before and that it took more time for her soul to recover than to recover from damage to your body. Ugaki's voice suddenly sounded to the group and he introduced himself and his doll. Ichigo asked what he was trying to do and Ugaki explained that they had been using the bitto to gain an amazing amount of power. He then stated that, despite this the Bount were in great sorrow as they were still human but they had been hated by everyone around them.

Renji suddenly snapped that he did not get it and stated that it still was not right to steal people's lives. Renji then told the Bount that he would not forgive him and the other Bounts. Ugaki realized that he could not reason with them and decided that he would kill them, but then asked the group if they would be able to make it to the heart of the cave where he was. Renji and Ichigo decided to go on ahead and Ichigo told Orihime to wait and heal Rukia and Matsumoto's injuries, while also asking Sado to stay and protect them if something happened. Matsumoto told Ichigo to be careful and that she woulds catch up with him as soon as she was healed. The mod souls suddenly asked what they should do and Ichigo instructed them to wait here as well. Kon suddenly declared that he would protect everyone from danger and Ichigo told him that he would be counting on him, before taking off with Renji.

Ichigo asked Renji if he would be okay since he was being provoked earlier by Ugaki, but Renji retorted him that he was okay. Ichigo and Renji arrived in a room and immediately destroyed everything that could cast off a shadow. However, the eye-like creatures appeared and they used both Renji and Ichigo as a means of creating the shadow for Gesell to appear. Before Gesell could attack, Kira and Hisagi appeared and stop the doll, Hisagi stating that Tula's Spirit Aura had protected them. They then dispatched of the eye-like creatures, causing Gesell to disappear as well. Ichigo and Renji thanked the two of them, but then realize that they were both injured. Despite the injuries though, they decided to push through the cave.

Gesell suddenly destroyed several spikes on the ceiling, causing the spikes to fall down and nearly hit the Shinigami. The eye-like creatures then reappeared and begin casting a shadow on the new rocks on the ground. Gesell went to attack Ichigo, but Kira stopped the doll and stated that Gesell only attacked from behind. He then released his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke and attacked the doll, causing it to fall to the ground. Ugaki wondered what happened and Kira explained that his Zanpakutō doubled the weight of anything it cut. Gesell suddenly transformed into a chain ball and attacked Kira, but Hisagi appeared and stopped the doll with his Zanpakutō. Kira then attacked the doll, causing Gesell to fall to the ground yet again. Ugaki realized that he could win in this situation as of now and had his doll retreat.

The cave suddenly began to collapse in on itself and Hisagi instructed Ichigo and Renji to go ahead while they tried to find the Bount that was controlling the doll.

* * *

Back at the waterfall..

Nemu showed Uryū a battle accessory that was passed down to the top Quincy hundreds of years ago. She stated that Tula had custody of it for safekeeping and explained that had control over Spirit Force and that if he was a true Quincy then he should be able to use it and that Tula knew he would be able to utilize it to the fullest, because it was him.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto

Sarutob: Naruto, do you know why you are here?

Naruto: I swear the kid's not mine. She's lying!

Sarutobi: Not that Naruto.

Naruto: Is it because I beat up those shopkeepers who were trying to cheat me?

Sarutobi: That is part of it.

Naruto: Is it because I kicked all of these guys' asses without breaking a sweat and they don't want to pay up what they owe?

Sarutobi: That is the other half, I suppose. May I ask how you defeated them? They weren't very clear on that.

Homura: There is no need for that.

Naruto: Cause I used Kage Bushin combined with my own creation: Sexy Jutsu, to defeat a perverted enemy. Did you know that so many old people are perverts?

Sarutobi" I had an idea. May I ask how you got those abilities, Naruto.

Naruto: Sure, it was real easy. I just talked to my parents in my dreams. This blond guy who looks like the Fourth started off saying I needed a harem, then this redhead woman started kicking the crap out of him, saying he was a pervert like his teacher Jiraiya. Don't know who that is, but they then said they were my parents and said they were always watching over me. Oh! And they said never to let out the big fluffy bunny my Old Man locked up in my belly button, because he's on a time-out. Jiji, what's a time out?

Hiashi: Are you saying your father was the Fourth Hokage?

Naruto: Nah, he said his name was Namikaze Minato. Man, kinda wish it was the Fourth though. That'd be cool! Hey Jiji, can I have a pet fox. That fluffy bunny in my gut is a real asshole, all he does is cuss and moan and beg to be let out so we can play. But I don't think he plays nice.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, as Ichigo and Renji travel deeper into the cave, they find Yumichika's body. Ugaki summons the true form of Gesell, a large black, humanoid creature. Renji uses his bankai to battle Gesell, and Ugaki loses control of his doll. Ugaki asks Kariya to save him, but Kariya refuses, watching as Gesell causes the cave to collapse upon Ugaki. Ichigo manages to escape from the debris and finds Kariya and the other Bounts. Ichigo begins to battle Kariya, who deals with Ichigo effortlessly. Kariya informs Ichigo that they never intended to connect the human world to the "world of the dead", but rather to Soul Society in order to destroy the Soul Reapers, who created the Bount. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Abarai Renji, Bankai of the Soul!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Uryū: (Adjusting spectacles after fixing up Kon) It's perfect!

Kon: (Levels punch at Uryū) Hey! What's perfect! (Rains punches on Uryū) Who said to make it so fancy?

Uryū: (Defensive) It's my stylistic arrangement.

Kon: (Snaps) That's unwanted! Look! Since you used Tategami lace, you can't tell if I'm a lion or not!

Uryū: (Refixes Kon) There's no complaints with this, right?

Kon: (Admiring himself in a mirror) You should have done this from the start. Thank you.

Ichigo: (Sighs as Uryū walks off) Making the back of his head have the Quincy symbol on it... he's done it again.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Abarai Renji, Bankai of the Soul!

* * *

Ichigo and Renji arrived at a large cavern and found Yumichika's body. Ichigo became aware of the waves of eyeballs following them, so the two could not get to their ally because they were being kept busy. Ugaki was meanwhile preparing to unleash what he called 'the true Gesell'. By casting shadows on five large pillars, Ugaki brought forth a giant monster with no eyes and a large mouth. It grabbed Yumichika's body and threw it across the room, but fortunately Renji made a diving catch. A barely conscious Yumichika remarked that he could not go back and face his captain after this defeat. Renji wanted Ichigo to leave the doll up to him, reminding him of how defeat and death come together and he felt that he had something to prove because he could not protect that child.

And so, Renji initiated Bankai to bring forth 'Hihiō Zabimaru'. Ugaki armed Gesell with axes, but Renji was able to use Zabimaru's bone segments to negate the attack. The Bount then decided to make Gesell disappear, but it was actually just hiding in the shadows, popping out to hit Renji before he could react. Ugaki suddenly noticed that Nemu had contacted Ishida, which he reported to Kariya. He then revealed Gesell again and prepared to destroy Renji. However, Renji separated all the segments of Zabimaru and sent them crashing into Gesell, piercing through the doll. Gesell started going berserk and the room around Ugaki crumbled. In a final message, Kariya praised Ugaki for the good work and then farewell. A raging Gesell then turned on its master and crushed Ugaki's body. When Ugaki died, Gesell disappeared in an explosion.

With everything in the room coming down, Ichigo became separated from Yumichika who went to go get Renji. Ichigo then came to a room populated by Kariya and the other Bount. Ichigo accused Kariya of abandoning his friends, but Kariya replied that it was not his plan; their schedule merely got a little rushed. When Kariya mentioned the Bount's preparations to leave this world, Ichigo remembered how Kariya supposedly wanted to connect the Hueco Mundo with this world and he concluded that they must be like Aizen. Kariya did not reply and instead addressed the other Bount, telling them to start the preparations. Koga recited a chant and summoned a Senkaimon. Kariya, who had been powering himself up with human souls, decided that was a good time to test out his power

Ichigo charged Kariya, but the Bount was able to stop a slash with just his arm. He pulled Ichigo in and hit his forehead, sending him tumbling across the room. Next, Kariya charged towards Ichigo. A bloodied Ichigo tried to stab him, but Kariya was once again able to stop the sword - this time with just two fingers. Kariya plunged his other hand right into Ichigo's gut. He followed this up with two kicks, one which sent Ichigo airborne and the other which knocked Ichigo into the nearby stairs. Kariya was not happy with Ichigo's performance, asking why he did not use his Bankai. He remarked that he knew Ichigo was the only one in this world who could initiate Bankai without any limits on his power. Ichigo tried to reach for his Zanpakutō, but he was so injured that he could not get to it. Kariya decided to tell Ichigo their true objective: the Bount were not aiming for Hueco Mundo, but rather Soul Society. It was for revenge to the place they were born.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part 5

Sasuke: You actually did that?

Naruto: I got eight ANBU and twelve A-class ninjas from varying clans following me around. I'm half tempted to use the Fox Cloak and go scare the shit out of the Elders. Wanna come?

Sasuke: Nah. Save that for later when we can get Danzo as well. Besides, I want to fuck with my clan a bit longer. I doubt the revolt will happen now, my father's probably chatting with the Council right now, floating what I said.

Naruto: Just remember to let Sakura know when your brother activates his Mangekyou so Sakura can switch your eyes.

Sasuke: Man, I do hope when the next reset happens, we either end up back here or the usual time, with all this as the new past.

Naruto: Yeah, this is good. The only downside is no bedroom fun times until we become genin.

Sasuke: Hey, a few years off is a good thing. I mean, sure you have Kage Bushin to help you, but I can't form a hundred clones to help in the bedroom. Now I have a chance to ramp up my chakra levels.

Naruto: Fine, you can be Mr. Celibate all you want. I just need to get Hinata used to being … toned down.

Sasuke: Whatever; you find the one girl who loves you, worships you, and wants you to sleep with other girls with or without her, and you're bitching.

Naruto: You know, I could always set you up with Hanabi.

Sasuke: Lolis are your thing, not mine.

Naruto: Oh? Is the Uchiha Avenger afraid of a little Hyuuga?

Sasuke: After how you looked after you got done with Hinata for a night, hell yeah! I'd rather have to help Orochimaru find his rubber ducky in a bubble bath than risk a female Hyuuga wanting me!

Naruto: Pussy. Oh no…

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: (Haunted voice) When was the last time you saw Sakura?

Sasuke: Well, I haven't seen her since… (Pales)

Naruto: She's been on the loose since we got back, no one watching her, no one to stop her.

Sasuke: Dear Kami in heaven. The fangirls, she might have met up with my old fangirls. She could be corrupting them even now…

Naruto: And we're seven, sex is not an option for five years or more. She doesn't have her favorite option to pass time; she's only got her second favorite. Maybe we can get her to just write the shit without pulling us into 'modeling' for her muse.

Sasuke: What the hell are you worried about? My fangirls are being turned into yaoi-obsessed psychos! How could this be worse?

Anko: (Looks as Sakura drops her henge as she exits the 'special shop') The responsible thing to do would be to find out how that kid can do a flawless henge and take those books from her. However, the fun thing to do would be to see how this all turns out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, as Kariya is about to stab Ichigo with his own Zanpakutō, Ichigo grabs it and stabs himself with it, forcing his subconscious into the world of his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. After a discussion with Zangetsu, Ichigo returns to reality and uses his bankai, which enables him to fight evenly with Kariya. Uryū arrives and uses his powers to open the gateway created by the Bount into Soul Society. When Kariya thanks him, Uryū informs Kariya that he did so to defeat the Bount in Soul Society. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Renji: (Sneaks into Urahara Shop's kitchen late at night) Quietly, quietly. (Opens rice container) Ow! (Exclaims when a rubber band was flicked at him)

Urahara: (Grins as camera pans off to reveal Jinta as the culprit) So naïve, so naïve.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power

* * *

As Orihime healed Rangiku, the mod-souls heard the sounds of Ichigo and Kariya battling. Rukia suddenly got up and stated that she had to hurry on despite her injuries. Before she could go though, someone appeared and confronted the group.

* * *

Kariya explained to Ichigo that long ago Soul Society conducted experiments for unknown reasons. He stated that the only thing that was known about these experiments was that Soul Society saw Humans only as research subjects. Kariya remarked that after looking through the records he found who was responsible for this, but he did not reveal who it was.

He then explained that an accident from one of these experiments caused a huge explosion and that explosion created a new type of Human that was scattered throughout the world. He revealed that they were the Bount and that at first the Bount were worried about how they would live in the Human World. He explained that they tried to hide their ability from the other Humans, but it was impossible and they were shunned by society. However, Soul Society soon offered the Bount a chance to live with them, but Kariya declared that it was really all a part of the Soul Society's plot.

Kariya informed Ichigo that the cave they were currently in was where many of the Bount tried to hide to escape persecution. He stated that there were only a few of them left now and he asked Ichigo if he understood that the Soul Society tried to erase the Bount from history. Kariya then stated that he and the other Bount would not let the Soul Society have an eternal future and that they would annihilate Soul Society.

Ichigo told Kariya that he would not be able to understand what the Soul Society did to them, but with even that excuse it did not give them a reason to take the lives of other Humans. Ichigo then picked up his Zanpakutō, telling Kariya that he would not forgive him and fired off a Getsuga Tenshō at the Bount.

However, Kariya easily deflected the attack with his arm and charged towards Ichigo, allowing him to stab his hand across Ichigo's chest. He then told Ichigo that he did not have enough power to stop him but Ichigo still tried to fight him. However, he was easily defeated by Kariya and Kariya told Ichigo that the souls of Humans had increased his power.

Ichigo mused to himself that he was able to get this far because of everyone else and that he could not give up now, before struggling to get back up and tried to get his Zanpakutō, but Kariya picked it up instead. Kariya asked Ichigo how it would be like to be killed by his own Zanpakutō, but to the surprise of Kariya , Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō and ran it through his own stomach.

Ichigo appeared in his inner world and was immediately confronted by Zangetsu. After they talked about Bankai, Zangetsu told Ichigo not to be afraid and he asked why Ichigo fought and desired power. Ichigo stated that he became a Shinigami to protect those close to him and that by making a promise to his soul he was able to achieve Bankai. Ichigo then asked Zangetsu to lend him his power and Zangetsu told him to believe in his own power.

Back in the cave, Ichigo was shown to be wielding Zangetsu instead of Kariya and he immediately activated his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. The two of them immediately begin battling again and Ichinose called out to Kariya. Koga gestured Ichinose to be quiet and to control the Senkei gate as 'he'll' be coming soon.

Ichigo and Kariya continued battling, this time, with the two of them fighting on equal ground.

* * *

As this is happening, Hisagi was showing Yoruichi and Hotaru the way into the cave.

* * *

Ichigo and Kariya decided to quickly finish up their battle, but before they could, a Quincy arrow was shot between the two of them.

Uryū appeared, along with Orihime, Rangiku, Sado, Rukia and the mod-souls. Ichigo noticed Uryū in a different outfit then normal and he asked Uryū if his Quincy powers had returned. He told them they had not completely yet and then prepared to fire another Quincy arrow and Kariya reminded him not to miss this time. Uryū suddenly appeared behind Kariya and assured him that he did not miss the last time. Kariya remarked that Uryū really had gained his powers back and he asks Ichinose if the preparations were complete yet. Ichinose reported that they were and Koga opened up the gate.

Ichigo began to get worried but Uryū told him that the gate was not open yet.

Kariya then told Uryū what he was going to do and Uryū pointed his Quincy arrow towards the gate to Soul Society. This led the others to believe that Uryū was going to destroy the gate, but when he fired the arrow, it ended up activating the gate.

Kariya thanked Uryū, causing Ichigo to become confused and Uryū explained that the path to Soul Society was now open. He stated that he knew this would happen because Nemu told him about it and that it would be impossible for the Bount to enter Soul Society without them transferring their bodies into spiritual particles.

Kariya stated that this was the reason why he needed the Quincy and Ichigo yelled at Uryū for going along with the Bount plan. Kariya stated that he was thankful for Yoshino as not only did she give him the bitto, she also led him straight to the power of the Quincy.

Uryū told Kariya not to misunderstand him as the only reason he opened the gate to Soul Society was so he could defeat him there.

Kariya told him it was pointless, but then invited the Shinigami and Quincy to go after him if they wanted. Kariya and the other Bount then left through the gate to Soul Society.

As Ichigo asked Uryū what he's trying to do, Yoruichi, Hotaru and Hisagi arrived. Uryū explained to Ichigo that even though he regained his Bankai, it would not had been enough to defeat all of the Bount.

In a flashback, Uryū was shown testing out his Quincy powers in front of Nemu, but he noted that his current power would not be enough to defeat Kariya and the other Bount. Nemu reminded Uryū that there were more spiritual particles in Soul Society and that over there his power would be much higher

In the present, Uryū stated that this was his reasoning for taking the battle over to Soul Society, but Hotaru informed him that he was being ignorant as the Bount also got stronger in Soul Society.

Yoruichi then asked Uryū if he knew about the tool he was using that allowed him to use his Quincy powers and Uryū stated that he knew the tool could give out on him at any time

Hotaru told Uryū that what he had done might lead to the end of the world, but despite this Orihime and Sado stated that what Uryū did was fine.

Ichigo then decided that they should head to the Soul Society immediately and Yoruichi remarked that knowing Tula, she would want Soul Society to take responsibility for what they had done with the Bount.

Renji, Kira and Yumichika suddenly arrived and they were angered at the fact that they could not stop the Bount.

Yoruichi told Orihime and Sado that they should be able to get to Soul Society as well if they adjusted the Senkai gate a bit. As Rangiku called her captain, Ririn jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder and told him that he would need her since they needed the Bount sensor.

Kon stated that he should probably head home, but Rukia reminded him that he would be all alone, causing him to remember all the torture he would be put through by Yuzu and the others and decided that he would head to Soul Society as well and Rangiku told the others that she just got permission that they could head to Soul Society.

As they prepared to leave, Kariya and the other Bount arrived in Soul Society and Kariya stated that it was time for them to take their revenge on Soul Society.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto/Shion

Kakashi: (Blinks as he finds three children and a member of the recently arrived delegation from Demon Countryin the classroom) My first impression of you all is … confusion. Meet me on the roof in five minutes.

* * *

Kakashi: Okay ... how about you introduce yourselves so we can get to know each other better?

Demon Country retainer: My name is unimportant, as I have been ordered by Shion-sama to watch over Naruto for the day while she shops and has his apartment … 'raised to the standards a man like Naruto deserves. Naruto-sama likes ramen, Shion-sama, and destroying demons with their Almighty Ultra-Chakra Rasengan.

Sakura: What's a rasengan?

Demon Country retainer: His dislikes are emos, demons on power trips, and disappointing Shion-sama. His goals are to become Hokage and help Shion-sama … make many new priestesses.

Naruto: No more. I need sleep… No, not the whipped cream again…

Kakashi: I take it Shion-sama is the reason Naruto is in such a condition

Demon Country retainer: It was to avert a prediction she had. She said she had a vision that a great many people would die unless she met with Naruto-sama very quickly. I believe this is the first time she has ever taken steps to invalidate her vision, as she has never been wrong before.

Sakura: He looks like he's lost weight.

Demon Country retainer: He was about two kilograms lighter this morning. But Shion-sama is hopeful he will gain it back at lunch and dinner tonight. She said she has … plans for tonight to boost their chakra levels

Naruto: No Shion, it's sore, it'll fall off.

Kakashi: Could you ensure he is … healthy … and awake for a test tomorrow?

Demon Country retainer: You will have to submit that request to Shion-sama herself. But be warned, she predicted a very painful death for those that took away from her Naruto-happy-time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Tula and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai call for a meeting of all the Soul Reaper captains to discuss the Bount threat. Hitsugaya is tasked with defeating the Bount, and Tula gives a standing order to kill all suspected intruders without hesitation. In Rukongai, the area outside the Soul Reaper fortress of Seireitei, Kariya and Koga defeat the Shinigami sent to capture them. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends enter Soul Society, and Yoruichi, with Hotaru in tow, explains that Ichinose, a Shinigami under Kariya's command, manipulated Kurotsuchi into opening the gate into Soul Society. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Narrator: The Shinigami Women's Society. It was formed for the little things a female Shinigami needs. It is a society for individual members of Soul Society. It is a wise council hiding in the shadows, with the ability to influence the Central 46 and the decisions they make.

Nanao: (Walks in) Everyone, sorry to make you wait. The Captain has arrived. Now then, Captain...

Yachiru: (Pops from behind table) What should we play today?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again

* * *

In Soul Society...

"I shall now begin our special meeting." Tula started. "The Captain-Commander has verified that the ryoka had snuck in. Here's what we know. Each squad will follow the former number two emergency formation. In view of the gravity of the situation, 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō will be put in charge of capturing the ryoka."

"Yes, madam, but..." Hitsugaya voiced.

"The information has become quite complex." Tula told him. "There is also the matter of the information leak from the Office of Technological Development. The correct information must be screened out and relayed to each squad."

"Yes, madam!" Hitsugaya replied.

"And one more thing." Tula added. "This is the most important part, kill anyone you believe to be a ryoka without any hesitation!"

* * *

After the meeting...

"Have any squads left?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda of the 2nd Squad has taken everyone from his squad and headed out." one of his subordinates reported. "Likewise, Lieutenant Iba from the 7th Squad has headed towards Rukongai."

"All right." Hitsugaya nodded. "Keep on top of information like this. Gather up all the reports from each squad and bring them to me. Don't let a thing slip by."

* * *

In Rukongai...

Kariya and Koga were shown to have arrived in Soul Society and Koga remarked that it was quiet. Kariya simply stated that it would be loud soon enough and they were suddenly confronted by Ōmaeda and his group of Shinigami. Iba suddenly appeared behind the two Bount and he told them that they were impressive to slip past all the walls. Koga asked for Kariya's permission to leave this battle to him and Kariya allowed it. Koga immediately summoned his doll, Dalk and Dalk remarked on how great the air was in Soul Society.

Koga then began absorbing the spiritual particles around the area and he told the Shinigami around him not to look at him as a monster, but instead a Human.

Ōmaeda ordered his Shinigami subordinates to attack but Dalk easily defeated of them. Dalk then attacked Ōmaeda and defeated him immediately. As she did this, Iba attacked her but his Zanpakutō was caught by Koga barehanded and Dalk hit Iba until he was thrown in front of Kariya.

Kariya mocked the Shinigami and he threw Iba into a wall. Koga and Kariya then continued through Soul Society.

Hitsugaya arrived at the scene and spotted the defeated Shinigami. He immediately called for the emergency relief division and has some of the Shinigami with him gather information as to what happened.

Matsumoto eventually arrived at the scene as well and she reported to Hitsugaya that she just got back to Soul Society, before apologizing for allowing the Bount into Soul Society, but Hitsugaya told her that he was responsible since he was the one that dispatched her to the Human World. Matsumoto then reported to Hitsugaya that the Bount Spirit Pressure could be detected, causing Hitsugaya to get angered. Hitsugaya then yelled for the other Shinigami to keep searching for clues and he told Matsumoto that they were heading back.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ichigo and the others were shown to have successfully arrived in Soul Society and Rukia noted that the Bount had already battled with some Shinigami, but that they still could sense the Bount Spirit Pressure.

Yoruichi and the mod-souls suddenly yelled at Ichigo and Rukia to stop getting lost in thought.

Orihime, Uryū and Sado suddenly ran towards Ichigo and they informed him that Kūkaku had moved her house again.

Ichigo asked Yoruichi if she knew where she went and Yoruichi decided to look in some places that she might be at.

After looking all night, the group was finally able to locate the Shiba Household. Yoruichi noticed that the house's design was the same as last time and remarks that it was odd since she always changed her design when she moves her house.

Ichigo suddenly noticed that Kon was missing and Orihime wondered if they should look for him. Before they could do anything about it though, they heard a noise coming from the house.

* * *

In the Shiba household...

Kūkaku yelled at Ganju for being useless in the Human World and only taking care of the convenience store he was working at. She then threw Ganju into a wall and Kūkaku apologized to Ichigo and the others for Ganju being so useless.

Ichigo stated that he was surprised that Kūkaku knew about convenience stores, but this angered Kūkaku because she believed that he was making fun of her and she threw Ichigo into a wall, landing him right next to Ganju. She then began chasing after the two of them and they were forced to run away.

A bit later, Yoruichi reported the situation on the Bount and what they were planning to Kūkaku and Yoruichi asked if they could all stay here for a while since it would be easier for them to move about.

Kūkaku suddenly called for Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and they arrived at the doorway of the room. Kūkaku asked the group what they were going to do to track the Bount down and Ichigo explained about the mod-souls.

After Kūkaku was a bit shocked that the mod-souls were put into dolls, Yoruichi asked everyone to look for data on a person named Ran'Tao, explaining that Ran'Tao was the leader of the group who created the Bount and that he was exiled, but rumors say that he lived somewhere in the depths of Rukongai. Kūkaku asked Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko if the preparations were complete and they stated that they were.

The group left to eat, but Yoruichi was called by Kūkaku to speak privately. Kūkaku told Yoruichi that she knew that she was hiding something from her and she asked her why she was not going to the Seireitei.

Yoruichi told Kūkaku that a Shinigami was working with the Bount and that he had an ability to hide his Spirit Pressure and whereabouts. She stated that it was clear that Ichinose had been responsible for the recent blocks in data and that he probably manipulated the data to spark Mayuri's interest in the Bount. She then added that by providing power to the Quincy, he effectively called them to the Soul Society.

Kūkaku realized that the reason Yoruichi wanted to stay here is so Ichinose did not deduce their strategies and she asked Yoruichi if they could win. Yoruichi admitted that she did not know.

* * *

The next day...

The group decided to look for the Bount. Ichigo asked Rukia what she was going to do and Rukia replied that she had to go back to her division.

Ririn suddenly began to get jealous of Rukia and Ichigo talking and she left to find the Bount herself.

Uryū decided to leave as well and stated that he would be looking for the Bount himself.

The rest of the group then ran out to look for the Bount.

As Rukia was shown walking through Rukongai, Ririn was shown in the same area and she sensed a Bount. Rukia continued walking and she was eventually confronted by the Bount Yoshi, who immediately summoned her doll.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Vacation Time Loop Version, Part One

Sarutobi: (Sighs as he looks at the 'visiting dignitaries' of four kages, from the Great Shinobi Nations, a few others from the minor nations, no less than four princesses, the Head Priestess from Demon Country, several publishers, Jiraiya, and several other assorted leaders and knows they are all here for the same thing: the same three people who had 'left' the village three years ago)

* * *

ANBU report from three years' ago...

Haruno Sakura: At the age of four, she was undergoing introductory kunoichi classes to learn feminine skills. It was later discovered she had beaten several girls known to have make fun of her larger-than-average forehead, tied them up, and left several dozen garden snakes in the room with them. The girls recovered, but they had a fear of snakes ever since … and oddly a fear of the color pink.

Uchiha Sasuke: On the same day, he had burned down a Uchiha Shrine, hospitalized several Uchiha Elders, proclaimed he would marry a Senju clan female because "I heard they were wild in the sack", and destroyed the wall of the Uchiha compound while proclaiming he would find the man who made people think that the Uchiha had released Kyuubi on Konoha. Funnily enough, several Uchiha did marry Senju females afterwards, three were later hospitalized with severe exhaustion. After that, and following Sasuke's rant, tension between the two clans had dropped quickly. There was also some Senju males looking at and marrying Uchiha females, saying they would likely live longer.

Uzumaki Naruto: He had beaten up several other children in the orphanage, beat up several workers there, informed them that if they couldn't tell he wasn't the Kyuubi, then they needed to have their heads examined, and he was the perfect one to crack them open and look inside. While the ANBU had been looking for him to question him and ensure the Kyuubi was indeed still sealed, Naruto had invaded the Hyuuga compound and viciously beat a member of the Kumo delegation who had been attempting to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

Sarutobi knew because when he and the ANBU had arrived, Sakura and Sasuke were there with the rest of the delegation tied up and occasionally kicking them, claiming 'Konoha don't like 'dat shit!'.

Needless to say, the treaty was renegotiated after that blatant assault, not unless Kumo wanted it publicly known their delegation had been beaten by three four-year-olds.

Then the three disappeared on what they claimed was a road trip. He only knew this because Anko had caught them discussing it while the Uchiha had been using his Sharingan to peep on a couple having … relations, saying he would become the greatest lover of all time. She would have stopped them, but said couple spotted her with the binoculars and things had degenerated from there.

Then the reports started coming in, including the people following them.

The Kazekage and his brother-in-law were attacked, his son 'kidnapped' by the trio.

The same for the Raikage, with the exception a young in-training kunoichi named Nii Yugito was kidnapped.

The daughter of the Head Priestess of Demon Country was kidnapped after a blond stole her chakra and defeated the demon Mouryou.

Snow Country was currently searching for the missing daughter of its former daimyo after the group who had taken it in a coup was slaughtered.

Some group was looking for Sakura now because someone using her name and a grown-up likeness of the young girl was writing yaoi fiction on par with Icha Icha Paradise.

Kirigakure claimed that this group was also responsible for killing the Fourth Mizukage, taking a few members of the Kaguya clan into it, and a few members of the Seven Swords.

Otogakure, a relatively new village, claimed its Otokage had been executed by a trio of children, and that the group had left taking with it several Sound ninjas, mostly females. ANBU later confirmed that the Otokage had been Orochimaru.

The reports continued on, indicating this group had kidnapped several high-profile individuals—some of which ANBU insisted were possible Jinchūriki. And while it was doubted the villages wanted them back, it was known that the villages wanted anything they could get if it was proven Konoha had a hand in it.

Even recently, a report on an attack of a corrupt shipping tycoon known as Gato was killed by 'a whisker-faced blond riding atop a giant sea creature, a turtle with three tails'.

There were even reports of a 'peeping Uchiha who claimed to be the founder of Injutsu'.

It didn't end there. At some point, an older man had joined the group, displaying control over four chakra elements. Then there were reports that Tsuande and her apprentice had joined them as well.

Oh sure, they didn't seem to be a warring group—there had been a bill sent to the Uchiha for a large supply of sake and fees for renting an island resort for a 'kick-ass kegger'. But still, the group had changed the face of the ninja-world in less than three years. It didn't help matter though that the whisker-faced blond would introduce himself as 'the son of the Fourth Hokage'.

How did he even know?

Jonin: Sir! We just received reports that the Trio group is heading here!"

Sarutobi winced a bit. What were they doing now?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where anything under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ichigo and his friends begin to search different parts of Rukongaki for the Bount. While searching, Rukia Kuchiki is attacked by the Bount Yoshi. Caught without her Zanpakutō, Rukia is quickly overpowered by Yoshi. Meanwhile, Tula is explaining the origins of the Bounts to the assembled captains, and a messenger informs him that Rukia is fighting a Bount. As Rukia is about to receive a fatal blow from Yoshi, captain Byakuya arrives and attacks her. Following the fight, several buildings in Seireitei explode. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Gotei 13 of Destructive Earthquake

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ukitake: (In the hallway) Captain Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: Ukitake, what is the meaning of this? You closed the Senkai Gate.

Ukitake: Yeah, according to Yoruichi's story, an unidentified transmission is being made. (Suddenly remembers something) That's right! I have some snacks! It's okay, it's okay! (Stuffs snack packets into Hitsugaya's arms) I also have some candies. If you like, please come to my room later. (Walks off, leaving an extremely confused Hitsugaya) I'll prepare some more candy.

Hitsugaya: (Mutters) Why is it always me?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13 of Destructive Earthquake

* * *

Yoshi began to square off with Rukia in battle. Yoshi noticed that Rukia was not carrying her Zanpakutō. As Rukia remarked that Yoshi had gotten stronger, Ririn appeared and hide from a distance.

Ririn stated that Rukia would not be able to win without her Zanpakutō, but Yoshi overheard her and looked towards Ririn's location. This caused Ririn and the other citizens of Rukongai to hide from Yoshi and Yoshi mocked all of them.

Yoshi then informed Rukia that she knew of her battle with Mabashi and she began laughing at the Shinigami. This began to anger Rukia and she suddenly grabbed a katana that was sticking in the wall next to her. As she prepared to battle Yoshi, Ririn not from a distance that Rukia should not get so angry with a Bount.

The two began battling but Rukia got quickly overpowered. Yoshi told Rukia that she was too weak and that she would never be able to touch her, but Rukia told her not to underestimate her.

Ririn suddenly interrupted their battle and created an illusion to stall Yoshi, before yelling at Rukia to finish off the Bount while she was confused and Rukia used Sōkatsui Hadō.

Yoshi was badly injured from the blow, but she quickly gathered the spiritual particles in the area to heal herself.

Ririn told Rukia to quickly run but it was too late as Yoshi got back up from the attack, fully healed.

Rukia still attempted to run away, but Yoshi threw her sword and shot out needle-like projectiles towards Rukia.

The two of them then began battling again, but Rukia was quickly defeated and she was kicked into a nearby building. Rukia began hiding in the darkness of the building but she was caught quickly and Yoshi swung her sword towards Rukia.

However, 'Rukia' turned out to be an illusion from Ririn and Yoshi decided to attack Ririn for making her fall for her illusion twice. Before she could do anything to her though, Rukia quickly threw a sheet over the Bount, using a Byakurai Hadō. However, the attack was proven meaningless when Yoshi gathered up the spirit particles in the area again and healed herself. As Yoshi got back up and prepared to fight again, Ririn begged for Ichigo's help.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Through some of the Kuchiki clan's old literature, we were able to gain some new information about the Bount." Tula addressed the gathered Squad Captains. "As such, I will report it now. At one time, experiments that are currently forbidden here in Seireitei were being conducted in large numbers. This is truly an old story from back when we were trying to develop our medical abilities. The person most famous in this field was a scientist named Ran'Tao. She was conducting research that focused on eternal youth. But at some point in time, there was a bad accident. Humans, with a certain type of soul were affected by that, allowing them to have eternal life. Those are the Bount. It is said that Ran'Tao took responsibility for this after the accident and was exiled from Seireitei. The Bount were kept in the real world in order to give them a chance."

"Give them a chance in the real world, huh?" Kyōraku mused. "Isn't that more like the higher-ups trying to cover their asses?"

"Kyōraku!" Ukitake chided.

"Never mind." Tula cut off the argument. "Whatever the cause it may be, they are the result of what we created."

"So, it seems that the Bount have come to Soul Society for revenge, after all." Hitsugaya noted.

"But, whatever the reasons may be, we must eradicate the Bount." Yamamoto declared. "Regarding this case, the Shinigami Representative, Kurosaki Ichigo and his group have come here to Soul Society."

"Well, how to put it?" Kyōraku joked. "They're quite a hardworking group."

"Reporting in!" an Onmitsukidō Shinigami reported. "Just now, we've detected a Bount's presence, as well as the Spirit Pressure of Kuchiki Rukia of the 13 Gotei."

"Acknowledged." Tula nodded. "Permission granted for immediate mobilization of Squad 13."

"Open the gate!" Sentarō barked after the mobilization order came down. "Hurry up! We're heading Rukongai's 43rd district."

"Kuchiki, we're coming now!" Kiyone promised.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Orihime informed Ichigo that they had detected the Bount and they headed towards Rukia's location.

* * *

Back in the fight...

Rukia was shown to be struggling against the Bount and Yoshi noted that Rukia's strength had gotten weaker. The two then continued battling and Yoshi eventually decided to finish Rukia off. However, Rukia was able to dodge her attack and she immediately restrained the Bount with a Sai Bakudō, before a Sōkatsui Hadō follow-up, but Yoshi blocked the attack with the fan-half of her doll and immediately freed herself from the Kidō spell.

Rukia began running away again but she left a trail of blood and Yoshi simply followed it. Rukia eventually got to a building and decided to hide in a building and she fixed up her wounds there.

Ririn suddenly appeared next to Rukia, giving her a katana to hold, before noticing Rukia's injuries and told her that she should be able to take care of her wounds better with Kidō. However, she soon realized that Rukia has lost much of her Spirit Power.

Rukia suddenly got back up and she found a child, who was also carrying a baby, hiding in the building.

Ririn noticed that Yoshi was coming and Rukia told her to take the child and escape from the building.

However, Yoshi suddenly attacked from outside the building with her sword and she began battling Rukia again. Yoshi then grabbed the child, breaking the wall of the building and kicked Rukia back outside.

Yoshi ordered Rukia to drop her weapon or she would kill the kid and Rukia did as told. Yoshi then went up to Rukia to kill her and warned her that if she made any strange movements she would kill the kid. Yoshi then began cutting at Rukia and Ririn soon interrupted the battle. However, she was simply kicked away from the battle and Ririn begged for Ichigo to come and help them.

Ririn suddenly noticed a silhouette coming towards her. Yoshi kicked Rukia into the air and the Bount prepared to finish her off. However, she was stopped by the sudden appearance of Byakuya, who released his Zanpakutō and hit the Bount with it. Byakuya then caught Rukia just as Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the scene.

Ichigo told Orihime to take care of the kid, while he looked over Ririn. The rest of the 13th Squad arrived on the scene as well and Byakuya ordered them to help the others.

Orihime assured Ichigo that the kids were okay and he told Orihime to take care of Ririn then since her injuries were bad.

Yoshi suddenly exclaimed that her duty here was done now and she escaped from the area.

Before anyone could do anything, explosions began happening around Seireitei.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Vacation Time Loop Version, Part Two

Naruto: So I figured we would hit the hot springs, and allow the big guy here to use that lake by the waterfall, maybe turn it into a good beach party. They'll have plenty of fish and pretty girls there for you big guy!

Sasuke: I swear the thing is a bigger pervert than Jiraiya. Maybe even Sakura.

Sakura: I am not a pervert.

Naruto: Yeah, yeah.

Sakura: Damn right. So who's paying for this party?

Sasuke: I vote Orochimaru.

Naruto: Hmm, maybe him and Tobi?

Sakura: Mizukage is a good Kage.

Naruto: (Nods towads shell of three-tailed Biji) Party at the hot springs, courtesy of Orochimaru and Madara!

Sasuke: Think we should tell the Old Man we're coming back?

Sakura: Maybe they'll have a Welcome Home party for us.

Naruto: Nah. Besides, I wanna surprise him and show him what we've been up to. I mean, man, imagine the surprise looks on their faces when we tell them what we've been up to.

Sasuke: Ah. You know, I love these vacation loops.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where a_nything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Byakuya sends Rukia to the Kuchiki clan's house to recuperate. In Rukongai, Kariya enters Kusajishi, one of the most crime-ridden parts of Rukongai, and asks the populace to aid him in fighting the Soul Reapers. Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad begin searching for the Bount again, and Ichigo takes the modified soul Ririn with him. Elsewhere in a forest in Rukongai, Byakuya encounters Kariya. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approach

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Yoruichi: (Dresses herself) Clothes are so troublesome. Oh, Suì-Fēng. (Spots Suì-Fēng behind a lamp-post) You're still here? I told you to go back home.

Suì-Fēng: (Blushing) Um since I came to stage, I thought I might as well... um... Yoruichi-sama... today is... um... I'm here to give you this! (Presents a gift-wrapped chocolate box)

Yoruichi: (In cat form and stretches) Chocolate, eh?

Suì-Fēng: (Tears)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approaches

* * *

"What in the world is this?" Ukitake inquired, the Gotei 3 surveying the damage. "Why would they sneak into Senzaikyū and set up a bomb?"

"It's a declaration of war." Tula concluded, her Underworld War Goddess personnel coming forth. "Shishirou is made of Sekki Stone, which is invincible against spirit-based attacks. Even so, for them to have worked together to execute such an elaborate plan, I feel a dreadful resentment. Increase the number of search parties and discover their whereabouts as quickly as possible."

"Yes, madam!" the gathered Captains chorused.

"It's the Bount, isn't it?" Matsumoto asked, running alongside her Captain.

"I know." Hitsugaya growled. "They broke into our core. The only saving grace is that Tula-sama's Temple hasn't been touched."

"Let's redeem ourselves." Matsumoto agreed.

* * *

In the Kuchiki household...

Byakuya was shown looking over an injured Rukia. As she was healed by several Shinigami, Byakuya headed to where Ichigo and Orihime were and Ichigo asked if Rukia was all right. Byakuya stated that Rukia's injuries were deep, but not life threatening.

Ichigo breathed in relief and then asked for Byakuya's help against fighting the Bount.

Byakuya refused, explaining that the Gotei 13 were already looking for the Bount and that there was no need for him to join up with the likes of him.

This began to anger Ichigo and Byakuya told him that he should just head back to the Human World. Ichigo ignored his request and left the area with Orihime and the mod-souls while telling Byakuya to take care of Rukia.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rukongai...

Kariya entered a gambling place and asked if he could join in on their card game, claiming that he was going to bet his life.

This caused everyone to laugh at Kariya and they believed him to be an amateur. However, once they started playing the card game Kariya won quite easily, causing someone to claim that he was cheating.

The guy attacked Kariya with a knife but Kariya easily blocked the blow with his bare hand. Kariya mocked the guy and then threw him into a wall. Kariya prepared to fight with someone else, but Koga suddenly entered the gambling den. Kariya remarked that he thought he was going to have some fun and Koga called in Ichinose to help him in stopping Kariya.

The people in the gambling den suddenly go to fight all three of them, but they were easily stopped by them.

Koga cautioned Kariya that if he did not tone it down a bit there was going to be problems and they would be quickly discovered.

Kariya then went up to the leader of the gambling place, Tōba and told him that he was going to turn Soul Society upside down and asked for his help.

* * *

In the Shiba household...

Ichigo and Orihime arrived back at the Shiba Household and the two of them, as well as the mod-souls, talked about why the Bount blew up part of Seireitei.

Sado suddenly appeared with Noba and apologized for not being able to reach Rukia in time while she was battling.

Ichigo stated that it was the same for them and informed Sado that Byakuya was the one that saved her.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko suddenly appear and they brought the group outside to show them something. The two of them began pulling on two levers and brought up something, but Ichigo was confused as to what it was.

Two members of Ganju's Gang suddenly appeared to inform Ganju of something, but they accidentally broke Kūkaku's gate in the process.

All four members of Ganju's Gang appeared and they informed the group of what happened at the gambling den.

Ichigo wondered if it was Kariya and Ganju remarked that it was a picked a good place.

Kūkaku explained that the place he was at is one of the most dangerous places, meaning that there was a lot of brute force to be found there. She stated that he would be quite formidable if he recruited them all and Kūkaku got angered at the two of Ganju's members who went there.

Ichigo declared that he was going to head there and Kūkaku told him that she knew he would say that.

Uryū suddenly entered the room and declared that he was heading there as well so he could defeat Kariya.

Ganju stated that they would head there tomorrow morning then, but Kūkaku punched him on the nose and told him not to be lazy and that he should go there right now.

Outside, Ganju introduced his boars to the group and informed them that they would be riding on them.

Ichigo stated that he was not going to ride on them, believing that it would take too long and decided to run to where Kariya was.

After Ganju got mad at Ichigo for looking down on his boars, the group headed out to the gambling den.

In Kuchiki Family Manor...

Rukia woke up and realized that she was rescued. She then felt the pillow next to her and saw that it was warm, leading her to believe that Byakuya was recently by her.

* * *

At the gambling den...

Kariya asked Tōba if they would be able to gather some comrades.

Tōba stated that no one went against what he said and that by tomorrow he would have all the people he requested. Tōba then left and Koga apologized to Kariya for having to stay in a place like this.

Kariya told him that he should not apologize and that he was actually having fun. Kariya then asked Ichinose how he felt right now, but he did not answer due to being lost in his thoughts. Kariya told Ichinose that something must be bothering him, but Koga pointed out that the same went for Kariya.

Kariya then stated that someone interesting was coming towards them and he decided that he was going to take care of this one personally.

* * *

In the forest...

Uryū asked Ganju if they were lost, but Ganju did not answer, giving Uryū his answer.

As this was happening, Ichigo asked Ririn if she sensed the Bount but she told him that she did not.

Back at the forest, Ganju and the others saw some people from Kusajishi and decided to force information out of them.

Later at night, Byakuya was shown walking in the forest, but he was soon confronted by Kariya.

Kariya asked Byakuya if he had come for revenge, but Byakuya told him that it did not matter as anyone who disturbed Soul Society must be cut down.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet

Sasuke: It wasn't that bad, Dobe!

Naruto: NOT THAT BAD! You drugged me, gave him a sex change, and made it look like I slept with him/her!

Kyukit: I'm with the Kit here. You die for that!

Sakura: It was a joke!

Naruto: You mentally programmed him to believe we were lovers!

Sasuke: Yeah, that was pretty cool to watch. Didn't think he'd start it up though.

Sakura: It was wonderful to watch.

Kyukit: Told you they got off on stuff like that, Kit.

Kakashi: Excuse me?

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: I am your sensei, Kakashi. And my first impression of you is … you have some issues.

Naruto: No shit. Most of my issues are because of them!

Sakura: You act like this is the first time we ever did this to you.

Naruto: This isn't the first time.

Sasuke: Um… See you on the roof.

Kyukit: Kit?

Naruto: Yeah, Kyukit?

Kyukit: They die … slowly … in ways Ibiki and Anko would think were disturbing.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Kakashi: Okay then. As fun as this is, meet me on the roof in five minutes with your … friend. And let's try not to kill your teammates on the first day. Why do I always get the weird ones?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where anything under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Byakuya and Kariya begin their battle, and Kariya reveals his doll, which gives him the ability to control wind. Byakuya uses his shikai, but Kariya uses a barrier of wind to deflect his attack. Ichigo arrives to assist Byakuya, and after using his bankai, begins to fight Kariya. With Kariya focused on fighting Ichigo, Byakuya uses his bankai, and manages to penetrate Kariya's wind barrier. However, Kariya heals himself, revealing that in Soul Society, the Bounts can consume the spirit particles in the air to restore their bodies. In Kusajishi, Koga and Ichinose convince the inhabitants to join them in their revolt in order to create a "new Soul Society". Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Byakuya Takes the Field!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Hanatarō: (Presents resume before prospective employer) I'm Yamada Hanatarō. Um, my personal philosophy is... um, what type of business is this?

Interviewer: (Slams 'Fail' stamp on resume)

Hanatarō: (Presents resume before another prospective employer) That time I was hiding my aura...

Interviewer: (Slams 'Fail' stamp on resume)

Hanatarō: (Presents resume before another prospective employer) Please tell everyone that Hanatarō is...

Interviewer: (Slams 'Fail' stamp on resume)

Hanatarō: (On the streets, stomach growling) Why wont anyone hire me? And here Captain Unohana finally said I could go to see the real world. (Faints in front of convenience store in hunger)

Store owner: (Exits to throw out garbage and notices Hanatarō) Oh my.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Byakuya Takes the Field! Dance of the Wind-Splitting Cherry Blossoms

* * *

Kariya faced Byakuya in battle and Byakuya noted Kariya's ability to use Shunpo.

Kariya suddenly used wind to attack Byakuya, but he was unable to hurt the captain.

Byakuya stated that he knew of the Bount using dolls to battle and asked his opponent if the wind he just used was his doll.

Kariya did not confirm or deny his question and Byakuya stated that if he was correct, he would cut down his doll as well.

The two of them then continued battling, but neither was able to successfully hit each other.

Kariya remarked that Byakuya's strength was even greater than the rumors claimed and told Byakuya that he was glad he met him.

Byakuya was confused and Kariya explained that Byakuya was known to be the greatest leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan and that it would only be natural that he wanted to test his strength against him.

Byakuya asked Kariya what his goals were and Kariya stated that since Byakuya was the most famous captain in the Gotei 13, Seireitei would be in chaos if he was to defeat him.

Byakuya believed that he was talking nonsense, but Kariya rebuked that he was quite serious and that he would not have come here to fight him if he was not confident in his own abilities. Kariya then noted that Byakuya was a much softer person then the rumors had claimed, since he went and saved his sister from being killed by one of the Bount and that he even came here to get revenge for what happened.

Byakuya informed Kariya that he simply cut down anyone who disturbed the peace Tula brought to Soul Society and Kariya stated that whatever the case might be, he must die here to further the Bount plans.

Byakuya told Kariya that he would be the one to die here and he released his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura.

Kariya was immediately enveloped by Senbonzakura, but he was able to break out of the attack unharmed. Kariya remarked that Senbonzakura was a beautiful technique, but it did not work on him. Kariya then began to use the wind to attack and Byakuya remarked that he was correct in thinking that Kariya manipulated the wind. Kariya then used Windestanz and attacked Byakuya with several tornadoes. Believing his opponent to now be dead, Kariya walked away, but Byakuya suddenly used a Sōkatsui Hadō and gets rid of the tornadoes.

Byakuya then used the Byakurai Hadō, but Kariya dodged his attack.

The two then began clashing with each other and Kariya stated that since his power was the wind, he could fight without limit, unlike Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Kariya stated that whatever techniques Byakuya used, he would not be able to defeat him and that he would be the one to win this match.

The two of them then clashed with each other and Kariya was able to bring his hand up to Byakuya's neck, while Byakuya was able to bring his Zanpakutō up to Kariya's neck.

Byakuya told Kariya that at this distance he could easily kill him, but Kariya reminded him that before he had the chance, he would lose his own head.

The two of them then began battling again and Kariya was able to get himself in the same situation, except this time he was able to grab Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Kariya immediately used Windestanz, while Byakuya used Senbonzakura and the two powers clashed with each other.

As this happened, Ichigo noticed the clash from a distance and fired off a Getsuga Tenshō towards it, stopping both of their attacks. Ichigo then asked Byakuya why he was fighting so hard, despite refusing his help earlier, but Byakuya did not answer.

* * *

In another part of the forest...

Ichigo's friends sensed the battle going on and they suddenly noticed that Uryū was missing.

Orihime guessed that he probably went towards Ichigo and decided to go as well but Ganju stopped her, stating that Uryū and Ichigo would not die so easily and that they should just figure out what was happening at Kusajishi. Ganju then asked one of the people from Kusajishi who the new guy at Kusajishi was and he stated that his name was Kariya. He explained that Kariya wanted to turn Soul Society upside down and that he was gathering people to help him. He stated that he was hanging out at Tōba's place and Ganju thanked the man. He then knocked him out and Ganju stated that they were heading towards there.

Sado noted that it would be dangerous if he had already gathered a bunch of people together and Ganju stated that he has no choice but to use Kusajishi's _Bull_.

Taichi warned Ganju that it was too dangerous, but he stated that he would figure something out.

* * *

At Tōba's place...

Koga tried to convince a bunch of people to join Kariya's cause and attack Seireitei, but the people were skeptic; they were happy with their current situation, especially after the return of Tula.

Koga stated that he had a plan, but they must agree to help him before he revealed what it was. Koga explained that Seireitei was really the runs in control and that there was no excuse for Kusajishi to be in the state it was in. He added that they had lived how the people in Kusajishi had lived and that they knew how they feel. Koga told the people that they should want to live a life of happiness and stated that Kariya would overturn Soul Society for them. Koga then asked if they would help him and the other Bount and they agreed, but Tōba asked for proof that he was serious about this.

Koga asked Ichinose to unsheathe his Zanpakutō and to try and cut off his arm and Ichinose did so

Ichinose was able to make a deep cut to Koga's arm, but Koga immediately used the Spiritual Particles in the air to heal himself. He stated that they had nothing to worry about as he was invincible and that they would overthrow Seireitei and make it the way it should be.

* * *

Back in the Byakuya and Kariya battle...

Ichigo told Ririn to stand back and she did so.

Turning his attention to the battle, Ichigo asked Byakuya if he was all right, but Byakuya told him that he was not needed and that if he interfered, he would consider him an enemy as well.

As they talked, Kariya began using the Spiritual Particles in the air to heal himself and he stated that as long as he was in Soul Society, he was invincible.

Ichigo activated his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu and he began battling against Kariya. As they fought, Byakuya activated his own Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and attacked the two of them.

Byakuya told Ichigo that he was in the way and Ichigo simply smirked at this.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet

Kakash: Okay then, let's introduce ourselves.

Kyukit: We already know each other.

Naruto: They are a couple of voyeuristic perverted life destroying nymphomaniacs!

Sakura: He says that like it's a bad thing.

Sasuke: Well you do tend to plan for yaoi a bit too much for my tastes.

Sakura: You know you like being the girl at times and you know it.

Sasuke: Only for Naruto.

Naruto: YOU SICK BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK THIS TIME!"

Sasuke: Oh you liked it, quit being pissed.

Kakashi: Can we just do the introductions anyway?I could go first.

Naruto: Fine! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I like ramen and quiet, I dislike these sick fucks, and my goal is to remain sex-free for a long time!

Sasuke, Sakura: Not gonna happen.

Naruto: STAY AWAY FROM MY SEX LIFE, YOU BASTARDS!

Sakura: Ah, that's no fun. Besides, no sex would so disappoint Hinata and the other girls.

Naruto: What did you do?

Sasuke: (Gai-Lee impression) Why do you seek to squash our youthful fires? (Jumps off with Sakura as roof below them is destroyed by a fired Rasengan)

Sakura: Was it something we said?

Kyukit: KYUUBI CANNON!

Kakashi: _I wonder if I can get them promoted and out of my hair before dinner…_

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Byakuya and Ichigo continue to fight Kariya, who continually regenerates all damage by absorbing spirit particles. However, Byakuya and Ichigo begin to inflict larger injuries on Kariya, and do not give him time to recover. Ran'Tao, the Soul Reaper who created the Bounts, arrives alongside Tula and Kariya retreats. As Byakuya leaves, Uryū arrives, and Ran'Tao takes the three teenagers to her home. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Battle of the Three Extremes

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Zaraki: (In his room, the rest of Squad 10 outside) Listen up, you guys. Don't come inside no matter what.

Ikkaku: It's been an hour since Captain went in there.

Zaraki: (Struggling to put the last bell on his top-most hair spike) It's not good! I can never reach this one strand of hair. No, I can't imagine it without a bell. Once again!

Ikkaku: It's been three hours.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Ichigo・Byakuya・Kariya, The Battle of the Three Extremes

* * *

As Ririn watched the ongoing battle, Ichigo began attacking Kariya but he was soon forced to head back when Byakuya attacked Kariya with his Bankai.

Ichigo told Byakuya to stop attacking him as well, but Byakuya remarked that he was in the way.

Kariya suddenly attacked Ichigo and was able to successfully punch Ichigo in the stomach, causing the Shinigami to crash into the ground. Ichigo wondered why he could not keep up with Kariya, and Kariya told him that while he was not as quick as him, he had had many years of fighting experience.

Kariya was cut off when he was suddenly cut by something.

Byakuya noted that it did not appear as if Kariya's wind barrier was impenetrable.

Kariya told Byakuya that he still would not be able to defeat him, and he began using the Spiritual particles in the air to heal himself again.

Byakuya attacked Kariya with his Bankai, and he was able to get Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to envelop the Bount.

Kariya's wind barrier broke and the Bount fell to the ground. Kariya began healing himself, but Byakuya attacked him immediately and the two clashed with each other again.

Before the battle could continue, something crashed into the ground and the three were forced to separate from each other.

"Now what?" Ririn shook her head, breaking out of the rubble.

"You're..." Ichigo gaped, as Ran'Tao came into view.

"Why?" Ririn exclaimed. "That face... is it Yoshino-obaa-san?"

"Impossible." Kariya was stunned.

"I finally found you." Ran'Tao stated.

"Who the hell are you?" Kariya demanded.

"Her name is Ran'Tao." Tula supplied.

"What did she say?" Ichigo was shocked.

"No way!" Ririn gaped.

"Did you say Ran'Tao?" Kariya echoed.

"Ran'Tao..." Ichigo mused. "She was exiled from Seireitei. She's the one who create the Bount.

"No way!" Kariya exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

"Please wait a moment!" Ichigo cut in. "Are you really her? On top of that, your face is..."

"Shinigami these days certainly have a different aura about them." Ran'Tao noted. "You're undignified. I just know about the Bount." she chuckled. "But that isn't good enough proof. Aside from the Shinigami from Seireitei, I am the only one who knows about the Bount's existence. That's because I destroyed every single piece of information about them. You're a Bount, aren't you?" she turned to Kariya. "You can tell if I am the real Ran'Tao. That's what you feel, isn't it? I had a feeling you would come someday. I've waited for what seemed like an eternity."

"Certainly, it took a long time to for us to make it here." Kariya admitted. "We have endured the tortures of the passage of time. And you're the one who forced all of that on us?"

"It seems that you're a much more emotional man than you appear." Tula noted amusedly. "And you aren't as patient as you claim."

"Are you going to kill me?" Ran'Tao asked.

"Please wait!" Ichigo cut in. "I have a bunch of things I want to ask you if you're the real Ran'Tao." he jumped before the two females. "It's going to be a pain for me if you go and get yourself killed."

"Who said that anyone was going to kill her?" Kariya snorted. "She must watch us as we fulfill our goals. She must see the end result of what she herself started. I will kill her after I annihilate Seireitei."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo turned to the Kuchiki clan head who had released his Senbonzakura at Kariya.

"I've said it before." Byakuya stated. "Anyone who disturbs the peace Tula-sama brought to Soul Society will be cut down."

Kariya tried to escape, but Ichigo attacked the Bount and the two of them began battling.

However, before they could continue, Koga appeared with his doll summoned and attacked the group to save Kariya. Koga used his doll to distract the group, and both Kariya and Koga escaped.

Ichigo asked Ririn if she could sense where they were, but she replied she could not because of all the confusion that happened. Ichigo asked Byakuya if he was going to chase Kariya, but Byakuya stated that his aura had already disappeared and that they would have to start from scratch to find him. Byakuya then left, and Ichigo asked Ran'Tao if she was an enemy or ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tōba informed Ichinose that there was a larger gathering of people than he expected, and Ichinose remarked that it appeared that there was a large dislike for Seireitei. Tōba suddenly noticed that Kariya and Koga were missing. Ichinose assured that they would be back soon.

* * *

Uryū appeared at Ichigo's location, and was shocked to see Ran'Tao, since she looked exactly like Yoshino.

Ran'Tao noticed that Uryū was a Quincy, and remarked that it was interesting to see both a Shinigami and a Quincy working together. Ran'Tao stated she was not their enemy, otherwise she would not have answered Tula's summons. She decided to lead them to her house so they could talk there.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Ganju whistled, and some people came out. Ganju told Orihime and Sado that these people were the Kasjishi Bulls, with which one of them greeted Ganju.

* * *

In Ran'Tao's house...

"Electro-therapy, never leave home without it." Hasu quipped as Ran'Tao used her equipment to heal Ichigo's injuries.

"So, where should I start?" Ran'Tao asked. "How much do you guys know about the Bount?"

"You used human souls in order to conduct research regarding eternal life." Hasu started.

"I heard that from the Bount leader, Kariya." Ichigo added.

"Kariya?" Ran'Tao echoed. "Our experiments were supposed to have an overall high success rate."

"But, an accident happened during the experiment." Hasu remarked. "The souls that were in the process of being reborn were affected, giving rise to the Bount."

"Right." Ran'Tao confirmed. "And then, the Bount, who had nowhere to live in the real world, decided to live in Soul Society. But Soul Society won't allow that. Accepting the Bount would mean that they acknowledge them. There was no way they would acknowledge something that was created in an experimental miscalculation. The Bount, who were desperately trying to be accepted into society, then tried to force their way into Soul Society. And that's when the Quincy became involved with the fight. Soul Society took advantage of that opportunity and tried to eliminate the Bount. Kariya and his group are those who narrowly escaped the Bount genocide. Or those that were living elsewhere also escaped the battle."

"What on earth have you been doing if you've enough time to gather all of that information?" Uryū thought to ask. "Since you made the Bount, you should have been able to go to the living world and do something to help them. So that's how much you care about the Bount. Even though they were an unplanned byproduct of your experiment, didn't you feel the slightest bit of concern for the Bount?"

"She couldn't do anything, even if she wanted to." Hasu sighed. "Show them." she nodded to the exiled Shinigami.

Ran'Tao turned and slipped off her Shinigami uniform, revealing a seal mark on her back. "Tula-sama is right. When I was exiled from Seireitei, my powers as a Shinigami were sealed away. Naturally, I could neither go to the real world nor escape this place."

"What about the power you used just now?" Ichigo wondered.

"After those long years of hard work and research, I was able to regain just enough Spirit Power in order to fight." Ran'Tao redressed. "But even that is limited."

"But, why were you the only one exiled from Seireitei?" Ichigo was confused.

"Central 46, those _tardheads_ who exiled her, knew the Bount were incapable of manipulating Spirit Particles and felt at ease." Hasu snorted. At the surprised looks the other three gave her, she explained, "The more I go through the verdicts Central 46 passed, the more pissed off I get. I swear if the lot of them hadn't got killed, I've ripped them a new one."

"They thought they could take care of everything down in the real world?" Ririn wondered.

"Obviously, those idiots never heard of Murphy's Law." Hasu retorted.

"I thought the Bount would use any means necessary to find a way to get here." Ran'Tao added. "So they came up with ideas for how they could accept the Bount's existence without damaging their image. This is the result of that decision. Quincy." she stated. "I have caused your kind a great deal of trouble. Kariya used your powers to come here, didn't he? It doesn't really matter." she assured. "But why? The Bount used your powers. Since you helped the Bount out, does that mean that you are their comrade? One look at you and I can see the hatred you have for the Bount. So... what's the meaning of this?"

"Well, a lot of things happened." Ichigo cut in.

"You're called Ishida, right?" Ran'Tao asked. "Do you understand what type of tool that is? That battle accessory is very dangerous. If you use it haphazardly..."

"I understand." Uryū replied. "But I must use its power if I am going to defeat Kariya, regardless of what may happen afterwards."

"Are you saying that you have formed your resolve?" Ran'Tao inquired. "I see. But be careful. Do this not only for you, but also so that you don't cause trouble for those around you. It's okay." she told her guests, suddenly feeling faint. "Didn't you think it was strange when you saw me? I'm a lot older than most Shinigami after all. In other words, I have several tricks up my sleeve. I came up with them while waiting for the Bount to come. Sorry, but I need to rest for half a day."

"Half a day?" Ririn echoed.

"Right." Ran'Tao replied and staggered to her bed. "We can talk after I recover." with that, she promptly fell asleep.

"She's asleep." Hasu stated, after doing a diagnostic scan.

"It's can't be helped." Uryū noted. "If she's really much older than she looks..."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ririn asked from Hasu's lap. "Go back to Kūkaku's place?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "I still have things I want to ask this person when she wakes up. We should rest here as well."

"That seems best." Uryū agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koga asked Kariya how Byakuya was and he stated that he was good, and that his fight with him would help promote their cause.

Kariya then asked Ichinose where the other Bount were, and he stated that they were currently observing Seireitei.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Batman

Kakashi: (Blinks as a cream pie hitting him in the face when he opens the door)

Chuckling voice: Ah, the classics never go out of style.

Kakashi: My first impression of you is … unimpressed. Meet me on the roof in five minutes.

* * *

Kakashi: Okay, let's introduce ourselves.

Sasuke: I am Uchiha Sasuke .By day, I am a millionaire playboy. But when darkness falls, and the scum of the world descend on the innocents, I strike. I am vengeance. I am the night! I AM BATMAN!

Kakashi: O…kay.

Sakura: I am Harrrruno Sakurrrrra. I help my bat-themed love interrrrest fight crime, a puurrrrrrfect combination, if I do say so. Isn't that right, Isis? Yes, Isis, we find ourselves in a CATagious mood of joy with out team.

Kakashi: And you?

Naruto: Why such a nice rogue gallery we have here tonight, don't you agree Harley?

Hinata: Y-y-yes, Mr. J.

Naruto: Good girl, easy on the eyes too. And we all know about you, Kakashi-sensei, you're a real cut-up.

Sasuke: What's your game, Joker?

Naruto: Quite simple, Bats; tiddley-winks!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, when Uryū notes that Ran'Tao is identical to the Bount Yoshino Sōma, Ran'Tao reveals that Yoshino's soul was a copy of hers, and that the Bounts were the byproducts of an experiment in which the research team she led tried to create immortal souls. In a forest in Rukongai, Hitsugaya confronts Ichinose, and begins to fight him as Renji, Matsumoto, Ichigo, and Chad arrive. In Kusajishi, Kariya prepares to invade Seireitei. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Hitsugaya Strikes

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Newscaster: This afternoon at Karakura Town's Karakura Hospital, there was an explosion. The forty or more patients were creating a great commotion. Because of this explosion, the high school student, Kurosaki Ichigo, who has lived in Karakura Town up until now, is unconscious and currently being treated. According to some involved, Kurosaki's friend who was seen with him is missing. The explosion...

Kon and Yoruchi (in cat form) turn to each other.

Kon: (Suddenly remembers Ichigo leaving his body in Uryū's hospital room) This is bad! I forgot!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Hitsugaya Strikes! Slice the Enemy in the Middle of the Forest

* * *

In Seireitei...

"Reporting in." one of the 10th Squad members reported. "we have identified strange activity in Kusajishi."

"Strange activity?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Someone has gathered up large groups of vagabonds and started cutting down trees in Kusajishi Forest." his subordinate explained.

"Captain!" Matsumoto looked at her Captain.

"Is this the Bount's doing?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"On the surface, the sponsor is a gambling hall, one of the many in Kusajishi." the reporting officer stated.

"So, there's someone working behind the scenes." Hitsugaya concluded.

"Yes sir. I have information implying that as well." the officer confirmed.

"What should we do?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's an important clue." Hitsugaya remarked. "It needs to be checked out."

"So, are you going to send someone to check it out?" Matsumoto wondered.

"No, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya smirked. "I'm going to see Abarai. Out of everyone involved in this incident, Abarai has had the most direct contact with the Bount. We will be counting on him."

The leader of the Kusajishi Bulls, Hirasago Daiji, informed Ganju and the others that Kariya had already gathered a large amount of people, but Ganju stated that numbers alone would not be able to defeat the Shinigami. Ganju then declared that he would fight against the people of Kusajishi to make it easier for the Shinigami to fight, since they might hold back against people from Rukongai. He then told Daiji that he would need his help for this and asked him to gather up some comrades, but Daiji wondered why he wanted to stop the Bount.

Ganju stated that it was to help out a friend and Daiji agreed that he would help him out. Daiji then introduced himself to the others and Sado asked why he used the nickname Kusajishi Bull, which Daiji explained - because it sounded cool. Daiji then called out his subordinates, Ellie, Komae and Max and instructed them to gather as many people as possible.

* * *

In Seireitei …

"It seems that the contractors have gotten a lot better with reconstruction, haven't they?" Kyōraku stated.

"They've a lot more work lately because of that ryoka incident, which is probably why they improved." Nanao explained.

"But, restoring things doesn't solve anything." Ukitake reminded. "Who destroyed this and why?"

"Maybe it is a symbol." Kurotsuchi suggested. "The Bount probably used it as a display of their presence here."

"But if we simply rebuild it, it's rather pointless." Kyōraku pointed out.

"Seriously, you're so blissfully ignorant." Kurotsuchi snorted. "Symbols can be used to influence people's mentality. Right now, all of Seireitei is in an uproar. On top of that, it's amazing how you've allowed them to break into Seireitei. You're getting soft. Wait a moment." he paused in his step. "Oh my!" he realized something. "It can't be! no. I just remembered something urgent. Excuse us." with that, he headed back to his barracks with Nemu.

* * *

In Ran'Tao's house...

With a scream, Ichigo awoke. "The bomb is...!"

"The hell, bro?" Hasu deathpanned. "You just cut my lifespan down by ten years."

"What were you dreaming about?" Ririn asked.

"You overslept." Uryū stated.

"So, you finally awoke." Ran'Tao remarked. "Well, let's eat."

"Ran'Tao..." Uryū started after the meal of vegetarian hotpot. "It's about what we were discussing yesterday. Um... your face is... we knew a person who looked a lot like... no," he corrected. "We met a Bount in the real world who looked just like you. Souma Yoshino. That was the Bount's name. What does that mean?"

"Right, right." Ririn agreed. "I was wondering about that the most."

"That Bount called Yoshino was probably a copy of me." Ran'Tao stated.

"Copy?" Uryū echoed.

"The incident that created the Bount, our experiment for creating immortal souls; it's not like we could use a normal soul in that experiment." Ran'Tao explained.

"They weren't normal souls?" Ichigo asked.

"You guys used your own souls as the base to create artificial souls for the experiments, didn't you?" Hasu sighed. "Should've guessed."

"Artificial souls?" Ririn looked up at the girl whose lap she was standing on.

"The experiment for creating eternal life..." Ran'Tao reminisced. "Even if our calculations were correct, there were obviously some ethical problems with using human souls. As such, we used our own souls as the base for creating artificial souls."

"Then..." Uryū gaped.

"The artificial souls were mixed up with regular human souls during an accident in the experiment, causing a mix-up." Ran'Tao continued.

"So, that's what the Bount really are." Ichigo realized.

"Right, they were originally artificial souls that had Shinigami souls as their base." Ran'Tao confirmed. "It's only natural for the Bount to have such vast powers."

"I see." Uryū noted. "And so the Bount are able to use Dolls the same way Shinigami are able to use Zanpakutō."

"Yeah." Ran'Tao remarked. "After that, we began researching artificial souls which led to the discoveries of false souls and Modified Souls."

"So, they're like our ancient ancestors, then, aren't they?" Ririn gasped.

"Guess that explains why your Bount sensor worked, because you're from the same family tree." Hasu looked at the bird pulshie on her lap.

"We didn't expect them to have any Shinigami characteristics other than what they already had," Ran'Tao mused. "But that Bount Yoshino took after my appearance, didn't she? So where is that Bount?"

"She was killed by Kariya." Uryū replied.

"Anyway, we have to stop those Bount as quickly as we can." Ichigo concluded.

* * *

In Seireitei …

Yachiru and Zaraki left to find Ichinose.

* * *

In Kusajishi Forest...

Kariya told the gather group to rest for awhile and to listen to what he had to say; starting off by saying that he was impressed with the courage that the people of Kasjishi had and that they were now free from Soul Society. Kariya then stated that they would take over Seireitei, but for it to work, he needed their strength and that he prayed for their safety in battle.

* * *

In Seireitei …

Kurotsuchi figured out that the one who got into Seireitei and set up the explosions was Ichinose. He then showed Nemu records of Ichinose going through the Senkai Gate and sneaking into Soul Society and that he tried to destroy his data. Kurotsuchi then stated that Ichinose's Zanpakutō allowed him to manipulate light waves and let him become invisible; and the Bount had the ability to hide their Spirit Pressure, which caused Kurotsuchi to state that if he had those abilities, he would definitely use them. He added that everything that happened in Seireitei was all Ichinose's doing; he might also have snuck into other databases as well. He then checked on his computer to see if he did and he confirmed it. However, he was suddenly shocked when he noticed the Quincy Bangle and realized that Ichinose had put that into his data so that he would notice it and give it to Uryū so he could bring the Bount to Soul Society. Kurotsuchi realized that he had been used by the Bount and was furious.

* * *

Outside Kusajishi Forest...

Hitsugaya was shown with Renji and Matsumoto suddenly appeared as well. Matsumoto reported that she had found the Bount and that they were in the interior of the Kusajishi forest.

Hitsugaya decided that they should head there, but then warned the others to try their best in not hurting the people of Kusajishi since they were still people of Rukongai.

Matsumoto asked Renji if his Zanpakutō had been healed up from his battle in the Human World, but Renji assured her that it was all right since he would not need to use his Shikai against the people of Kusajishi.

Hitsugaya asked what he was going to do if he was confronted by a Bount, but he did not give an answer and the Captain suggested that in that situation, he should act as a messenger and run back to Seireitei.

* * *

In Ran'Tao's house...

Hasu decided to return to Seireitei to prepare for the upcoming battle, just as Ichigo and Uryū decided to leave to fight the Bount after Hotaru informed them of where the Bount were hiding.

Uryū asked Ran'Tao what she was going to do and she replied that she had to make a few preparations.

Ichigo suddenly remembered something and asked Ran'Tao how long Uryū's Quincy Bangle would last.

Ran'Tao stated that she did not know, but should it discharge then it would blow away everything in a considerable radius, including the user.

Uryū stated that there was nothing he could do about that and the four of them headed out into the Kusajishi forest.

* * *

In Kusajishi Forest...

As Koga told Kariya that the preparations for attacking Seireitei were coming along nicely, Ichinose appeared, informing Kariya that several captain-level Shinigami were heading towards them and requested that he stayed behind to finish them off.

Kariya allowed it since things would be much easier if he took care of those Shinigami now.

While this was happening, Matsumoto was shown knocking out a person from Kusajishi; and Hitsugaya noted that there was no mistaking that the Bount were up ahead.

Rangiku stated that there should be more people from Kusajishi.

Hitsugaya then decided that they should split up and the Captain eventually reached where the Bount were and was confronted by a lone Ichinose. Hitsugaya asked him where the Bount were, but he did not answer and the two of them prepared to battle. As they fought, Hitsugaya asked Ichinose why he was helping the Bount when he was so skilled.

Ichinose stated that he saw justice in Kariya's beliefs.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Hitsugaya gaped, as Ichigo, Uryū, Hotaru and Hasu walked into the fight.

"If it isn't Tōshirō." Ichigo grinned.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya reminded.

"Oh, get that Zanpakutō out of your ass, love." Hotaru smirked.

"Captain Hitsugaya, report!" Hasu barked, shifting into War-Goddess mode. "What's going on in this forest? Matsumoto, Abarai!" she looked at the two returning Lieutenants.

"The number of ruffians gathered in the forest was too small after all." Matsumoto reported.

The otherwise serious atmosphere was broken when the boar Orihime and Sado were riding on skidded to a stop.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo blinked.

We came here with Ganju so we can stop the people who have gathered together in this forest, but..." Orihime explained.

"But for some odd reason, hardly anyone is here." Kurōdo finished.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tula wondered.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Ichigo asked, when Sado remembered something.

"One of the Bount has the ability to manipulate different dimensions like Noba." Sado replied.

"That old man!" Matsumoto recalled.

"You're too slow now." Ichinose informed the group. "Kariya-sama and the main force are already on their way to Seireitei."

* * *

Outside the Seireitei gates...

Yoshi and Mabashi were shown confronting the gate guarding Danzōmaru, while Koga was shown confronting the gate guardian Jidanbō, summoning his doll against him.

A bit later, the people of Kusajishi were shown running towards Seireitei and using the trees they cut down as a way of opening the gates.

As this occurred, Kariya stood in front of one of the gates and grinned.

* * *

Outside Kusajishi Forest...

Hitsugaya was shown with Renji and Matsumoto suddenly appeared as well. Matsumoto reported that she had found the Bount and that they were in the interior of the Kusajishi forest.

Hitsugaya decided that they should head there, but then warned the others to try their best in not hurting the people of Kusajishi since they were still people of Rukongai.

Matsumoto asked Renji if his Zanpakutō had been healed up from his battle in the Human World, but Renji assured her that it was all right since he would not need to use his Shikai against the people of Kusajishi.

Hitsugaya asked what he was going to do if he was confronted by a Bount, but he did not give an answer and the Captain suggested that in that situation, he should act as a messenger and run back to Seireitei.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Five-Minute Rule, Part 1

Kakashi: (Blinks, finding no one in the classroom, just two notes pinned to the other side of the door and pulls off the first once)

_Kakashi,_

_Five Minute Rule is in effect. We're having some Korean Beef. Come while Teme's paying!_

_Naruto_

Second note: _Kakashi-sensei; you're late! Prepare to be punished!_

_Sakura_

Kakashi: Punished? (Paper starts to burn)

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Ichinose continue their battle, and Ichinose uses his shikai, blinding all of those present. As Ichinose is about to attack Tula, his attack is blocked by 11th Squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi instructs Hitsugaya to take the group and stop Kariya from invading Seireitei, and Ichinose, torn between his loyalty to Kariya and desire to avenge his former captain by killing Zaraki, decides to stay and fight Kenpachi. Kenpachi easily blocks all of Ichinose's attacks, forcing him to use his Zanpakutō to trap him in a sphere of light. Kenpachi removes his eyepatch and releases his full power to destroy the sphere. Refusing to surrender, Ichinose attacks Kenpachi a final time, and Kenpachi slices him across the chest, leaving him for dead. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Zaraki Kenpachi vs Ichinose Maki

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 12 of this fic and no review. Don't you guys love me anymore? (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kira: (Wincing in pain) It hurts, Hisagi.

Hisagi: (Also wincing in pain) This may be my limit. If I die, please take over my work. (Screams in agony)

Kira: It can't be! Hisagi, get a hold of... (Screams in pain)

In reality...

Nurse from 4th Squad: (Giving Hisagi foot acupuncture) The liver is weakening, isn't it?

Nurse tending to Kira: This is from drinking too much sake.

Both Lieutenants: (Let out an unison scream)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Clash! Zaraki Kenpachi vs. Ichinose Maki

* * *

"I will not allow you to follow Kariya-sama." Ichinose declared.

"You won't allow us to follow Kariya?" Hitsugaya echoed. "How can you be so confident when you're up against so many people? Matsumoto, I can handle things here. Take Tula-sama and go on ahead."

"Captain." Matsumoto blinked.

"I don't think Seireitei will fall so easily." Hitsugaya remarked. "But by absorbing the Spirit Particles, they've become more powerful since when they first came here. It's imperative for Tula-sama to return to her command post."

"Understood." Matsumoto nodded. "Let's go, Renji. Tula-sama, by your leave."

"I said I won't allow you to leave." Ichinose reminded. "Shine brightly, Nijigasumi!"

Growling, Hitsugaya charged in to attack. "What?" he blinked when Ichinose vanished. "This is..." he trailed as the light engulfed the group. "Ichinose!" he charged to meet his dashing opponent.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji blinked as their blades met.

"Abarai?" Hitsugaya was stunned. "Why is Abarai..."

"That's my line." Renji retorted. "When I thought that I was about to cut down Ichinose, you appeared, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Don't wander around!" Tula ordered. "We'll start attacking each other."

"Is this the power of Ichinose's Zanpakutō?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"That's right." Ichinose droned. "My Nijigasumi is a light-based Zanpakutō. The light that is released from my Nijigasumi reigns over the dimensions that surrounds you and alters them, thus creating this alternate dimension."

"An illusion created released light?" Uryū mused. "But he's a Shinigami." _Unlike the Bount, even if I can't see him, I can..._ he focused on locating Ichinose's Spirit Pressure. "I can't sense his Spirit Pressure?" he blinked. "The cave that the Bount were hiding in had a special type of stone in it that completely masked Spirit Pressure. Is he using some of that?

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called, hearing Matsumoto's scream.

"You will die here." Ichinose declared.

"Everyone, be careful!" Hitsugaya barked.

_It's useless._ Ichinose readied his blade to attack Tula from behind. _With you gone, little girl, Kariya-sama's dreams will be fulfilled easily._ He was about to strike when a blade intervened, saving the teen Goddess. The sudden Spirit Pressure dispelled the Nijigasumi tech.

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it, Ichinose?" Zaraki greeted his waylaid subordinate.

"Captain Zaraki." Tula started.

"Hey, looks like things are getting pretty interesting here." Zaraki looked at the Goddess.

"Captain Zaraki, the Bount are heading towards Seireitei." Renji reported. "This guy's been getting in our way."

"Zaraki Kenpachi!" Ichinose glared.

"Ichinose, they say that you're with the Bount." Zaraki stated. "The leader of the Bount is called Kariya, isn't it? So, what are you going to do? You have to stop those guys, don't you? If you're going to, then I won't get in your way."

"Zaraki!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"But if you remain here, then I'll do you a favor and fight you." Zaraki finished his request. "In a short time we've been apart, the look on your face has improved." he noted as Ichinose readied his Zanpakutō.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, I will kill you!" Ichinose declared.

"Alright, I've been getting bored." Zaraki grinned. "I'll fight you. Show me just how much you have improved."

"Hey..." Yachiru leapt off Zaraki's shoulder and landed beside Ichigo. "Let Ken-chan and Maki-chan fight on their own."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo was unconvinced.

"Yeah." Yachiru nodded. "I think that would make Maki-chan happy as well."

"Let's go!" Hitsugaya urged and the group took off.

With the rest gone, Ichinose began battling Zaraki but he was unable to gain the upper hand against the captain. Ichinose then enveloped Zaraki in light and used the shadows to attack him.

However, Zaraki appeared from the attack unharmed, and he told Ichinose that he was going to finish this battle.

However, Ichinose decided to get serious and unleashed Saigyoku Nijigasumi, which caused his blade to become a different color. Ichinose began attacking more fiercely now, and he was able to injure Zaraki, but Zaraki simply smiled at this. Ichinose was getting furious and he asked Zaraki how he was able to become a captain of the Gotei 13, despite his personality going against their ideals, and he began questioning Zaraki as to why he fought.

As the two clashed swords again, Zaraki simply replied that he fought because it was interesting, and that he needed no other reason.

Ichinose told Zaraki that he had doubts about how Soul Society ran, and that he was putting everything on the line for Kariya who shared his ideals, but Zaraki told him that if he wanted to change how things were ran then he should do it with his own power.

A multitude of twinkling lights suddenly surrounded Zaraki, and Ichinose told Zaraki that this was his Zanpakutō's true power called Saigyoku Nijigasumi. Ichinose then told Zaraki to die, and the twinkling lights formed together around Zaraki, causing a huge sphere to form that engulfed Zaraki and the surrounding area.

As this happened, Yachiru escaped from the light and Ichinose informed her that Zaraki had been killed. Yachiru told him that he was wrong, but Ichinose stated that he would die when the light began shrinking in on Zaraki. As the light shrunk, Ichinose decided to head back towards Kariya, but he was suddenly stopped when the light broke away due to Zaraki taking off his eye patch and using his true power.

Zaraki appeared directly in front of Ichinose and noticed that his Zanpakutō was Kidō based, and he congratulated Ichinose for making him go all out, even if it was only for a second.

Ichinose was angered at the fact that Zaraki had so much power, yet he did not even have a greater goal, and he began attacking Zaraki again. As he claimed that Zaraki was standing in the way of justice, Zaraki was able to make a deep cut across Ichinose's chest. Zaraki decided to quit on his fight, claiming that it was not interesting to fight someone who was only fighting for someone else's goals and not his own.

Ichinose asked Zaraki why he fought with him in the first place, and Zaraki told him that if he really wanted to help Kariya out, then he would have stopped all of the other Shinigami, and that Ichinose really gained all of his power in order to defeat him.

Ichinose apologized to Kariya, believing that he would not be able to see his goals accomplished in the end, and the two fighters gathered up all their strength before attacking each other again.

Ichinose's Zanpakutō broke in the clash, and Zaraki landed a devastating blow on the Shinigami.

Ichinose fell to the ground while calling out to his former captain, and Zaraki revealed the reason why Tula allowed the 11th Squad to choose their Captain via the 'Trial by Combat' method; because the 11th Squad was the front-line combat squad during the Holy Wars against Hades in the previous eras and their main purpose was to eliminate as many of Hades' 108 Specters as possible. All members of the 11th Squad was required to lay down their lives to ensure that Tula made it to Giuddecca to seal the God who borne her.

Telling Ichinose that he was not ready yet to rejoin Tula's ranks, Zaraki and Yachiru then headed back to Seireitei.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Five-Minute Rule, Part 2

Naruto: So anything planned for this loop?

Sasuke: Not really. I don't feel like spending time with Orochimaru this loop. You guys don't know the hell I went through to make certain I knew everything he did.

Sakura: Oh please, like you had the worst Sannin as a teacher. Tsunade was way worse than the serpent ever was.

Sasuke: Maybe, mine didn't turn me into a nymph.

Sakura: Maybe he gave you a delayed erectile dysfunction.

Sasuke: You're just pissed I won't play your little fantasies out like Naruto does. After you have to help Orochimaru find his favorite rubber ducky in a large bubble bath, you fear nothing anymore.

Sakura: I had to deal with Tsunade when she was drunk in every loop. Let me tell you, when she gets grabby, you get deep tissue bruising. Still can't figure out if she's naturally that big or if she used a damn jutsu.

Naruto: Natural.

Sasuke: And just how do you know?

Naruto: You don't want to know. Let's just say I had it worse than any of you and leave it at that.

Sasuke: Liar bubble bath, remember?

Naruto: Ero-sennin kept trying to get me to use my Sexy Jutsu to entice women into acts for his 'inspiration'. He actually improved in his genjutsu trying it, I had to improve in dispelling it after the first few times.

Sasuke: So you henged—

Naruto: I do a full transform, Teme.

Sakura: I can vouch for that. Tsunade and I studied it; a few loops she used it to actually achieve a younger body rather than her usual stuff.

Sasuke: So let me get this straight, Jiraiya tricked you into going lesbian so he can get inspired to write? (Naruto nods) Book was damned good, I'd have to say.

Sakura: Wasn't it?. And trust me, he makes such cute little squeaks when he's a girl…

Sasuke: And how would you know?

Naruto: Don't ask! What is learned cannot be unlearned!

Sakura: Let's say at first, Tsunade has a few Minato-fantasies she liked to live out in more than a few timelines.

Sasuke:You nailed Tsunade?

Naruto: You say that like I was given a choice, Teme.

Sakura: He's got a point. But those were fun lessons as I recall. You never complained.

Naruto: I was bound, gagged, and secured so not even the damned Fox could help me!

Sasuke: She taught you to be a dominatrix? Isn't that a bit redundant?

Sakura: Please, that was going on the first time through. It's also why Ino was so much nicer to me during that and every loop since.

Sasuke: Damn, I'm half tempted to give into the fangirl fantasy for that. But I have no intention of performing yaoi for you. (Looks at Sakura) And if you even mention the guys you did trick into it, I'll end this loop for you right now.

Sakura: Naruto never minded," she countered

Naruto: Naruto was drugged heavily. And if Naruto had full recall, I'd rip the Fox's seal off and let him deal with you for a loop. He didn't like that either.

Sakura: (Henges into young image of Tsunade, wearing a one-piece leather corset that framed her body like a tight bathing suit, the top of which seemed to only barely be able to keep the exposed cleavage from revealing her nipples. In her hand was a long riding crop) You are angering your Mistress.

Sasuke: Kakashi arrived.

Sakura/Tsunade: (Drops henge) Yep, still got it!

Sasuke: You realize what this means now.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: We need to get Orochimaru interested in Naruto's body so he'll be three for three in perverted Sannin.

Naruto: WHAT?

Sakura: The path to Hokage is fraught with peril.

Naruto: One of these days…

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah. Seal, Kyuubi, painful death; we know.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, with the aid of the Kusajishi inhabitants, Kariya and the other Bounts enter Seireitei. As they enter, Kariya kills the Kusajishi inhabitants, claiming that their usefulness has ended. Kariya dispatches the Bount to eliminate the Shinigami captains, and heads farther into Seireitei. 2nd Squad captain Suì-Fēng orders her men to attack the Bounts, but the Bount Mabashi uses his doll Ritz to take control of them. When Suì-Fēng asks for a status report, one of her men controlled by Ritz attacks her with a bitto. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Shinigami Vs Shinigami!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto: (Standing outside hot springs)

Hitsugaya: (Twitching) Why are we finishing work at Health Land?

Matsumoto: It's okay, isn't it? After taking a bath, let's do our work in the lounge while drinking tea. That will give the best results.

Receptionist: I'm sorry, but children must stay with their guardians.

Hitsugaya: (Freezes up, twitch increases in size) Kid...?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Shinigami Vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power

* * *

As the people of Kusajishi broke through the gates that lead into Seireitei, Tōba told them to keep up the good work. One of the gates was then successfully open and Tōba ordered them to charge in and destroy Seireitei.

They charged in, but they were immediately confronted by some Shinigami.

However, Kariya stepped in front of the people of Kusajishi and he easily stopped the Shinigami by himself. Kariya then informed the people of Kusajishi that they must part ways here, claiming that they were just pawns to him that were needed to open up the gates.

This began to anger the people of Kusajishi and they all charged towards Kariya, but he easily stopped them by using the wind power from his doll.

Following this, Kariya, Koga and Sawatari continued on through Seireitei.

Ichigo and his friends reached the gate that Jidanbō was guarding, only to find him on the ground defeated and the gate open. Ichigo suddenly spotted Kariya, but the Bount destroyed the giant wooden siege machine that was holding the gate up, causing the gate to come crashing down.

Sawatari mocked the Shinigami for not even reacting, but Kariya warned him not to underestimate the captains and to tell Mabashi and Yoshi to create a diversion. He stated that while they were doing that, he wanted Sawatari and Koga to crush each division's Captain.

Sawatari asked Kariya what he was going to do and Kariya stated that their final goal was to destroy Seireitei, along with their hypocritical ruler and that he would be getting something that would help him accomplish that goal.

Sawatari asked where this thing was and he stated that it was in the Bureau of Technology, but he did not say what the thing he was getting is.

Orihime healed Jidanbō's wounds and the giant was eventually able to get back up. After he greeted the group and apologized to his Goddess for failing to guard the gate, Renji informed Tula that it would take a while for them to get the gates open again and Tula requested Jidanbō if he had enough strength to open the gate for them.

Jidanbō did as told and the group headed in but Jidanbō's wound opened up again and Orihime decided to stay behind to heal him some more. Orihime then threw Kurōdo to the group and she bade goodbye to everyone as the gate closed.

Kurōdo began to complain that he had to go with everyone else and not stay behind like Orihime, but Tula reminded him that he needed his power to find the Bount.

Everyone then split up to find the Bount, but a Hell Monarch Butterfly suddenly appeared in front of Tula, Hitsugaya and Rangiku and reported that a captains meeting is about to commence.

A Hell Monarch Butterfly appeared in front of the Onmitsukidō and Suì-Fēng to report about the captains meeting and Suì-Fēng ordered that the Onmitsukidō split up and look for the Bount and that if they found one, to wait and get support.

Meanwhile, Ichigo angrily looked for Kariya but Ririn scolded him to stop being so tense since her sensor did not work around people who were angry.

In another part of Seireitei, Mabashi confronted some Onmitsukidō members and he summoned his doll Ritz. The doll suddenly multiplied and both the doll and Mabashi began attacking the Onmitsukidō. Mabashi then ran away and several Onmitsukidō members chased after him.

* * *

At the Captains' meeting...

"Where is the 13th Squad Captain Ukitake Jūshirō?" Tula inquired.

"He's asleep." Kyōraku replied. "It seems he isn't feeling well again."

"I see." Tula noted. "2nd Squad Captain!" she turned to Suì-Fēng. "What is the status of the guard?"

"All the guards have already taken up their posts in Seireitei." Suì-Fēng reported.

"Very well." Tula nodded. "A swift response."

"So then," Kurotsuchi turned to Hitsugaya. "Compared to the guard squads, I wonder what the 10th Squad Captain has been up to all this time? I heard that he was supposed to annihilate the ryoka. But it looks like he has allowed the ryoka to infiltrate the Seireitei, doesn't it? I'm amazed that you can shamelessly show your face here."

"I won't make any excuses." Hitsugaya admitted. "It's all my responsibility."

"Well, well, what's done is done." Kyōraku came to the rescue. "Now we have to consider our next move."

"Captain Kuchiki," Komamura turned to Byakuya. "I've heard that you went up against this Kariya person. I've heard that he is their leader. I would like you to give us all the information you have on him."

"He's a man with the ability to control the wind." Byakuya reported.

"Wind?" Suì-Fēng echoed.

"He can also manipulate Spirit Particles, giving him the ability to use powerful healing techniques." Byakuya added.

"Who do you think you are, changing the subject on me?" Kurotsuchi demanded. "I said we should question where the 10th Squad Captain's responsibility in this matter lies."

"We all knew about it." Kyōraku spoke. "About that Quincy's item. The Bount were able to come here because someone from the Bureau of Technology requested Tula to return it to him. Or so they say. Didn't you fall into their trap as well? I was just thinking that you're really good at only thinking about yourself."

"The whole thing makes my blood boil too!" Kurotsuchi snapped. "I even know how to take responsibilities for my actions."

"We don't have time to squabble." Tula barked, subconsciously pulling Umino Iruka's 'Demon Head no jutsu' and silencing all arguments. "Head out now! All high-ranking members of the Gotei 13 are to disperse throughout Seireitei and kill the ryoka as soon as they are found. A crushing victory over these ryoka is the most desirable outcome. As such, each squad is to act independently of the others. As for 10th Squad Captain, I'm removing him from his operational command position. You are requested to report quickly at all times. This is all. Dismissed!"

* * *

At the 12th Division...

Nemu asked Kurotsuchi if he was going out again and he stated that he was and complained about losing valuable time at the captains meeting. Mayuri then left and ordered Nemu to take care of things here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurōdo informed Renji that he sensed a Bount, but immediately loses his Spirit Pressure and Renji started to get angry.

* * *

Ririn was shown complaining about the same thing as well, but Ichigo told her that she was being hypocritical since she yelled at him before for being angry, but she retorted that it was all right for her to be angry.

* * *

In another part of Seireitei, some Shinigami found Mabashi sitting down and Mabashi immediately had his doll knock them out. Mabashi then instructed his doll that they were moving onto the next group and as this happened, Sawatari remarks that Mabashi was doing a good job and then decided that he should begin moving as well.

However, Kurotsuchi was shown to be spying on the Bount.

* * *

The Onmitsukidō reported to Suì-Fēng that several of their groups had confronted the Bount, but they had now lost contact with the groups.

Suì-Fēng ordered him to gather everyone in northern Seireitei and the person obeyed. A bit later, Suì-Fēng was told by groups 2 and 3 that they found the Bount but he was able to get away from them.

Suì-Fēng barked at them for failing in their job and she gave the groups new positions to head to. Suì-Fēng then started to leave, but one of the members suddenly threw something at her and it stabbed into her shoulder.

The other Onmitsukidō members held him down as Suì-Fēng knelt down in pain.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Anko replaces Kakashi as jounin sensei, Part 1

Anko: Yo! Change of plans, I'm your new Sensei. My name's Anko Mitarashi! Now get your asses up to the roof in three minutes so we can have a meet-n-greet, followed by me finding out what sort of raw materials I've been given to change into Kage-level ninjas loyal to the village … or what I need to carve on your graves for wasting my time. And Uzumaki! Don't think I've forgotten, I'm going to pay back that promise. Hell, I'll double it if you do it again!

Naruto: Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, the bitto incapacitates Suì-Fēng with a poison, and Ritz uses the controlled Shinigami to cause chaos throughout Seireitei by turning them against other Shinigami, including 7th Squad captain Komamura and 9th Squad Lieutenant Hisagi, who manage to knock many of the infected Shinigami unconscious. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng attempts to fight Mabashi, and hits him once with her shikai, leaving a mark on his chest. She collapses from the poison, and Mabashi attempts to use Ritz to control her. Suì-Fēng then quickly strikes Mabashi in the chest to deal a fatal blow, revealing that her Zanpakutō allows her to counteract poisons. Elsewhere, Kurotsuchi confronts the Bount Sawatari. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Last of the Special Forces

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Iba: (Running through the streets) I can't hold it anymore. But I can't let it go while I'm out here. Where is it?

Komamura: Tetsuzaemon, what's the matter?

Iba: Captain, it's just that my stomach's upset and...

Komamura: If it's the restroom, then it's right there. (Points to the direction he exited from)

Iba: Excuse me! Thank you very much! (Dashes off) Captain... (Twitches when he see a puppy peeing on a lamp post)

Zaraki: (Looks out of men's toilet with Ikkaku and Yumichika, totem-pole style) What's wrong?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Special Forces

* * *

As Suì-Fēng noted that she must have been hit by one of the Bount poisons, the traitor in the Onmitsukidō suddenly died. Suì-Fēng informed the others that there must be a Bount that could take control of others minds and that it was highly likely that the traitor was being controlled. She then asked who else had encountered the Bount, but someone else suddenly begins attacking and Suì-Fēng ran away as the Onmitsukidō tried to hold him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ririn complained about the Bount Spirit Pressure continually going on and off and Ichigo stated that they were obviously up to something. Ichigo suddenly stopped when some Shinigami appear in front of them and they began attacking him. Ichigo tried to reason with them, but then soon realized that they must be controlled by the Bount. He quickly knocked out the Shinigami and remarked that this must be the work of Mabashi's doll.

* * *

In the other parts of Seireitei, both Renji and Sado were shown to be attacked by some controlled Shinigami.

* * *

Mabashi began laughing and ordered his doll to continue killing people, but then suddenly stopped when he sensed a powerful Spirit Pressure next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisagi informed Komamura about the situation with the controlled Shinigami and he stated that he was unsure if it was possible to kill only the doll embedded in the Shinigami.

* * *

In another part of Seireitei, Suì-Fēng took care of her wounds and decided that if she defeated the person controlling everyone, then they should return back to normal. She suddenly noticed that someone was near her and ordered the person to come out.

The person did so, revealing it to be Mabashi, who declared that he came here due to feeling such a high Spirit Pressure. Mabashi then stated that she must had been injected with the bitto's poison and explained that if a living soul was left alone long enough, it would rot. He then told Suì-Fēng that there was no way to counteract the poison and that she was going to die soon.

The two of them then began battling, but neither was able to land a significant blow on each other.

Mabashi taunted Suì-Fēng that if she moved around too much, the poison would spread quicker and Suì-Fēng decided that she had to finish the battle immediately.

Suì-Fēng then brought her Zanpakutō up to Mabashi's neck and she released her Zanpakutō. However, she was too injured to do anything and Mabashi quickly used the opportunity to get away from the captain.

Suì-Fēng went after Mabashi and she was able to land a blow on the Bount, causing a butterfly-shaped stamp to appear on Mabashi's stomach.

Mabashi told Suì-Fēng that he knew about this technique, and that if he got hit by this technique twice in the same spot, he would die. However, he pointed out that the poison was about to kill her and that he would probably hide somewhere as she died. Mabashi then left the area and Suì-Fēng collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komamura and Hisagi were shown taking care of the controlled Shinigami and after knocking out all of the Shinigami, Komamura decided to ask Unohana for advice.

Hisagi then ordered some non-controlled Shinigami next to him to take the unconscious Shinigami to the emergency room.

* * *

At the 4th Division...

A Shinigami reported to Unohana of Komamura's request and he asked if she knew how to bring them back to normal. She noticed that the controlled Shinigami's mind and body were being overwhelmed and she requested that they brought back the person controlling everyone. Unohana then began treating the Shinigami.

* * *

_Damn, this hurts._ Suì-Fēng cursed. _I can't see... just what should I do... to think that I am this weak Yoruichi-sama?_

_Suì-Fēng, Suì-Fēng._ Tula's soothing voice echoed, the Goddess' Spirit Particles trailing past the fallen Captain.

"Tula-sama..." Suì-Fēng gasped, as the particle trails flowed past her.

_Suì-Fēng, you can't give up._ Tula encouraged. _or have you forgotten your Zanpakutō's _power?

"My Zanpakutō's..." Suì-Fēng trailed and inspiration stuck. "I see. Tula-sama, thank you." with that, she stuck herself with Suzumebachi and neutralizing the poison.

* * *

As this happened, more Shinigami were knocked unconscious by Komamura and Hisagi, causing more Shinigami to be brought to Unohana.

* * *

In another location, Mabashi noticed that his commands were not reaching the controlled Shinigami due to them being unconscious and he decided to multiply his doll again to go after the Shinigami. He then sent his doll out and noted that it should be time for Suì-Fēng to die.

As more Shinigami were defeated by Ichigo and Renji, Mabashi went up to Suì-Fēng and she asked him why he was here. He stated that he noticed her Shinigami allies getting rid of all his controlled Shinigami and that he wanted to take control of her to go after everyone.

Several Onmitsukidō members suddenly appeared to take Suì-Fēng to be healed, but Mabashi suddenly called out his doll's name and the Onmitsukidō suddenly became controlled as well. Mabashi then had them hold down Suì-Fēng and told her that he would be taking control of her body now. Mabashi then brought his doll out and bade farewell to the captain, but Suì-Fēng suddenly activated Shunko and was able to get rid of the Onmitsukidō holding her down. She then stabbed Mabashi in the stomach again and she informed the Bount that she already got rid of his poison because of Tula's reminder, she remembered how to make anti-venom to any new poison that she encounters.

Mabashi fell to the ground, but still tried to fight and had his doll go after Suì-Fēng, but the dolls instead surrounded after Mabashi due to his own power decreasing.

Mabashi then turned into dust and died.

Mabashi's death caused the Shinigami to return back to normal and Yoshi remarked that Mabashi must have been too soft and that this was what he deserves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sawatari remarked that the enemy must be pretty good to have taken care of Mabashi. He then told for the person following him to come out and Kurotsuchi appeared out of the wall next to him.

Kurotsuchi asked how he knew he was following him and Sawatari stated that anyone would sense his killing intent. Kurotsuchi asked Sawatari where Ichinose was but Sawatari informed him that his Spirit Pressure vanished a while ago and that it was likely that one of the Shinigami finished him off.

Kurotsuchi stated that that was disappointing, but then decided that he would simply settle for Sawatari.

Sawatari remarked that this was fine since it was his job to take care of the captains anyway.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Anko replaces Kakashi as jounin sensei, Part 2

Anko: Hi, lover-boy. Gotta admit though, you're a bit too young for me at the moment. But a few years, you're going to be always waking up in my bed.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Anko: "Not sure; not even sure how I ended up in the loop with you. But I figured 'what the hell'. I mean, who would you rather have as an instructor: me or Kakashi?

Naruto: I get a choice?"

Anko: Honestly I wonder how long it'll be before this little 'miscommunication' gets noticed and corrected. I really don't see Kakashi rushing frantically to inform the Hokage that Team 7 never met him … at least not at what time they were supposed to be waiting for him.

Naruto" Fine. Anything else I should know about, changes and such? I mean, I've been here a good half-day already. I assume you were as well. You're not going to tell me, are you?

Anko: Now where would be the fun in that?

Naruto: What did you do?

Anko: Here's a hint: getting some mail out of Konoha the next few days might be a problem, Lover Boy. I said you were too young for me at the moment, I never said you would be waiting."

Naruto: You sent out letters … to them?

Anko: You know, most young men would be thankful for the amount of tail you might be getting soon. And not to mention the funds from performing the missions requested of the great Uzumaki Naruto. Who loves you, Baby?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Sawatari attacks Mayuri with his doll, Baura, and manages to rip Kurotsuchi's left arm off. Kurotsuchi regenerates his arm with his medicine, and uses his Zanpakutō to paralyze Sawatari's doll, Baura. Kurotsuchi then stabs Sawatari in the right arm, and Baura manages to overcome the paralysis to retreat with Sawatari into another dimension. Sawatari surfaces in another location in Seireitei, and Kurotsuchi appears, revealing that he made a scanner to track the Bount. Sawatari attacks Kurotsuchi with the power of other Shinigamis that Baura absorbed in previous battles. Kurotsuchi is forced to use his bankai, and kills Sawatari. Elsewhere, Uryū begins to fight the Bount Yoshi. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Clash of the Demon

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

At the Lieutenants' Alliance Meeting...

Nanao: we shall now commence the Lieutenants' meeting. The first thing on the agenda shall be addressed from Lieutenant Kusachiji.

Yachiru: (Stands up) Um let's see. The one who completes the Hanatachi Essay will take home a banana.

Nanao: (Coughs) How about it?

Byakuya: That fruit is good for nutrients. It's better than changing the prize.

Yachiru: Yay! Byakuya can talk!

Nanao: Why is Captain Kuchiki...?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Kurotsuchi's bankai! Sawatari・Clash of the Demon

* * *

Sawatari summoned his doll, Baura and he warned his doll that their enemy, Kurotsuchi, was different from the weaklings they had been fighting, as their opponent is a captain.

Kurotsuchi remarked that the Bount were interesting and he informed Sawatari that the power that the Bount had could be sourced from Soul Society's ancient technology. He then stated that it was a pity because one single mistake caused the experiments to become forbidden and the information on them being lost forever. Kurotsuchi then asked Sawatari if he would be willing to become one of his research experiments, but Sawatari denied and stated that the goal of the Bount was to destroy Seireitei.

Kurotsuchi told his opponent that he would regret his decision and the two of them prepared to battle.

Baura headed into a different dimension and Kurotsuchi stated that he read the reports and that he knew all about his doll's ability. Kurotsuchi then activated his Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō and went on top of a rooftop to avoid attack. However, to his shock, Baura entered back into Kurotsuchi's dimension through the air and Kurotsuchi was barely able to dodge Baura's attack. Kurotsuchi continued dodging Baura's attack and he eventually swung his Zanpakutō on the doll's scales.

However, the scales were too hard and no damage was done, which gave the doll enough time to slam into Kurotsuchi and causing the captain to crash into a wall.

Baura then attacked Kurotsuchi again and Kurotsuchi ended up losing the entirety of his left arm.

Sawatari came out and told Kurotsuchi that since coming to Soul Society he and the other Bount had gained a large amount of power from the Spiritual Particles and Baura's alternate dimensions were no longer restricted to just the surface of the earth. Sawatari then mocked Kurotsuchi for being this weak.

As this happened, Uryū sensed an increase in one of the captain's Spirit Pressure and he activated his Quincy Bangle.

Kurotsuchi injected himself with the Hojiku Zai, causing his arm to regenerate and Sawatari remarked that Kurotsuchi had an interesting body.

After telling his 'test subject' to be quiet, Kurotsuchi pulled part of his ear out and it formed into a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament. Kurotsuchi pounced upon the flailing Doll, swinging the scythe towards his opponent but Baura was able to block the attack.

The two then continued battling and Kurotsuchi remarked to himself that he should have brought Nemu since he could have used her as a decoy. He then noticed that Baura always hid in an alternate dimension whenever going from one place to the next and that he ate anything around his target. This caused Kurotsuchi to head into an open area and he yelled for Baura to come on out. He then used explosives and blew them up to cause smoke to appear around the area.

This allows Kurotsuchi to figure out where the Bount was hiding and he threw his scythe towards the Bount and successfully attached it to the doll.

Kurotsuchi told Sawatari that his doll must eat anything in its way and that with all the smoke in the area, it was easy to figure out where it was hiding. He then stabbed Sawatari's arm with his Zanpakutō, but Baura threw Kurotsuchi into a wall before the captain could do any more damage.

Baura fell to the ground and Kurotsuchi remarked that it seems like his cut was too shallow, but after coming so far he should be able to defeat his opponent quickly.

Sawatari suddenly used the Spiritual Particles in the air to heal himself and Kurotsuchi recognized his technique as the same thing that the Quincy could do.

Sawatari told Kurotsuchi that it did not matter how many times he attacked him as he can always heal himself, but Sawatari's right arm suddenly became paralyzed and the Spirit Particles remained bonded to each other.

Kurotsuchi used this opportunity to kick the Bount onto the ground and then stepped on and stab into Sawatari's paralyzed arm, explaining that his Zanpakutō paralyzed anything it cut, but unlike normal paralysis, the affected party still felt pain.

* * *

The camera switched over to Tula, standing on her prayer platform, arms spread out as she used her own Spirit Particles to 'alloy-ize' Seireitei's Spirit Particles in order to prevent the Bount from absorbing the Spirit Particles to heal their wounds.

* * *

Kurotsuchi took his Zanpakutō out of Sawatari and decided to take the Bount back for research, but Baura suddenly spat out everything it had eaten onto Kurotsuchi, allowing Sawatari and his doll to escape.

Kurotsuchi remarked that it did not matter if he ran since his Zanpakutō's effect would not disappear.

In the alternate dimension, Sawatari's injuries refused to heal and he ordered his doll to counter attack, all the while cursing the ingenuity of the young Goddess. Sawatari exited out of the alternate dimension and waited for Kurotsuchi to come towards him, but Kurotsuchi had already arrived and Sawatari was shocked from his speed.

Kurotsuchi explained that he knew where he was because of the records from Sawatari's battle in the Human World. He stated that his Spirit Pressure was able to be tracked from the Kidō Kakushitsuijaku and that it was possible for him to track him as long as he has that Spirit Pressure data. He added on that Ichigo was able to track him down with modified souls, which inspired Kurotsuchi to create a sensor that could track him down. He stated that their earlier battle allowed him to get the Spirit Pressure needed to complete the device and Kurotsuchi informed the Bount that he was tracking specifically him down from the start, as his body had aged from all the souls that he had and that he would be perfect research material.

Kurotsuchi asked Sawatari to become his research subject again, but Sawatari began laughing and had his doll fire off Hadō #4 Byakurai at Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi dodged the attack and Sawatari informed Kurotsuchi that his doll had absorbed the Spirit Power of every technique it had been hit by.

Kurotsuchi continued dodging the attacks fired off from the doll, but Baura chased after him with faster speed than before and it eventually bit into Kurotsuchi's left arm.

Kurotsuchi stabbed into the underbelly of the doll, causing it to fall down and as this happened Ririn informed Ichigo of the ongoing battle and Ichigo quickly headed over.

Kurotsuchi was shown to have lost his entire left arm again and Sawatari stated that he must finish off the captain before he healed himself again.

Mayuri suddenly activated his Bankai and it spat out poison, but Baura swallowed the poison.

Sawatari gave his doll the rest of his Spiritual Energy to help him and he stated that he could not die in a place like this since he wanted to become the leader of the Bount and only by absorbing Tula's soul, would his ambition be realized.

Baura suddenly bit into the head of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, but the Zanpakutō brought out spikes that stabbed into the underbelly of Baura.

As Baura fell down, the Zanpakutō charged towards the doll and attacked.

* * *

As this happened, Uryū and Yoshi both sensed the battle.

* * *

Sawatari calls for his doll, but he did not get a response and Sawatari asked that he spared him in exchange for information about the Bount. However, he quickly turned into dust from the poison and Kurotsuchi remarked that he just wasted his time and he headed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uryū confronted Yoshi as she battled some Shinigami and the two of them prepared to battle.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet, Part One

Kakashi: (Enters empty classroom) Did I come on the wrong day? (Spots a piece of paper taped to a desk)

_Ninjas who abandon the mission are trash._

_Ninjas who abandon their teams are worse than trash._

_Ninjas who are hours late to a meeting with their team have their house destroyed by paper bombs with the investigation discovering Sailor Senshi costumes in their closet and in their size, next to boxes of yaoi porn and nude drawings of the Third Hokage._

_Sign,  
_

___Uzumaki_ Naruto  
_Uchiha_ Sasuke  
_Haruno_ Sakura  
Kyuubi no Yoko

Kakashi: (Single eye twitch, his apartment explodes) Oh, they're good. They're dead, but good.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Uryū and Yoshi begin their battle, and Uryū realizes that the Quincy battle accessory he is using does not allow him to properly focus his power. When Uryū is able to properly use the accessory and fire a powerful arrow, Yoshi is able to block it by changing the form of her doll into a fan. She then transforms her doll into a sword and knocks Uryū to the ground. Meanwhile, Kariya breaks into the Department of Research and Development, searching for a Bount crest, the Jōkaishō. Despite the efforts of Chad and Ichigo, Kariya finds the Jōkaishō, and after fusing with it, claims he has enough power to destroy Seireitei Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Exploding Power

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Nanao: Um, by the way, why is Captain Kuchiki attending the Lieutenants' meeting?

Byakuya: Because the Lieutenant in my squad is absent due to a mission down in the real world, I am filling in.

Yachiru: (Jumps up and down beside Byakuya) Byakushi, I'm so happy! (Tugs Byakuya's sleeve) Hey, hey. When the meeting is over, let's go eat. Byaku, come with us!

Byakuya: (Stuffs a large bun into Yachiru's mouth, shutting her up) What is the next topic?

Everyone else: (Sweatdrop)

Nanao: (Shudders) He's strong.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power

* * *

As Nemu told Rin to take care of something, a warning sign suddenly came up and Nemu stated that someone was coming towards them. A Shinigami informed Nemu that a Bount had appeared and that they were going to stop him, but before they could do anything, Kariya broke through the entrance and destroyed everything in sight.

As this happened, Ririn pointed out to Ichigo that one of the Bount had died, but that Kariya was now doing something and the two began to head towards Kariya's location.

Sado suddenly appeared and after greeting each other, the two of them decided to head towards Kariya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uryū confronted the Bount Yoshi and the two of them immediately battled.

Uryū decided to lead Yoshi away from the area and Yoshi took the bait. The two eventually stopped on top of a rooftop and Yoshi told him that he should give up on revenge.

However, Uryū informed her that he was not fighting for revenge and he asked Yoshi what the goals of the Bount were since this entire battle was meaningless.

Yoshi did not answer his question and stated that Uryū should be happy since they were eliminating the Shinigami and she asked Uryū why he was helping his 'enemy' out.

Uryū stated that he was not helping them out; it was just that he wanted this pointless battle to end, before thinking about his Quincy Bangle and how he would have to be careful with it and the two of them continued battling.

Yoshi used Happonjin and the sword part of her doll became dominant and armor extended over Yoshi's right arm, while several energy swords trailed behind the main sword.

Uryū fired Quincy arrows at the Bount, but the arrows were unable to hit her.

Yoshi then got rid of her technique and Uryū thought to himself that it took everything he had to just dodge her attacks and that at this rate he would lose. Uryū fired another Quincy arrow but it was easily blocked by the fan-half of Yoshi's doll and Uryū began to get angered that the power of his Quincy Bangle had suddenly dropped. He then began dodging her attacks and looked for the right time to fire off a Quincy arrow so that it would be at its strongest. However, he realized that if he waited too long and let the arrow become too strong, it would explode and destroy everything near it. He tried to stop this from happening and he was able to successfully fire off an arrow at Yoshi with much more power behind it.

Yoshi was shown to be completely unharmed from the attack because she put her doll in defensive mode and Yoshi's doll remarked that the power of his arrows was inconsistent, but it would have been bad for her if she got hit by that attack.

Uryū fired off another arrow with a large amount of power, but the attack was blocked again and Uryū began dodging Yoshi's attacks. He tried firing more arrows, but none of them were as powerful as before and they continuously move in different direction, before he was eventually hit by the sword-half of Yoshi's doll and crashed into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, an injured Nemu asked Kariya what he was doing and he stated that the original Bount crest was supposed to be here.

Ichigo and Sado suddenly appeared and they asked him what he was going to do with that crest, but Kariya stated that he was going to have to be defeated first before he said anything. Kariya suddenly disappeared from the area and Ichigo and Sado pulled Nemu out of the rubble.

Ichigo asked what the crest he was looking for was, but Nemu stated that she did not know and the two of them left to look for Kariya again.

Kariya broke into an open room and he used the power of his doll to destroy everything on the walls. Before Kariya could find what he was looking for, Ichigo and Sado appeared to confront him again and Ichigo activated his Bankai.

The two attacked Kariya but the Bount quickly took care of Sado.

Ichigo and Kariya then battled one-on-one and the destruction from their battle eventually caused a hole to form on the ground. The crest was shown to be in the hole and Kariya headed toward it immediately. The symbol on Kariya's chest then reacted to the crest and Kariya chanted something that causes the crest to react. He then stated that he had just gained ultimate power and explained that after researching for a long time, he was able to figure out about the crest and Ichinose was able to help him figure out its location. He added that the crests name was the Jōkaishō and that the experiments that took place on the Bount happened here. He stated that the vast amount of power released from the accident was sealed inside the Jōkaishō and that he now had all of that power.

Kariya declared that he could destroy Seireitei whenever he wanted just by releasing the power of the Jōkaishō, but Ichigo did not believe him. However, Kariya taunted that he could attack him if he want, but the second he did, he would release all of that energy and destroy everything in sight. Kariya then instructed Ichigo to tell everyone else that he was going to let everyone live for a day in fear and disappeared

Ichigo tried to go after him, but Sado reminded him that they could not risk the chance of Kariya telling the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi and her doll wondered if Uryū was dead and Yoshi remarked that she was going to show him gratitude since he helped get the Bount into Soul Society. Yoshi then began to leave, but Uryū ordered her to stop and he fired a Quincy arrow at her.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet, Part Two

Meanwhile, as the Korean Beef Restaurant…

Sasuke: I still say we can pull it off.

Naruto: Yeah, I can see it. But we'd have to first convince the Hokage of made-up files that prove the Uchiha Massacre was all done by Madara not being a good boy, get him cleared before taking out the Elders, and then somehow get him back here without bringing Shark Boy with him, let alone Madara's little friends.

Sakura : And that fear has nothing to do with a certain Rinnegan user, does it?

Naruto: Hey, when you're being held down by six guys so some girl can have her way with you, then you can bitch about what I fear.

Sasuke: Damn. You really are an idiot.

Naruto: (Remembers Sakura's own adventures in the Loop) Right, my bad. Bitch away, Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, talk about double standards. You sleep with half the ninja world, that's okay. But when I do it one time…

Sasuke: One time doesn't mean starting in one loop and ending in another.

Kyukit: Can you three brats stop this useless bitching and get back to more important things?

Naruto: Fine. Now while having Itachi as a jounin sensei would be cool, I'll admit that, we really haven't had that much practice doing something like that. While the newness is cool, I don't think it is something we should be doing on a low-level loop.

Sakura: So what about my choice? You have to admit, Shizune knows her stuff, and we could all use someone as traveled and as experienced—quit laughing you two!—as our sensei.

Naruto: One problem. Who'd watch Granny?

Sakura: Right. Must have been the booze from the last loop that made me think that was a good idea.

Naruto: And now my suggestion. (Holds up a picture of Anko)

Sasuke: You sure we should try her, Dobe? You do remember what she does when we kill Orochimaru.

Naruto: Don't know about you, but she's kind of gentle in the bedroom for me.

Sakura: Gentle! I was dehydrated, I couldn't feel my legs!

Sasuke: Man, this sucks. Do we really need to leave the village to get a decent normal teacher?

Naruto: I'm sorry. You must be new to the Hidden Leaf. Would you like a tour?

Sakura: Can you even name one normal person in the Village who was at any time a ninja?

Sasuke: Whatever. Fine, we'll take Anko. Now new business; have we learned how to bring others with us into the Loop. We need some fresh faces.

Naruto: I can only carry you two as far as I know.

Sakura: And how do you know that?

Naruto: (Thumbs Kuykit)

Sakura: Is there any way for us to support people?

Kyukit: Sure, by now you two have enough chakra to carry three apiece, easily.

Naruto: What? How come I can only do two?

Kyukit: Kit, I told you that you could do only two how many centuries ago? You're much more powerful than that now, better control, certainly didn't hurt of what I've eaten since then.

Sakura: And what did you eat?

Kyukit: The other Bijuus in that damned statue a few times. I've eaten that damned demon Mouryou probably a thousand times by now. So yeah, even I'm stronger than ever, probably could carry every Jinchūriki and several villages with me … well, if you wanted every normal person to go insane.

Naruto: So how many can I carry?

Kyukit: Probably ever vixen you've nailed since Day 1.

Sakura: Damn, that's a whole country. (Near spears him with her chopsticks after she hears him mutter the words 'three hundred and...')

* * *

Kakashi: I swear, Ibiki, this isn't what it looks like. You really need to look underneath the underneath here.

Ibiki: That had better not have been a come-on. (Holds up partially damaged Sailor Mars costume)

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Uryū and Yoshi continue their battle, and Uryū is able to defeat Yoshi by capitalizing on Yoshi's weakness of not being able to defend and attack at the same time. Meanwhile, Kariya is confronted by Koga, who claims that Kariya is insane for desiring to destroy Seireitei. Kariya injures Koga and leaves. As Koga tries to follow Kariya, he is attacked by several Soul Reapers, and defeats them, which alerts Hitsugaya to Koga's presence. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Ishida, Exceeding The Limits To Attack!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Nanao: (Rushing towards Kyōraku) Captain Kyōraku!

Kyōraku: Don't come! (Nanao skids to a stop) Yama-ji called me out especially to meet with him. This is serious. Yama-ji! (Shunpos over to Yamamoto) This is...!

Nanao: Just what...? (Kyōraku shunpos back)

Kyōraku: Let's go, Nanao.

Nanao: (Is confused) Huh?

Kyōraku: (Walks off) That old fart called me out and then fell asleep.

Nanao: It must be his age.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 17: Ishida, Exceeding The Limits To Attack!

* * *

Uryū fired off a Quincy arrow at Yoshi but the Bount blocked it and her doll taunted Uryū that his weapon was too weak for them.

Uryū thought to himself that he was finally starting to understand how the Quincy Bangle worked, but that he still could not aim his shots well.

Yoshi then told Uryū that before he mentioned that this battle was meaningless, but that it did not matter as all she wanted to do was destroy things. She then stabbed Uryū's shoulder and began kicking him around while saying that she could do anything she wanted. Yoshi then decided to end the battle and she had her doll go into offensive mode.

* * *

In his Command Room...

"The damage that all the squads having been taking is getting worse." Yamamoto stated. "How did the 4th Squad Captain say the guards are holding out?"

"They are in the Recovery Center." Unohana reported. "But the majority of them are so fatigued that they should not be moving around."

"It's unavoidable, but..." Yamamoto mused outloud. "8th Squad Captain, Kyōraku Kyōraku, what are the ramifications of the 12th Squad's report?"

"This could mean trouble." Kyōraku replied. "I've confirmed that there's a giant room that was locked and hidden deep in the basement of the Bureau of Technological Development."

"This cannot be overlooked." Yamamoto declared. "To think that Jōkaishō, a sealed power that we we didn't know about, had fallen into ryoka hands."

"According to Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami who was at the scene of the crime, Jōkaishō was the power source of the Modified Soul experiments that were conducted a long time ago. Should this thing accidentally discharge, then Seireitei could be reduced to ashes instantly. Or so it goes."

"But this vastly predates the records we have in the Bureau of Technological Development." Komamura pointed out. "Given that the source of the information is known criminal, Ran'Tao, we cannot tell how much is true base on current reports."

"That's for certain." Yamamoto agreed. "Whatever the reason, the fact is that even though Central 46 was completely sealed, he managed to completely annihilate it. We also cannot say that the incredible powers the ryoka spoke of is spurious. Whichever the case may be, I would like everyone to put in their full effort into pursuing the ryoka and reporting any information you come across. All of this is also for Tula-sama."

* * *

In an alley...

Koga and Kariya were shown walking together and Koga remarked on his shock that the Jōkaishō really existed.

Kariya then stated that tomorrow all of Seireitei would be destroyed, but Koga stated that he was going too far and that he should instead use his power to take control of the Shinigami, since if he killed everyone, revenge would be pointless.

However, Kariya pointed out that if everyone died, it would be fine and Koga got angry, revealing that he knew from Day One that Kariya was an 'uncontrollable sword' and that the Bount that were beaten down were drawn to Kariya's vigor, which was why he had continually stood by his side. However, if he decided to use the Jōkaishō, he would not help him out anymore and he pushed Kariya into a nearby wall. Koga advised Kariya to stop it since he was spitting at heaven, but Kariya refused to listen to him and he was able to injure Koga into falling on the ground.

Kariya told Koga that he had taken care of him for a long time and that he was grateful to him. He then walked away while Koga called out Kariya's name.

* * *

Uryū prepared to attack Yoshi again and he flashed back to his grandfather, Sōken, giving him instructions on how to battle as a Quincy. Uryū then fired off another Quincy arrow and Yoshi deflected it, but this time the arrow was barely deflected and it caused a small explosion when hitting the ground. Uryū then fired off another arrow, but to his shock, this time the arrow simply disappeared before it even hit Yoshi.

Yoshi took off her defensive mode and began to mock Uryū, but another arrow was suddenly fired off by itself and nearly hit the Bount and Uryū was able to come up with a conclusion as to what happened. He then fired off another arrow and after Yoshi blocked it, she jumped into the air and went to attack Uryū.

However, Uryū suddenly appeared directly in front of the Bount and he was able to fire off an arrow at point blank range, successfully hitting Yoshi.

Uryū explained to Yoshi that when she went into defensive form, she could attack, while when she switched into offensive mode, she could not defend and that she always went to go back to normal before switching forms again. Uryū added that before when she went back to normal and he accidentally fired off an arrow, she was unable to react and explained that her one weak point was the small amount of time it took to change forms.

Yoshi got back up and she asked how he was able to get off the second attack before and he repeated what his master told him about not actually firing arrows, but instead letting them go. Yoshi then admitted that she lost this battle but it was fun, before turning into dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ran'Tao was shown standing on a rooftop.

* * *

In the main library...

Ukitake and Kyōraku were shown looking for information on the Jōkaishō and Kyōraku remarked on Ukitake's health. He then asked if he found anything out and Ukitake stated that he had found some things, but that there were just too many documents to look over. Ukitake then asked about the enemy and Kyōraku replied that he had given them one day to live, but then tomorrow everything was going to be destroyed.

Ukitake then showed Kyōraku a book written by Ran'Tao and he stated that she probably put it here since it would be the Central Information Room would be the most logical place to look for it. However, he pointed out that the information on the Bount and Jōkaishō were scattered and he wondered if there was something important hidden in these books. Ukitake added that there must be something else since none of the important details were written down and surmised that the author broke the information into several books and mixed them together with a vast array of novels.

Kyōraku sighed, discouraged, because of all the books around, but still decided to help him.

* * *

An injured Uryū walked through Seireitei and he saw a vision of his grandfather, who told him that he had done well as a Quincy but that he had done enough and should rest now. The vision added that revenge could make a person's resolve clear, but by going too far it would dull the blade. The vision then disappeared and both Ichigo and Sado appeared.

Ichigo asked if he fought a Bount and he replied that he did and that he was somehow able to win.

Uryū then asked Ichigo if he fought any Bount and Ichigo informed him that Kariya intended to destroy Seireitei tomorrow. Uryū declared that he was going with him to stop the Bount, but Ichigo reminded him that they first had to heal his injuries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koga used the Spiritual Particles to heal his wounds and he though to himself that Kariya should not do something that would hurt future generations, before admitting that after arriving in Soul Society and sensing Tula's immense, yet benevolent Spirit Aura, his resolve on revenge was wavered and he began having doubts on their motive.

He was then confronted by some Shinigami and the Shinigami prepared to fight him.

Several other Shinigami informed Hitsugaya that a Bount had been spotted and he instructed them to have the group fighting the Bount to stop fighting and wait for backup.

Koga was shown to easily defeat the Shinigami and he eventually summoned his doll to take care of things for him. The doll defeated the group and Hitsugaya quickly headed toward the location of the Bount.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, The Fine Art of the Mental Fuck

Naruto: Man, you don't seem so bad, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi: Yoko! Kitsune are nature fox spirits! Yoko are demon fox spirits! I am Kyuubi no Yoko, damn it! Get that right!

Naruto: So … I can't call you Kyukit?

Kyuubi: And what is that short for?

Naruto: It's short for Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Kyuubi: No!

Naruto: … Kyoko?

Kyuubi: I'm male, damn it! … No, stop trying to check, you brat! Brat, if I didn't respect you so much, let alone your old man, I'd kill you.

Naruto: Old man? You know my Old Man? Who is he?

Kyuubi: Kid, you look just like him: same wild hair, same blond hair, and same blue eyes.

Naruto: …

Kyuubi: The fucking moron who sealed me in you! By Shukaku's balls, how could you not make that connection? But I respect you more, brat, and not just because you didn't vaporize this shitty village. If you'd let me, I'd do it in a heartbeat—upstart bastards claiming I'm some brat pulling pranks.

Naruto: Nu-uh! You ain't vaporizing the village until I die or I get really, really, really pissed and rip off the seal, like the Shinigami said. So because I ain't letting you blow the crap out of the people who're mean to me, you respect me more than my Hokage dad?

Kyuubi: Well, that and I figure since your chakra levels equal mine now, it's just a matter of time before someone tries to gyp you and you slaughter them all.

Naruto: Think they bought it?

Kyuubi: Either that or they really threw themselves into the act. You're right Kit; fucking with their minds is loads more fun than simply killing them.

Naruto: Told you. Hey, wanna head to the Fire Temple tonight and scare the shit out of those priests?

Kyuubi: Sure. We must teach my son the fine art of the Mental Fuck.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after defeating several Shinigami of the 10th Squad, Koga meets Hitsugaya. Koga summons his doll, Dalk, who is quickly frozen and shattered by the shikai of Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Koga fuses the remains of Dalk into an axe, and Hitsugaya uses his bankai in response. Hitsugaya injures Koga repeatably, forcing him to absorb Spirit Particles to heal himself, but his body begins to reject the Spirit particles. Koga makes a final attack on Hitsugaya, who slashes him, and Koga alludes to 'a future without war' and perhaps the Bount should have waited for Tula's reincarnation before acting and collapsed. Hotaru greets her victorious lover, barely managing to catch him before he fell over. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. The Release of Hyōrinmaru

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Nanao: (Rushing towards Kyōraku) Captain Kyōraku!

Kyōraku: Don't come! (Nanao skids to a stop) Yama-ji called me out especially to meet with him. This is serious. Yama-ji! (Shunpos over to Yamamoto) This is...!

Nanao: Just what...? (Kyōraku shunpos back)

Kyōraku: Let's go, Nanao.

Nanao: (Is confused) Huh?

Kyōraku: (Walks off) That old fart called me out and then fell asleep.

Nanao: It must be his age.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 18: 10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru

* * *

Hitsugaya arrived at where Koga was, but by the time he got there, the Bount had already disappeared and the Shinigami defeated. Hitsugaya ordered healing for the Shinigami and he noted that the fighting style of this Bount was similar to the one in the Human World.

Renji suddenly appeared and reported that he was following the Spirit Pressure of the Bount by using Kurōdo, causing Hitsugaya to be confused. Matsumoto explained Kurōdo's function to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya requested for Kurōdo so he could look for the Bount.

Rangiku suddenly wondered about how cute Hitsugaya would look carrying a plushie, causing Hotaru to snicker and Hitsugaya to cast a pained look at her.

The ice wielder reminded his Lieutenant not to get overboard and stating that she would be carrying the plushie.

Renji then inquired what he could do and Hitsugaya told him to heal the injured Shinigami.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked for the Bount and Kurōdo stated that he was nearby and Hitsugaya ordered that they would surround the Bount since they knew the layout of Soul Society better than he did.

Matsumoto then sent the Hell Monarch Butteries to the Shinigami in the area and ordered them to surround and capture the Bount.

As the squad looked for him, Koga decided to come up with a plan to get out of this situation.

Kurōdo suddenly exclaimed that the Spirit Pressure of the Bount had gotten weaker, but then pointed to where the Bount was moving towards.

* * *

In the underpass...

Koga's doll complained that she wanted to fight more, but Koga reminded that their top priority is to find Kariya.

The doll pointed out that Koga did not refer to him as Kariya-san and she asked if the two of them were fighting.

Koga stated they were not and that it was simply a difference in their lifestyles. Koga suddenly noticed Shinigami chasing after him and after hiding, decided that he would cut through them no matter what happens.

* * *

Back outside...

Hitsugaya remarked that Koga should be coming out to the surface anytime soon and Matsumoto ordered some Shinigami to give back up in the underpass.

However, the group were immediately confronted by Koga's doll and both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya immediately headed towards them.

After the doll took care of the Shinigami group, Koga noticed the Hell Monarch Butterflies.

Rangiku lost contact with the group and Kurōdo stated that the Spirit Pressure of Koga had vanished.

Hitsugaya instructed Matsumoto to keep giving orders and as she did so, Kurōdo sensed the Spirit Pressure of the Bount again. He reported where it was coming from and Matsumoto ordered the Shinigami in that area to be careful.

As this happened, Koga noticed that each group of Shinigami had one Hell Monarch Butterfly and he ordered his doll to destroy them all at the same time.

The doll did so and Kurōdo noted that it appeared that Koga had learned how they were communicating.

Koga then had his doll take care of the Shinigami and after he did so, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto headed to the location of the defeated Shinigami.

Hitsugaya ordered Rangiku to heal the injured and decided that he would head towards Koga alone.

Hitsugaya confronted Koga and Koga told the captain that he held back against his subordinates since he did not like fighting against the young.

Hitsugaya thanked him for that, but then stated that he would not do the same for him and Koga summoned his doll.

Hitsugaya immediately attacked the doll and he was able to cut off one of its segments. He was then able to successfully decapitate the doll, but the doll suddenly transformed into a spider-like web, causing Hitsugaya to release his Zanpakutō.

The doll was able to capture Hitsugaya, but only momentarily, as he was able to use his Zanpakutō to break free and greatly injure the doll.

Koga instructed his doll to retreat, but she refused, stating that she would come up with something.

Hitsugaya suddenly attacked Koga himself, but he was stopped by the doll and forced to fight her again. Hitsugaya was able to quickly freeze the doll and cause her to shatter into many tiny pieces.

Koga went up to his defeated doll and he bade farewell to her and Hitsugaya remarked that this was different from the reports as he heard that if a doll was killed then the Bount that was connected with that doll died as well.

Koga explained that there were different roles for the Bount and that his role was to help out the youth.

Hitsugaya told him that this did not answer his question and Koga remarked that the answer was that his doll simply was not dead yet.

Koga then had the broken pieces of his doll reform together in the shape of an axe and he stated that this was the core of his doll. Koga then noted that it appeared that he would not be able to move on if he did not defeat him and he declared that there was something he must do.

Koga then gathered the Spiritual Particles in the air, gaining more power.

Sensing Tula's Spirit Aura weakening, Hitsugaya decided to end the battle to ease the Goddess' burden and activated his Bankai.

The two clashed with each other and Hitsugaya began sending ice dragons towards the Bount. The two continued battling and Koga was eventually pushed back by one of the ice dragons.

Koga stated that he must continue on to reach Kariya and he gathered more Spiritual Particles, but Hitsugaya pointed out that his body could not handle much more.

Koga simply stated that he would finish this battle before his body broke down and he charged towards Hitsugaya only to be easily cut down by the captain.

Koga's axe broke apart and Hitsugaya asked him why he wanted to go after Kariya.

Koga replied that he was trying to go for a future without war, admitting that the Bount should have waited for Tula's return before acting and he fell down as the ice crashed on top of him.

Releasing his Bankai, Hitsugaya landed on the ground.

"Did you _really_ have to go all-out?" Hotaru asked, unamused, shunpoing into the ice field.

"Rest first, talk later." Hitsugaya panted.

"Seriously, men." Hotaru muttered, catching her lover before he fell over. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." _Damn, my Tōshirō-kun has a nice ass. Must pinch._ She thought, causing Inner Hollow Hotaru to laugh outloud and make catcalls. "Remind _me_ again why I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." Hitsugaya smirked at her mock-glare.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Female Sasuke, aka Sasuko, Part One

Sasuke: I blame you for this, Dobe.

Naruto: Hey, Teme, I'm not the one who loudly proclaimed he would 'use these eyes of mine, the eyes of the strongest Uchiha, to break this Loop' with some cockamamie space-time jutsu. You only got yourself to blame for this.

Sasuke: And I suppose what happened to me had nothing to do with you?

Naruto: Oh yeah. After warning you not to do it … again, you went and pulled off some half-assed attempt to get us free from the Loop … again. Frankly, be glad we didn't end up in a fused Loop again; I'm sure the others would just love to hear how you pulled this off.

Sasuke: I still say it's all your fault, Dobe.

Naruto: Looks like you favor your Mom now, Sasuke. Or should I call you Sasuko now? (Shows ID card to neo-girl)

Sasuke: Fuck off, Naruto. It's bad enough this fucked up timeline says I'm female, I don't need you adding to my troubles with some lame ass name that—WHAT THE HELL?

Naruto: Does this mean Itachi is female as well? I wonder if anyone else gender-shifted because of your 'great and flawless' plan. Someone like … oh, Uchiha fangirls. Not that it would stop Sakura if she switched. I mean, let's face it, she'd go after you in any form. Probably use Sexy Jutsu to be a guy for an attempt anyway.

Sasuko: You will teach me that move so I can resume my rightful gende.

Naruto: Oh, now I have moves you want to learn.

Sasuko: Think about it, Dobe. If Sakura gender-shifted, will that stop her from coming after you?

Naruto: Teme, nothing would stop Sakura from coming after us; you know that. Try again. Hey, maybe the guys from our class are now after you! Of course, Lee loves a challenge. Oh, don't start puking, Teme. I'm sure he'll love helping give birth to spandex wearing, bushy-browed Uchihas of the future. Now, what have we learned?

Sasuko: BLAUGH!

Naruto: Right. Attempts to escape the Loop never work.

Sakura, Ino: Hey guys, wait up!

Ino: Is she alright?

Sakura: Someone up there loves me..

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Hitsugaya orders his subordinates to give Koga a proper burial, and eighth division lieutenant Nanao Ise informs Yamamoto of the Jōkaishō. The following day, Ran'Tao confronts Kariya before the Bount could lay a finger on the weakened Goddess, and after seeing the Jōkaishō, recalls how she hid the Bount in a cave following their creation. After Soul Society ordered that the Bounts be destroyed, she saved a Bount child, who she realizes is Kariya. Uryū senses that Tula is in danger and Ran'Tao is fighting Kariya, and heads towards her location as Ran'Tao is hit by one of Kariya's attacks Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Zaraki: Excuse me, but Hitsugaya's calling everyone?

Makizō: Sir! They want to dispatch several people to the living world. Who should we send?

Zaraki: How about Yachiru?

Makizō: She's snacking.

Zaraki: How about Ikkaku?

Makizō: He's sleeping.

Zaraki: How about Yumichika?

Makizō: He's organizing documents.

Zaraki: Okay! Let Yumichika go.

Makizō: (Is confused) But I'd be sending someone who's in the middle of working.

Zaraki: You idiot! Playing is more important. You can work anytime.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 19: Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation

* * *

"Hey!" the guards of the 10th Squad Barracks started as Hitsugaya and Hotaru came into view. "It's the Captain. Captain!" they knelt before the ice wielder. "Captain Tomoe."

"I'm okay." Hitsugaya assured. "I defeated the Bount. The Southern Division has been frozen over my my Hyourinmaru. It's going to melt soon, so please recover the Bount's body."

"Is he still alive?" one of the Shinigami inquired.

"No," Hitsugaya replied. "I'm not sure if there even is a body, but we can't just leave it there. At some point, we should bury him somewhere. Has Matsumoto returned?"

"She and 6th Squad's Lieutenant Abarai brought everyone who was injured here for treatment." the Shinigami reported. "There's one more thing. All the Substitute Shinigami are here."

"Should've guessed." Hotaru mused.

* * *

In the Barracks...

"Captain!" Matsumoto looked up as Hitsugaya slid open the door. "You must be tired. What about the Bount?"

"Taken care of, I guess." Hitsugaya answered

"Hey, Tōshirō." Ichigo greeted. "We'll be staying here for a while."

"You bastard," Hitsugaya glared. "You said that on purpose, didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya before it sinks in?"

"It's okay, isn't it?" Ichigo shrugged. "Either way works."

"It's not okay!" Hitsugaya snapped, causing Hotaru to snicker. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Well, right in the middle of chasing Kariya, we ran into Rangiku." Ichigo explained.

"That's right." Ririn agreed. "Ishida was injured and we needed a place to rest. It worked out perfectly."

"Sorry that it's so sudden." Noba apologized.

"So that's how it is." Ichigo finished.

"It can't be helped." Hitsugaya admitted.

"Ishida?" Ririn voiced.

"No, I'm okay." Uryū assured.

"Does it hurt?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm the one who brought the Bount to this world." Uryū stated. "Regardless of how injured I am, I plan on taking responsibility for what I've done."

"With Inoue's powers, injuries like this would be nothing." Sado noted.

"He's okay." Hitsugaya stated. "He isn't in any condition to be fighting, but it doesn't look like it's life-threatening."

"That's a problem for me!" Uryū argued. "I came here in order to fight."

"Don't be in such a rush." Hotaru chided.

"I've heard reports that both Suì-Fēng and Kurotsuchi each defeated a Bount." Hitsugaya added. "Along with the Bout I just defeated, it leaves only Kariya."

"That's a Captain for you." Kurōdo beamed. "You were easily able to defeat a powerful Doll that gave us so much trouble."

"It wasn't easy." Hitsugaya corrected. "Besides, that Bount seemed a little strange throughout the entire battle. He had gone easy on the guards as well. What happened between him and Kariya?" he turned to Ichigo.

"It seems that he's gained some sort of strange power." Ichigo replied.

"I'm pretty sure it was called Jōkaishō." Renji added.

"He said that he was going to blow up Seireitei with that power." Ichigo remarked.

"Did that Bount know what Kariya was trying to do?" Hotaru mused.

"Come to think of it, what happened to Ichinose?" Hitsugaya thought to ask.

"It was reported that Captain Zaraki defeated him." Matsumoto replied.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime ran in. "Everyone! Are you okay?"

"Inoue." Ichigo blinked.

"Kira." Hitsugaya looked at the Lieutenant.

"Jidanbō's injuries are all okay now, so I came here to look for you guys." Orihime explained. "The 3rd Squad was guarding the gate when I got here."

"So I brought her here." Kira finished.

"I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but please care of Ishida's injuries." Sado requested.

"I got it." Orihime set to work.

"Inoue, you don't have to completely heal me." Uryū stated. "Please do it quickly."

"Hold it right there!" Matsumoto cut in. "Ishida, didn't you hear what we were just talking about? I can understand your desire to rush, but calm down some. Resting up is also part of fighting. After all, everyone has been up and going non-stop since yesterday evening."

"So, where is there activity going on right now?" Hitsugaya inquired as Orihime got to work.

"The 11th Squad is in charge right now." Kira replied.

"Now that you mention it, I hadn't issue any orders to the 11th Squad." Hitsugaya remembered.

"I can already hear Ikkaku and Yumichika complaining already." Hotaru joked.

* * *

In the 1st Squad Headquarters...

"This is an urgent report from 8th Squad's Captain Kyōraku and 13th Squad's Captain Ukitake." Nanao reported in.

"Hasn't Captain Ukitake been sick?" Yamamoto inquired.

"I'm afraid that he's gone to the Central Library in order to search for documents related to the Bount." Nanao explained.

"Very well then." Yamamoto relented. "So what is this urgent report?"

"They found some documents that Ran'Tao left behind." Nanao replied. "The documents contain information regarding the explosive power sealing away inside the Jōkaishō."

"I see," Yamamoto noted. "So this means that this Kariya is not merely bluffing after all."

"According to the documents," Nanao added. "In order to take full advantage of Jōkaishō's powers, you must wait a while after first activating it."

"How long is 'a while'?" Yamamoto inquired.

"About a day." Nanao replied.

"So that is why Kariya said he would give us one more day." Yamamoto realized. "For him to have been able to plan everything out like this, he is an enemy that we must not underestimate. We must capture Kariya as soon as possible. I will give instructions to all the squads from here. Tell Captain Ukitake to continue searching through the documents."

* * *

In the backyard of the 10th Squad Barracks...

"Healing her injuries took a great deal of energy, so Captain Suì-Fēng has had to take a break." Isane reported as everyone else had a cook-out. "The same goes for Captain Kurotsuchi. He has had to retire due to some deep injuries he received while in battle. Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake have sealed themselves away in the Central Library in order to gather up information."

"And Captain Komamura?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"He's guarding Captain-Commander Yamamoto." Isane reported.

"I've got it." Hitsugaya nodded. "I understand the situation."

"Isane!" Matsumoto jumped the medic.

"Rangiku!" Isane protested as Matsumoto pulled her off.

"You _really_ need to get that Zanpakutō out of your ass, dear." Hotaru joked. "Keep frowning and it'll become permanent."

"Very funny." Hitsugaya muttered. "Hotaru!" he yelped in shock when the Visored pinched his backside.

"What?" Hotaru grinned mischievously.

"So, you're in _the mood_, huh?" Hitsugaya growled. Smirking, he scooped Hotaru in his arms, the reunited couple heading back to the Captain's Barracks where Hitsugaya activated the silencing seals to mute out the subsequent moans, shrieks and squeals.

* * *

The next morning...

Kariya stood, grinning as he found the Prayer Platform, Tula's Spirit Aura emitting weakly around here, the young Goddess having expanded most of her Spirit Particles. "Who's there?" he demanded, sensing someone behind him. "You're..." he recognized Ran'Tao's shadow. "Ran'Tao! A Kidō Gun?" he mused, dodging the blasts Ran'Tao fired at him. Taking the fight to the air, he knocked off an incoming blast with his Doll but he was soon hit by the blast of Spirit Energy and fell on top of a rooftop.

Kariya asked how she knew he was here and she explained that she used a Bount sensor that she made on her own.

Kariya then asked why she did not hand over that technology to the Shinigami and she explained that it was because she wanted to personally end this.

Kariya admitted that the guns she was using was powerful, but it would be enough to defeat him and she noticed the crest on Kariya's shoulder.

Ran'Tao was shocked from seeing this and she began to explain that just after the accident she and some others left to the living world, but just before leaving, she received a report that said there was an increase in the births of humans with special powers and that these people were the Bount. She remembered trying to save the Bount that were attacked by other humans and she re-accounted that she made several hidden communities for them to live at.

In a flashback, Ran'Tao was shown telling several Bount that she was going back to Seireitei to arrange for Soul Society to protect them. Ran'Tao stated that it would not be easy though and that in reality it would probably take several years before they were allowed to go to Soul Society and granted protection. As this happened, a young Kariya was shown listening on the meeting. After Ran'Tao returned to Soul Society, she remembered that what awaited her was not what she expected and she was shown to be surrounded by several Shinigami. Afterwards, she re-accounted that Central 46 decided that the Bount and everything related to them would be forgotten about. in Central 46, Ran'Tao demanded why they were abandoning the Bount when Tula had granted them asylum and Central 46 explained that it was because the Bount needed to be forgotten about and that Tula had already perished in the Holy War, so her more _debatable_ decisions were overridden.

Ran'Tao warned that the Bount could become a threat to Soul Society. However, the Central 46 added that the Bount would not be able to get into Soul Society and pose a threat, but they instead might pose a threat to the living world, which was why they would kill all of them. Ran'Tao was angered but Central 46 ignored her and she knew that she could not abandon the Bount.

At the Bount cave, Shinigami broke in and began massacring the Bount.

Ran'Tao remembered going to the living world to protect the Bount and she found a young Kariya hiding in fear there. Ran'Tao took the child and ran away, but she was soon confronted by some Shinigami. She immediately fled and fired some Kidō to buy herself some time. When she reached the exit, she instructed the young Kariya to run away while she distracted the Shinigami and that his comrades should be outside. Ran'Tao then handed Kariya a crest that would allow him to draw out his hidden powers and she apologized to him for having to go through this.

Ran'Tao explained that soon afterword she was captured by the Shinigami and brought back to Soul Society and all the blame was put onto her. Ran'Tao realized that the kid used the item she gave him and was able to perfectly control the dolls and he soon fought against Soul Society for revenge.

However, the Bount were nearly wiped out in that battle and Seireitei covered up the entire battle.

Ran'Tao then declared that she never forgot about the Bount and then when Kariya came, she knew that he was the boy that she saved. Ran'Tao then asked if he remembered how he got that crest put on his body and stated that the crest should have taken effect when he used the item she gave him. She told Kariya that Soul Society had changed upon Tula's return and the Goddess would fulfill her promise to help out the Bount this time, but Kariya simply used the Spiritual Particles in the air to heal himself and he told her that he was still going to kill every single Shinigami with the power of the Jōkaishō.

* * *

As this happened, Uryū sensed both Tula's weakening Spirit Aura and Ran'Tao's Spirit Pressure, deducing correctly that the exiled Shinigami must be fighting Kariya and he immediately headed towards their location.

* * *

Kariya stated that he was the only Bount remaining and Ran'Tao told him that she would simply save just him then, but Kariya decided that he was going to finish her off.

Ran'Tao fired off a blast of energy from her Kidō Gun but the wind from Kariya's doll broke through it and she was hit by the redirected attack.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Female Sasuke, aka Sasuko, Part Two

Naruto: Stop laughing, Teme!

Sasuko: Don't worry, Dobe; I won't interfere in your budding relationship. I'm just happy you found someone who loves you.

Naruto: DIE!

Sakura: Don't worry, Haku-chan, I'll help with getting you settled in when we get back. Why, I think the apartment next to Naruto is vacant. We can move you in there after we get everything settled.

Female Haku: Thank you!

Zabuza: Your team is weird, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Just ignore them.

Naruto: At least this won't get any worse.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Kariya recalls the events after the Soul Reaper attack on the Bount. After escaping from the Soul Reapers, he fused with his doll when attacked by a Hollow. Desiring to travel to Soul Society to make peace with their creators, the Bounts attempted to use the Quincy to enter Soul Society, and were defeated. Kariya organized the remaining Bounts in order to take revenge on Soul Society. In the present, Uryū arrives, and after saving an exhausted and unconscious Tula, fights Kariya. Ran'Tao uses the Jōkaishō's power to stun Kariya, and asks Uryū to kill Kariya. However, Ran'Tao begins to feel pain from the Jōkaishō, and Uryū uses his remaining power to save her, which destroys his Quincy battle accessory. As Kariya is about to kill Tula, Uryū and Ran'Tao, Ichigo arrives. Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Ishida, the Ultimate Choice

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 20 of this fic and no review. Don't you guys love me anymore? (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Matsumoto: (Puts shopping basket at checkout counter)

Cashier granny: Rangiku-chan, are you going somewhere?

Matsumoto: I'm going to the real world for work. Their make-up over there isn't that all great. At times like these, women have a lot of luggage. Really, I wanted to trim my hair before leaving, but my Captain is such a pain.

Hitsugaya: (Pops up from behind) Who did you call annoying?

Matsumoto: (Sweatdrops) Captain!

Hitsugaya: (Hollers) Get back to the office!

Matsumoto: (Runs out of store)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 20: Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice

* * *

In a flashback, a young Kariya noticed Ran'Tao and a Bount informed the boy that Ran'Tao was a Shinigami. Kariya was then seen sitting down and Ran'Tao went up to him, telling him that it was rare for a Bount as young as him to have already awakened his powers and that everyone was expecting a lot of things from him.

* * *

In the current time, Kariya stated that the Shinigami returned to Soul Society to help the Bount live free lives, but as they waited, the Bount began to construct a city inside the cave. He added that even though he was young, he still tried to help out the best he could and he noticed that the older Bount believed in the Shinigami to help them. However, that belief was cruelly crushed when the Shinigami broke in the Bount cave and began massacring everyone.

Kariya and all the other Bount began running away and Kariya eventually found himself hiding alone. He was eventually found by Ran'Tao and the two of them were able to make it to the exit. After Ran'Tao gave Kariya the chest containing his doll and the Bount escaped.

Kariya remarked that this was the last time he saw that Shinigami, stating that after somehow escaping from the cave, he went to live a life of a vagabond with the other Bount, but to him the Bount were simply like food thrown into the lair of a wild beast, as Hollows were constantly going after him and the other Bount because of their Spirit Energy and this only served to cause more hatred against the Shinigami.

* * *

In a flashback, a young Kariya was nearly killed by a Hollow, but he suddenly merged with his doll and this caused his hair to become silver. Kariya then noted that power was flowing through him and in the current time Kariya remarked that originally some Bount had the ability to naturally create dolls. Kariya then remembered constantly fought against the Hollows and that he thought with this power he would be able to stand up against the Shinigami and create a paradise for the Bount. However, the attitude of his fellow Bount quickly changed against him and that by the time he realized this, he was all alone.

A bit later in Kariya's life, one Bount decided to head into Soul Society by using the help of a Quincy, but Kariya yelled at them because that would mean they would be servants to the Bount and that if they simply use their own power, they could create their own paradise. However, one Bount pointed out that since they were hated so much that 'paradise' would eventually fall apart and that they must simply return to the place of their origin.

After that event, the battle with the Bount attacking Soul Society began, but the Shinigami easily defeated the Bount.

Kariya noted that he could not see any meaning in the battle and that ended up causing him to get injured in the battle.

After the battle, Kariya gave up on those Bount but still could not forgive the Shinigami for what they have done. This caused Kariya to decide to take all the remaining powerful Bount with him to destroy Soul Society and in that time he was able to create a sure way of making dolls. He stated that he felt sorrow for the Bount who lost their lives from their own doll and added that the Bount who were searching for power stayed with him. After that, Kariya stood up against Soul Society and he told Ran'Tao that for him to forget about the false hope and endless suffering caused by her, must be because of the Jōkaishō.

* * *

"But it's over." Kariya declared. "For the weak Bount who clung to your words, for Soul Society who used us mercilessly, I will turn everything into nothing!" summoning two whirlwinds, he proceeded to attack the unconscious teen Goddess when a flash intervened, pulling both females to safety.

"You are... the Quincy." Ran'Tao gaped.

"Ran'Tao, please take care of her." Uryū requested, handing Hasu over. "Kariya," he turned to the Bount. "Your opponent is me."

"Kid, what could you possibly do now?" Kariya snorted.

Uryū released a Spirit Arrow in response, which Kariya side-stepped.

"What?" Kariya was stunned to find Uryū had vanished, the young Quincy having teleported to the back, firing another Spirit Arrow.

As the two of them battled, Ran'Tao was amazed that Uryū had completely mastered the Quincy Bangle.

Kariya wondered what was going on since the Quincy Bangle should have reached its limit when Uryū battled Yoshi, but Uryū explained that he could use the Quincy Bangle in a different way by using the device as an amplifier and then using his own powers to focus the Spiritual Particles. He added that he learned this in his battle with Yoshi because he brought himself at his limit and finally understanding what Tula had meant, but Kariya simply laughed and asked Uryū why he was helping out the Shinigami when he had so much power.

Uryū replied that he was not helping the Shinigami and was instead trying to put an end to this pointless fighting, recounting that he was told by Yoshino that his hatred of the Shinigami would eventually lead to the destruction of the Bount, but in the end no one was able to stop him from getting this far. Uryū then told Kariya that he would be the one to kill him and Uryū quickly overpowered the Bount with his Quincy arrows.

Kariya suffered many injuries from Uryū's onslaught, but the injuries were quickly healed by the Spiritual Particles in the air.

Kariya taunted the young Quincy that his attacks were meaningless, for as long as Tula was unconscious, he could heal himself and the Quincy Bangle suddenly began to crack. Kariya noticed this, but Uryū remarked that he would simply defeat Kariya before the Quincy Bangle broke apart.

Uryū fired off a much more powerful Quincy arrow then before and broke part of the building that Kariya was standing on.

Kariya noted of the fact that Uryū's more powerful shots took more time and then noticed that the Quincy Bangle was almost broken.

The two then continued battling, but Uryū's attacks got weaker and the Quincy was quickly overwhelmed by Kariya.

Kariya then went for the final blow, but Ran'Tao, after apologizing to her Goddess, suddenly activated a crest, allowing her to grab onto Kariya, push him out of the way and stab him with scalpel Ran'Tao ordered Uryū to quickly shoot an arrow at Kariya, explaining that she had temporarily used the Jōkaishō to increase her own Spirit Power and that she could not hold out much longer.

Uryū stated that he could not shoot because Ran'Tao would die, but after Ran'Tao reminded that all of this was all for the sake of Tula, he fired off the arrow at the two of them.

Uryū caught an injured Ran'Tao and he told her that Kariya was still alive because he held back in his attack. Uryū then went to finish Kariya off, but Ran'Tao's Spirit Power suddenly went berserk and Uryū decided to use his Quincy Bangle and gather the Spiritual Particles that were going out of control to save her.

However, Ran'Tao reminded him that if he did that, then his accessory would be destroyed and she ordered him to use his remaining power to defeat Kariya.

However, Uryū refused to listen and used the rest of the Quincy Bangle's power to save Ran'Tao. The Quincy Bangle then scattered and Uryū told her that they had to escape now.

Kariya suddenly appeared through the smoke, telling Uryū that he lost his greatest chance to defeat him. He then sent a wind blast towards the two of them, but the attack was destroyed by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo, just as Tula stirred.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Female Sasuke, aka Sasuko, Part Three

Naruto: You are **so** dead, Uchiha!

Female Gaara: Mother really likes you.

Naruto: You hear me, Uchiha! I'll send Lee after you! Fuzzy-browed Uchiha babies!

Sasuko: Could I get the happy couple to smile for a picture?

Naruto: Damn you—GAH!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ichigo uses his bankai and begins to fight Kariya. Ran'Tao reveals that there are multiple Jōkaishō scattered throughout Soul Society that will detonate when Kariya uses his Jōkaishō, and Tula orders the scroll containing the 'Sealing Swords' to be unsealed, enabling the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 begin to seal all of the Jōkaishō. Meanwhile, Ichinose arrives and attacks Ichigo, but turns his sword on Kariya, claiming that he did not join Kariya to watch him destroy Soul Society. Kariya, after killing Ichinose who had taken a death blow for Tula, reveals his doll, Messer, in the form of a sword of wind. Now that's done, read and review.


	22. The SwungDown Edge! The Moment of Ruin

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 21 of this fic. Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

In the barber's stop...

Yachiru: (Pops up beside Ikkaku's seat and pats Ikkaku's head)

Ikkaku: Seriously, Lieutenant!

Yachiru: Baldy, what's a baldy doing in a beauty salon?

Ikkaku: It's fine. No biggie.

Yachiru: (Takes out marker pen) Hey, hey. Let me write where your forehead starts and your forehead stops.

Ikkaku: (Explodes) No, there's no need! This is called a 'skin head'.

Hair stylist: Job well done. (Komamura pops up beside Ikkaku)

Ikkaku: (Is surprised) Captain Komamura?

Komamura: (Fur _sparkles_)

Yachiru: (Marker pen in hand) Let me write where Koma-koma's face starts and his head...

Ikkaku: Hey! Wait a second! (Tries to stop Yachiru and falls to the ground)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 21: The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin

* * *

Ichigo asked Hasu, Uryū and Ran'Tao if they were okay and they assured that they were. Ichigo then instructed them to run away from here since he would be the one to fight Kariya and he activated his Bankai.

The two began battling and Kariya led Ichigo out of the way. As Ichigo chased him, Kariya used his wind to push Ichigo through several buildings.

Ichigo then fired off a Getsuga Tenshō at Kariya, but the Bount dodged.

However, this caused Kariya to lose sight of his opponent and Ichigo quickly went to attack Kariya.

The two then continued battling.

* * *

"Ishida." Orihime ran towards the returning trio. "Thank goodness, you're safe."

"Huh?" Ririn asked from Sado's shoulder. "What happened to your artifact?"

"It broke." Uryū admitted.

"Wasn't it supposed to explode if it broke?" Ririn jumped off Sado.

"As I reached my limit, I realized how to use the artifact for just amplifying Spirit Particles." Uryū explained. "That way, it won't explode when I surpassed my limit."

"Found them?" Hitsugaya asked, as he and Matsumoto shunpo-ed in.

"They're alright." Orihime reported.

"Where's Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked.

"He's fighting Kariya." Uryū replied.

"Captain." Matsumoto voiced.

"Yeah, I know." Hitsugaya agreed. "We can't let Kurosaki Ichigo handle this burden on his own. We're going too."

"Wait." Ran'Tao voiced.

"She's Ran'Tao." Uryū supplied.

"The exiled scientist?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"You're one of the Gotei 13 Captains, aren't you?" Ran'Tao inquired. "I want you to do something for me. At this rate, Seireitei will be finished. You know that Kariya has absorbed the Jōkaishō into his body, don't you?"

"We've already researched on that." Hitsugaya remarked. "The Jōkaishō is indeed powerful, but he'll need time in order to use its full power. In other words, he's probably buying time right now."

"Yes, but the Jōkaishō's power that's in Kariya isn't a big deal." Ran'Tao stated. "There's a different power we need to worry about. 'Jōkaishō' is the general term giant Spirit Particles generating devices we used to use. There were probably, at least, several dozen within Seireitei. One day, a Jōkaishō went out of control during an experiment. When it exploded, it annihilated about a tenth of Seireitei. Tula-sama of that time took this very seriously and ordered the immediate sealing of all the Jōkaishō that were in Seireitei."

"There's more than one?" Hitsugaya was shocked.

"If Kariya blows up the Jōkaishō that he's absorbed into his body..." Ran'Tao added.

"It would probably set off all the other Jōkaishō." Hasu finished. "So, _that_ is Kariya's real goal. If all of the Jōkaishō explode, their destructive force would be unfathomable. What should we do?" she looked at Ran'Tao.

"We just need to seal each Jōkaishō with Kidō once more." Ran'Tao replied. "Many years have passed and their current seals have weakened. They'll react to Kariya's explosion."

"Alright, we'll arrange to have them re-sealed immediately." Hitsugaya remarked.

"Too slow." Hotaru objected, shunpoing in. "I apologize for my lateness, Tula-sama. Apparently, a certain _someone_," she glared at Hitsugaya. "Not only, _forgot_ to wake me, he also had the _bright_ idea put a time-delay seal on the door."

"While I won't comment on what my Captains do behind closed doors," Hasu sighed. "I would greatly _appreciate_ it if you don't pull my ANBU Captain out of active duty due to maternity reasons."

Hitsugaya flushed.

"But, Hotaru is right. Sealing the Jōkaishō one by one is too slow." Hasu concurred. "Do you know where the Jōkaishō are?" Hasu turned to Ran'Tao.

"Here is..." Ran'Tao took out her notebook and handed it to Hasu. "Sorry, but I leave the rest to you." and passed out in Uryū's arms.

"Captain Hitsugaya, get this to the Captain-Commander and have him remove the seal on Forbidden Scroll No. 578." Hasu passed the book over to Hitsugaya.

"Forbidden Scroll No. 578..." Hotaru blinked. "That's... Tula-sama, I must object!"

"Objection noted and rejected." Hasu noted. "Using the 'Swords of Sealing' is the only the sure-proof method to prevent the extermination of Seireitei."

"Yes, madam." Hitsugaya nodded. "What will you be doing?" he asked the group.

"We're going after Kurosaki." Orihime replied. "Kurosaki is fighting. We can't just run away."

"Ishida, let me carry Ran'Tao." Sado requested.

* * *

Ichigo and Kariya took their battle onto Sōkyoku Hill and Kariya asked him if he knew what this place was, but Ichigo told him that he knew it far better than he does.

Kariya noted that this was the perfect place for a final battle and the two of them prepared to battle.

Ichinose suddenly appeared and after releasing his Zanpakutō, he attacked Ichigo and the two of them clashed swords.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya informed Ukitake, Kyōraku and Nanao of the situation and Hitsugaya stated that they should be getting new orders from Yamamoto soon.

* * *

As Ukitake noted that whatever the case, it was going to take everyone to seal up this many Jōkaishō, a Hell Monarch Butterfly appears next to them. The Hell Monarch Butterfly fluttered over to everyone else in the Gotei 13 as well, telling them to seal the Jōkaishō.

Komamura requested Matsumoto's help seal the Jōkaishō and Yamamoto instructed Komamura to help Matsumoto in doing this task.

* * *

As this happened, Rukia overheard from some Shinigami that Ichigo was battling Kariya and she got up.

* * *

At Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo was shocked that Ichinose was still alive and Ichinose asked where the other Bount were.

Kariya replied that they were all dead and Ichigo asked Ichinose what he was planning on doing.

Ichinose did not answer and he clashed with Ichigo again.

Ichigo pushed him back, telling him to stop, but Ichinose replied he could not and Ichigo asked what he could do with such an injured body.

Ichinose suddenly appeared behind Kariya and raised his blade to his neck, much to the shock of Kariya who demanded him what he was doing.

Ichinose told Kariya that originally he would be fine if he destroyed Seireitei and went on to admit that he saw his captain inside of him and that was why he followed him for so long. However, in his fight with Zaraki, he remembered something that he had forgotten and that was to improve the Gotei 13. He stated that his ideals turned into revenge when his captain died, but Tula's Spirit Aura healed him of his hatred and made him realize what he had forsaken. He told Kariya that he would fight against him if he used his power to destroy Soul Society.

Kariya told him that he would not be able to follow his advice, but then thanked him because he bought him enough time to gain the full power of the Jōkaishō. He then powered up his wind via his arm an sent the tornado towards the watching Hasu.

Ichinose jumped between the attack, taking the blow and knelt before the Goddess, breathing heavily. Ichinose then fell on the ground and into Hasu's arms, begging for forgiveness.

Hasu nodded mutely and Ichinose died with a smile.

Ichigo yelled at Kariya for killing his own comrade, but Kariya told him that he should not care since he was his enemy. Kariya then remarked that he never once thought of Ichinose as his comrade and that he was simply a pawn to help him reach his goals.

Ichigo started to get angered and Kariya summoned his doll causing a huge wind to form.

As this happened, Ichigo's friends felt Kariya's Spirit Pressure getting stronger and they quickly headed towards the battle.

Kariya revealed the true form of his doll and the two of them clashed with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji found Rukia sneaking off and Rukia requested him to bring her to Sōkyoku Hill.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet 2: Part One

Naruto: No!

Sakura: Come on!

"Sasuke: No way in hell, Teme! Not for you, not for her, not even for the damned Kyuubi if it meant we'd be free of this Loop.

Kyuubi: Oh, don't you dare fucking drag me into this. This is a strictly human matter, no demon interest here.

Naruto: You share my memories and experiences, Yoko.

Kyuubi: He said no!

Naruto: Thank you. I prefer to keep my sanity; heaven knows you assholes wouldn't let me keep my dignity.

Sasuke: Right; tell me, who was it that bragged about defeating the Five Great Kages with his Sexy and Harem Jutsus?

Naruto: That was a time of war! And you're the dick that swore an Uchiha secret was that Madara was a total pervert, the greatest around!

Sakura: I should feel insulted.

Naruto: Yes, Sakura, we all know you're the greatest pervert around.

Sasuke: Should have made sure she stayed away from Jiraiya **and** Happosai.

Sakura: So you won't do this because you think it'll make you question your sanity?

Naruto: Oh come off it! Thanks to you, I've questioned my dignity, sexuality, species, gender, intelligence, and dreams! Leave my damned sanity alone!

Sakura: But you weren't bored.

Sasuke: To be honest, it's kind of hard to be bored when you, as Hokage, changed the male shinobi outfit to a thong and then sent us out on missions.

Naruto: Let's not get into an argument here over who was the worst Hokage, Mr. 'Let's Make a Clan Restoration Act.' Your reign ended in days.

Sasuke: But what a way to go.

Naruto: Oh yeah, loads of fun. You knew damned well I wanted to stay a virgin for that loop!

Sasuke: No one told you to publicly use Kage Bunshin to such a degree. Besides, you had options.

Naruto: Who the fuck do you think took the job after you died? She pimped me out to other villages!

Sakura: You say that like it was a bad thing. And we did have peace.

Naruto: You mean you had peace! Everyone got a piece of me! If that was the last loop, do you know what would have happened?

Sasuke: An entire generation of ramen obsessed children with bad tastes in color schemes?

Naruto: That's it, I'm out.

Sasuke: Just where do you think you're going, Dobe? We meet Kakashi in an hour.

Naruto: Fuck this, I'm going to be a mountain hermit this loop! No women, no fangirls, nothing to distract me from peace and quiet.

Sakura: He's on that virgin kick again. Really, I don't see what's so damned special about being a virgin. Sex is the path to world peace.

Naruto: I just want a vacation; a nice quiet and sex-free vacation.

Sakura: It's not like we're asking you to be 'Naruko' again.

Naruto: You didn't ask the last time either! Or any time before that! I just woke up female and saw you smiling at me!

Sasuke: Yeah, we need to talk about that. I didn't appreciate you gender-switching Lee and then sending her after my 'Fires of Youth'.

Naruto: Or filming it.

Sasuke: … What?

Sakura: Can we stay on topic for the moment?

Sasuke: Fine, but it is your turn.

Naruto: I never agreed to this in the first place, let alone taking turns. Besides, we all agreed the whole 'taking turns' thing was a failure after the whole 'keep Tsunade busy' fiasco."

Sakura: We learned a lot.

Kyuubi: Yeah, we learned that the kit here can heal a broken neck and yes, they are real enough to do that to a neck.

Sakura: And you're better for it.

Kyuubi: I say slaughter them now, Kit. You can fake them for an entire loop. If you're quick, you can make it look like murder-suicide.

Sasuke: Sharingan trumps Kyuubi, remember?

Kyuubi: Says the snake handler.

Sasuke: Better than the slug handler.

Naruto, Kyuubi: Ain't that the truth.

Sakura: You make it sound like Tsunade corrupted me.

Naruto: Oh yeah, she corrupted you. I'm sure she's the one who turned Hinata into a fox-girl.

Sakura: Actually, yeah. They blackmailed her.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi: They?

Sakura: Hanabi had to wait until she entered puberty before she could get changed.

Naruto: Oh for the love of…

Sasuke: I still say that the Byakugan is not the only Hyuuga bloodline.

Naruto: Doesn't matter. I'm still not doing it! I'd rather seduce the male jinchuuriki! I'd rather ask ramen to be banned from the village! I'd rather be Madara's sex toy than do that!

Sakura: I'll do it again!

Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi: NO!

Naruto: No one has to do it! We bury the idea, it never sees the light of day ever again!

Sakura: What does it say that Sasuke and I were willing to do it, but you aren't?

Naruto: … That I'm not bat-shit insane?

Sakura: Do it or I'll personally train every single one of your fangirls to pursue you.

Sasuke: You've done that already.

Sakura: All at once in one loop. I'll even convert guys to chase you.

Sasuke: Okay, so you have a point about the bat-shit insane accusation.

Sakura: Quiet my dear Uchiha.

Sasuke: Just do it, Dobe, before she actually tries to carry through with those ideas.

Naruto: I just don't see why any of us have to seduce Kakashi! Why can't I just seduce Anko again!

Sakura: Anko was all talk. Now Kakashi, oh there are some issues there.

Naruto: And the whole point of seducing him is…?

Sasuke: Wait, come to think of it, why'd I do it?

Kyuubi: She mind-fucked you.

Naruto: Get her!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter,Kariya uses the wind from his doll to produce electricity, and attacks Ichigo with it. Ichigo's inner hollow momentarily takes over his body, but Ichigo regains control of his body, surprising Kariya. Ichigo informs Kariya that he cannot absorb Spirit Particles to heal himself because Ran'Tao sealed his absorption ability. Kariya attempts to detonate a Jōkaishō. Ichigo then deals a fatal blow to Kariya, who wonders what will happen to Ichigo and his inner hollow before dying. Ichigo concludes that Kariya intended to travel to Soul Society in order to end his eternal life. Now that's done, read and review.


	23. The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 22 of this fic. Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Tousen: (Standing on a field at night) If you say that there is not enough justice, then I will be justice itself. And I will disperse all the world's evil just as the heavens disperse the clouds. I will stake all of justice on this. Cry, Suzumushi. (Crickets chirp loudly)

Guard on duty: Aren't the crickets incredible?

Other guard: They're incredible.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 22: The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash

* * *

Ichigo and Kariya battled each other and Ichigo stated that Kariya's counterattacks involved him finding a slight opening in his opponent after they attack, but Ichigo asked what would happen if he did not give him any openings. Ichigo then moved around the Bount as quickly as he could and he continuously attacked him until he pushed the Bount back with a Getsuga Tenshō.

Kariya's coat broke and he noted that he could not get used to the idea of using Spirit Particles as a defense like Ichigo did. However, he added that he did indeed take less damage by doing that. Kariya then declared that he was going to show him the true form of his doll and explained that the friction of the wind in the atmosphere created electricity, which created lightning. Kariya then had his wind transform into lightning and attacked Ichigo with it.

Ichigo was quickly overwhelmed by Kariya's attacks and Kariya declared that he was going to finish up his battle with him quickly since the power of the Jōkaishō was almost full. Kariya then informed Ichigo of the other Jōkaishō and what would happen if he released his own Jōkaishō, but Ichigo questioned the point of killing everyone.

Kariya told him that he was unable to forgive the Shinigami and that he would kill every single soul in existence.

Ichigo called him crazy, but Kariya declared that he was not and that it was everyone else who was crazy. Kariya then stated that it did not matter since this world was ending soon enough, but Ichigo told him that he would not let that happen.

Rukia and Renji suddenly appeared and Rukia tried to get to Ichigo but Renji stopped her, telling her that this was Ichigo's fight and that they should just believe in him.

Ichigo got back up to fight but he thought to himself that he could not draw any more power. Hollow Ichigo suddenly came out for a brief second, allowing Ichigo to get off a powerful blow on Kariya and breaking the shirt of the Bount in the process.

Kariya asked him where he got so much power from, but Ichigo was unable to answer and he simply felt his face. Kariya asked if this was Ichigo's inner power, but then said that it did not matter since it seemed to have disappeared. Kariya then used the Spiritual Particles in the air to heal himself but he was unable to and he realized that this must be from when Ran'Tao stabbed him during his battle with Uryū.

Ichigo smirked at this but Kariya told him that he was too late since it would only be a little longer for the Jōkaishō to reach its full strength.

Ichigo and Kariya continued battling and Kariya decided to show him just how powerful the Jōkaishō was by making one of the Jōkaishō explode right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentarō and some other Shinigami found the location of a Jōkaishō. Kiyone and Sentarō then began sealing it up and Ukitake hoped that they had enough time to seal them all up.

As the other Shinigami looked and sealed up the Jōkaishō, Komamura informed Yamamoto that there was too many of the Jōkaishō to seal, but Yamamoto insisted that they still had to try.

* * *

Back at Sōkyoku Hill..

Ichigo and Kariya continued battling and Kariya prepared to blow up one of the Jōkaishō. Kariya told Ichigo not to worry since just exploding one would not kill everyone and he sent his lightning towards one of the Jōkaishō. However, his attack was stopped by the release of Byakuya's Bankai and Kariya himself was enveloped by the captain's attack.

As Kariya freed himself, Yoruichi appeared as well and stated that it appeared as if they just made it in time. Yoruichi then informed Ichigo that everyone else was working on sealing the Jōkaishō, but it was taking a while and reminded Ichigo that it was a question of whether all the Jōkaishō were sealed, Kariya blowing up the Jōkaishō, or Ichigo defeating him first.

Kariya told them that he would simply defeat all three of them and achieve his goals.

As Ichigo and Kariya continued battling, Byakuya prepared to battle as well but Tula told him not to since they might need to use his and Yoruichi's power to stop Kariya from destroying a Jōkaishō.

Kariya thought to himself that he had spent too much time holding back the Jōkaishō and he said that it could not be helped then. Kariya then did something to his body and his attacks became fiercer and Yoruichi wondered why Kariya's power was actually increasing instead of decreasing, before suddenly figures out what was going and she shouted to Ichigo that Kariya had used up all his power and that he was simply using the power of the Jōkaishō.

Kariya asked her why this mattered and he attacked Yoruichi with lightning, but the attack was blocked. Kariya stated that this was simply a gamble with his own body and he kicked Ichigo into a wall.

Kariya then sent more lightning towards Ichigo, but the light was suddenly attracted to Ichinose's Zanpakutō, saving Ichigo's life.

Orihime, Sado, Uryū and the mod-souls suddenly appeared and they spotted Rukia and Renji.

Uryū told Sado and Renji to help out Ichigo but Rukia reminded him that they could not interfere and she stated that Ichigo's thoughts were very similar to Kariya's, explaining that ever since he gained his Shinigami powers, he had been forced to carry the burden of the Human World and Soul Society and that they would not be able to carry that burden and still continue forward. Rukia continued saying that Kariya had been forced to live as both a Human and a Bount and she admitted that perhaps the only one who could stop Kariya was someone who shared a similar burden like Ichigo. Rukia then assured the others not to worry since Ichigo would definitely win.

Ichigo began gathering all of his strength and both he and Kariya clashed with each other. Ichigo told him that he could not lose to someone who manipulated his own comrades, but Kariya retorted that in time Ichigo's own comrades would begin to fear him and leave and he questioned if there was any point in protecting these people.

Ichigo declared that there was and the reason was simply that he would protect them and that he did not need any more logic then that.

Kariya then prepared to release the Jōkaishō and Yoruichi asked for Byakuya's help in sealing it, but the captain did not move.

Ichigo and Kariya then clashed with each other one last time and a huge explosion occurred. After the clash, it appeared that Kariya had won and he told Ichigo that it was a pity that he would not be able to see if he would walk the same path as him. Kariya then suddenly dissolved into nothing but dust in the air and everyone ran up to Ichigo to congratulate him.

Ichigo reasoned that in the end Kariya died by himself and Rukia wondered if this was what he was intending all along and Ichigo speculated that Kariya simply wanted to put an end to his eternal life.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Kakashi-Meet-And-Greet 2: Part Two

Sakura: (Snapping a whip and letting out a laugh that sent chills down Kakashi's back) Call me Queen, you lowly maggots!

Kakashi: (Backs out slowly, closes classroom door and quickly makes his way to the Hokage, deciding to pass this team to Anko. No way in hell was he getting near another girl like that. If he had known Rin was like that, he'd have stood aside and let Obito have her. _Lucky bastard; he got to die and I got stuck with her._)

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia return to the Kuchiki house to discuss Kariya's life. Ichigo remarks on how his life was changed when Rukia gave him her powers, Renji recalls when he was promoted to lieutenant of the sixth division, and Rukia reminisces on the day when she was assigned to the real world. Afterwards, Ichigo and his friends return to the real world. Yoruichi brings Koga, who survived his fight with Hitsugaya, to Ran'Tao's hideout. Hidden from the Shinigami, he is able to recover from his injuries. Koga accepts that the destiny of the Bounts is to eventually die out. On the last scene, Ichigo and friends are seen heading to the real world. Then, a mysterious person (Hirako Shinji) is seen entering Karakura Town. Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Thoughts in the Revolving Sky

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 23 and the last chapter of this fic. Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Yachiru: (Female Shinigami Association members look at empty plate on table) What? Our snacks are all gone!

Matsumoto: I was really looking forward to it.

Kurotsuchi: (Opens door) What's all the ruckus about?

Nemu: Ah, um Mayuri-sama. Have you seen the snacks that were left here?

Kurotsuchi: Why would I know anything about that?

(Someone releases gas)

Matsumoto: Who?

Yachiru: (Realization dawns) Don't tell me. Were the snacks...?

Nemu: Roasted sweet potatoes.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 23: Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky

* * *

Outside Tula's Temple...

Hasu was looking out at Seireitei after the battle with the Bount.

"You're sighing." Uryū noted. "What's wrong?"

"This whole battle about Bount taking revenge on Seireitei," Hasu rested her head on his chest. "In the end, all that remains is a bitterness beyond compare. It was that kind of battle. Kariya knew full well the history of the Bount. He probably couldn't stand to see it repeated."

"Repeated?" Uryū blinked.

"Living for so long isn't easy." Hasu explained. "He must have been shown the changeless, never-improving history of the Bount countless times. For the Bount history was not a line extending forward, but rather a circle, going round and round. He was trying to break away from that. By the way," she looked up at her bespectacled lover. "What is up with you and _always_ losing your powers?"

"You don't have to rub it in." Uryū winced.

Hasu shook her head, "You should know that _any_ aid we Soul Society give you is only temporary, right? Go see your father." she suggested, causing Uryū to blink momentarily at her with a 'what the heck' expression. "Patch up with your old man." Hasu trained a glare at him. "Mount Olympus knows you need it. Blood is always thicker than water, besides, he most likely has an idea on how to restore your powers _permanently_."

"If you put it this way..." Uryū noted.

* * *

In the Kuchiki manor...

As Ichigo sat next to a resting Rukia, Renji went up to him and asked if he was healed up, but then remarked that even if someone killed Ichigo, he still would not die.

Ichigo remarked that Orihime healed him and Rukia, but Rukia was recovering very slowly.

Renji explained that it was because Rukia was sent to the Human World just after recovering her Spirit Pressure and added that it would take some time before she fully recovered.

Ichigo then asked if everything else was taken care of and Renji replied that for the most part it is, but the scars from the battle still remained.

Ichigo remarked that it appeared that the Gotei 13 was finally recognizing the existence of the Bount and stated that Kariya wanted to erase the existence of the Bount, but he ironically left a stronger impression on the Bount then ever before.

Renji suddenly yelled at Ichigo for thinking he knew everything and he told Ichigo that it was his fault that the Bount made it into Soul Society, but Ichigo reminded that Renji was with him in the Human World when the Bount left so it was also his fault.

Renji tried to justify this, but it only ended up causing the two to argue with each other about how strong they are.

Ichigo tried to apologize because he was tired and did not want to deal with this, but it only fueled Renji's anger more.

Byakuya suddenly appeared and he reprimanded them for making such a ruckus. He then told Ichigo that if his business in Soul Society was done, then he should head back to the Human World immediately since he did not belong here. Byakuya then left and Renji yelled at Ichigo because it was his fault Byakuya was now mad at him.

Rukia suddenly got up and shouted at them to stop arguing and she retorted that they did not treat the wounded well. Rukia then sat next to the two of them and says remarked that things were peaceful now and Ichigo stated that he never imagined that he would come back here a second time.

Renji sarcastically retorted that it was because Ichigo could not mind his own business, but Ichigo agreed with him, causing Renji to be surprised by this and Rukia reflected on the past.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rukia was told something and this caused her to believe that she was being reassigned, but Kiyone explained that she was simply being stationed somewhere in the Human World._

_Kiyone and Sentarō suddenly began arguing until Ukitake entered the room and informed Rukia that she would be stationed at Karakura Town._

_Kiyone tried to tell Ukitake that he should rest but he assured her that he was fine. Ukitake then added that even though it was a simple assignment, he thought Rukia might be nervous since this was the first time she was going to be doing something like this, so he wanted to see her off._

_Rukia thanked him and Ukitake asked Rukia if she informed Byakuya of what she was doing._

_However, Rukia stated that she had not since Byakuya would not want to be told something so trivial._

_Ukitake assured that he would inform Byakuya himself and that they would see her when she got back._

* * *

Back at the present...

Rukia mused to herself that that event was the start of it all and she thought that before meeting Ichigo her future was a line stretching out in front of her infinitely.

Renji then started to have a flashback as well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Renji was shown being promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division (originally being 6th seat of the 11th Division) and Hinamori congratulated him._

_Ikkaku stated that this meant Renji was one step closer to reaching Byakuya and he suggested that he let go of Rukia since he was more of an equal to her and that he should go back to his original relationship with her._

_Kira informed Renji that Rukia was about to leave and that he should hurry up to her before she was gone, but Renji stated that he would surprise her with the fact that he was now a Lieutenant when she came back._

_As this happened, Rukia was shown heading into Karakura Town._

* * *

Back at the present...

Koga was shown waking up in Ran'Tao's house and he spotted Ran'Tao, mistaking her for Yoshino but Yoruichi, who was also in the room, explained that she was Ran'Tao and explained that she snuck Koga here, to which Koga asked why they saved him.

Yoruichi admitted that she did not know why and Koga asked what happened to Kariya, and was informed that he was killed. Koga mused that if the fate of the Bount was to die, then he should accept that fate, but Ran'Tao told him to at least let his injuries heal, admitting that she has nothing more to do and that she would just like to hear more about the Bount from the last of its race.

Yoruichi informed that she was going back to the Human World now and that she was going to leave the rest to Ukitake. Before she left, Koga requested Yoruichi to thank Ichigo for him because he stopped Kariya.

* * *

Ichigo found Kon sneaking around Seireitei and he went up to him to see what he was doing, before concluding that Kon was going to sneak into Rukia's room, but Kon claimed that he was the only support that she had.

However, Ichigo reminded him that if he snuck into a place like this, Byakuya would cut him to shreds, but Kon suddenly started to complain about the fact that he could not help out anyone at all.

Ichigo decided to take Kon with him and explained that the Senkaimon should be open.

Kon asked what Rukia was going to do but Ichigo explained that since she was injured, she would most likely remain here.

Kon declared that if this was the case, he was going to stay with Rukia, but Ichigo would not let him and Kon wished he had more power.

This caused Ichigo to think about Kariya's quest for power and how it ended up controlling him. Ichigo mused that what he sought was a turn of fate and he began having flashbacks to his time in Karakura High School, noting to himself that the only thing in the world that had not changed was his lack of power and he remarked that sometimes the spirits he found disappear and that the only thing left in their place was a puddle of blood. He lamented that no matter how strong he became, he could not protect them. In a flashback, Ichigo and Hasu were shown handing flowers to the Dead Girl (in episode 1) and the Dead Girl began crying and she asked if they could come tomorrow.

Ichigo remarked that his power was to protect others and that was good enough.

Ukitake suddenly appeared and asked Ichigo what he was lost in thought with.

Ichigo explained that he was wondering why Kariya sought power and Tula replied that it was because the history of the Bount was a closed circle and Kariya tried to break free of that circle.

* * *

At the Kuchiki Family Manor...

Rukia wondered if history was just a circle, or if it was a line extending forward and that if it was a circle, if they should just accept that or try to change it.

* * *

At the Senkaimon...

Everyone was shown to have gathered together and after talking for a bit, they headed through the Senkaimon.

As this happened, Rukia mentally thanked Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the Human World, a mysterious person headed into Karakura Town.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part One

Sasuke: What's your problem, Saotome?

Ranma: Fuck off, emo.

Sakura: Ranma! Don't say such things to Sasuke-kun!

Ranma: (Pulled into his subconscious) Great, I got a giant happy meadow in my body. I see one cutsie animal, I'm bolting. I really need to see a shrink one of these days, or at least study to be one.

Nine-tailed Nekoken: There you are, Ranma-dono.

Ranma: How fucking long have I been in these Loops?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next book, in Hueco Mundo, the hollow Grand Fisher transforms into an imperfect arrancar and enters the real world. Meanwhile, Shinji enrolls at Ichigo's school. During a routine Hollow purification, Ichigo is confronted by Shinji, who shows that he can willingly produce a Hollow mask similar to what Ichigo has done unconsciously. He asks Ichigo to join his group, the Visoreds. At the same time, Kon, in Ichigo's body, is attacked by Grand Fisher, and Uryū is attacked by a pair of Hollows. Uryū is rescued by his father, Ryūken, who reveals that he is a Quincy. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
